Street Rose
by TheoMidnight
Summary: What if Ruby Rose was torn from her home? What if she was raised by the alleyways and smooth-talking crime lord? What if she was sent to Beacon along with an elite team of spies and assassins? What if indeed(Strawberry Shortcake Slow Burn and a few OCs running amok. AU)
1. Beginnings in Shadows and Blood

**Yes, this the rewrite of the previous rewrite. People wanted me to keep this story up, so I am! You are all welcome! It's going to have the same plot, the same characters, the same deal. Just tweaked a bit so I can look at it without wanting to scream in horror and punch a hole through my screen.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Drip…_

 _Drip_

 _Drip…_

Ruby counted the drops of water that fell from the exposed pipes of the alley walls to distract herself from the throbbing pain that flared like fire across her body. Pain that flowed from the gaping hole in her stomach. She had screamed for a while, begging for the pain to stop, wanting it to all be over.

But then again, when did pain ever stop?

For almost as long as Ruby could remember; there had been the pain. Of course, she did have blissful memories of sunlit days, of the smell of cookies wavering through the air, and the warm presence of her mother whose mere memory made Ruby feel safe even as blood stained her pale skin.

Then her mother died, alone and far away, and her daughter's life was plunged into Hell.

When she first heard that her mother was never coming back, Ruby's heart felt it was smashed and the pieces ground into dust. But as horrible as her pain was, what happened to her father was far, _far_ , worse.

Taiyang Xiao Long, the man that used to call himself Ruby's father, had his heart was shattered and his mind broken with grief. He devolved from a man worthy of love to a monster that brought only fear and hate.

A monster that blamed Ruby for the death of her mother.

In some twisted way, Taiyang had taken the fact that his wife was killed on a Hunter mission and had warped it to find someone to blame. Someone to take his rage out on.

Someone like Ruby. The girl who looked so much like her mother that Taiyang could not bear it.

When he had first hit her, Ruby had just stood there; the blood dripping down from her lip and eyes wide with horrified shock.

"Papa…"

But all that she received, in turn, was a sneer and dismissive jerk of the head.

The second time, Ruby wasn't sure what was louder, the sounds of her arm snapping or her own screaming. She was dragged and thrown into her bare room regardless.

The third time Xiao Long had come home, reeking of alcohol, and darkness had soon followed; blasting her mind apart when a booted foot slammed into her face. She woke up with her face swollen to twice its normal size and half her teeth missing. Luckily, they were only baby teeth.

But it was the fourth time that seared into Ruby's mind. It was when her sister abandoned her that Ruby truly felt the coldness seeping into her body and soul. Ruby knew that she wasn't the only one who suffered because of Xiao Long's insanity, that she had seen bruises marring her sister's skin on the mornings when Ruby had not dared to come out of her room the night before, too afraid to leave her bed.

Xiao Long never liked working for his prey. He much preferred easy targets.

But the thought of her sister, of _Yang_ , turning against her never once passed through Ruby's battered mind. Of course, that did not matter as Yang's hand slapped across her face. Her lilac eyes glowing with hate.

 _That_ was when the last remnants of her soul shattered. _That_ was when the true horror began.

Alone in the world, Ruby suffered at the hands of the people she once called family.

Until they grew tired of it, of all the abuse, and drove a broken pipe into her stomach. Leaving her to die in some godforsaken alley far away from their home. Their own daughter and sister. Their own forsaken flesh and blood.

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

 _No._

She was six years old. She was a _child_. And she didn't deserve to die, alone and filthy, in a place where her corpse would only be discovered when the stench of rot filled the air. Placing a hand tight against her stomach, Ruby attempted to stand up.

Only to fall, screaming, back down on the cracked concrete. Breathing harshly through clenched teeth, Ruby splayed her palms wide on the ground.

 _I-I don't want to die!_

The thought repeated in her head as a mantra and Ruby pulled herself forward, crawling out of the alley. A trail of blood marking her progress. The late night sky spun above the world as a young girl fought for her life.

And only the shattered moon was there when it watched her win it.

With a pained gasp, Ruby pulled herself out of the mouth of the alley and into the empty street beyond. Panting for breath, she dug her broken fingernails into any hold she could find, pulling herself forward in an obsessive bid to stay alive. To _survive_.

To not let those that she used to call family to succeed in their efforts to extinguish the flickering fire of her soul from existence. To survive in a harsh world. To achieve her heart's every desire and live to see the ones who hurt her proven wrong about their every twisted assumption about the red-stained girl.

* * *

 _Nine years later, in the Kingdom of Vale…_

The blood spray from the man's severed head splattered across a red cloak. The street empty of all other people, but for a corpse and a girl in a hooded cloak the same color as the lifeblood staining the pavement.

A wickedly sharp scythe blade dripped droplets of red before its wielder gave it a firm shake, cleaning the metal of the preponderance of the gore. The hooded girl shifted the long weapon into a compact rifle before hooking it onto the straps on her back, hiding the machine of death under her cloak.

 _That's what you get for trying to cheat Roman Torchwick._ The girl thought as she stared down at the cadaver with contempt. _Now, you're going to feed the rats. Hopefully, they won't get sick off your stinking meat._

Turning on her heel, the girl left the visceral mess behind and strolled into the more lit areas of the Kingdom, looking for all the word like she was simply out for an evening stroll. The gentle breeze, carrying the scent of autumn, making it that much more of a pleasant evening for a long walk.

After all, who would ever link a grisly murder to a fifteen-year-old girl?

 _And the fact that I'm carrying a large weapon probably won't even be noticed. Not with all of these combat students and hunters-in-training running amok. Good that they are useful for SOMETHING._ The soft chirping of her Scroll made the girl snap out of her thoughts and pull the device out of her pocket, briefly smiling when she saw who it was.

"Hi, Ro. What's up?" The girl heard a soft chuckle on the other end before the voice of a man feared by many answered.

"Red," Roman Torchwick said. "I'm just calling to make sure you don't forget we are supposed to meet Neo at the factories in about an hour. Given the fact that you picked up, I assume that our little _problem_ has been taken care of?

The girl stopped dead in her tracks. _Oh, yeah…the factory job, riiiight._ "Yep, it has been! And I'm on my way to the factories right now!"

"Don't think I didn't notice that pause there, Ruby Rose"

Ruby just grinned at Roman's words and after a second, she heard him chuckle again. Roman and Neo could never be angry with her forgetfulness. Just as she could never be angry with Roman's constant need to clean something or Neo's near-obsessive pursuit of new ice cream flavors. It was just one of those quirks that made them who they were.

"Yeah, yeah, don't we have a factory to blow up?" Ruby tilted her head to the side and she could almost _hear_ Roman's eye-roll on the other end.

"Always so eager for mass destruction, aren't you? I'll see you there, Red, but don't be late or Neo will have to do your job too and then she'll pout for _days_."

"Can't let that happen, now can we. See you there, Ro!" As she hung up, Ruby thought about Roman's words.

 _I mean, a pouty Neo isn't THAT bad. In fact, she's really cute when she puffs out her cheeks like that-and I do NOT have the time for those thoughts or those mental images, I have people to see and crimes to commit._

Giving her head a firm shake, Ruby Rose, rising criminal in the violent underworld of Vale, sped off. Leaving only a trail of rose petals in her wake, like a path of blood drops, drifting in the wind.

* * *

 **It may not be perfect, but I like it better then what it was.**

 **That's good, right?**

 **Anyways, thank you all so much for putting up with my madness! A couple of notes before we are done here, Street Rose will stay up and maybe I'll tweak the chapters that need tweaking, and who knows? Maybe I'll even continue Street Rose!**

…

 **You can all stop laughing now.**


	2. As the Qrow Cries

**Here it is! The second chapter! Hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

The glass clinked on the wooden bar as a hunter set down the whiskey.

"Another one over here." The hunter squinted at the bartender, blurry, but he could still see him, shit. "Make it a double." The bartender shook his head, but set to work. One does not question a man with a giant sword or, at least, the bartender thought it was a sword…it was big and it was sharp, and that was all the he needed to know. He set the drink in front of the hunter and moved on. The Hunter picked it up and stared at his reflection in the glass. The face staring back out at him was tired. Stubble on his chin, untidy black hair, and world-worn red eyes. The hunter shook his head.

 _Qrow, you're going to start scaring children._ He drank the burning liquid down, barely even noticing the fiery burn running down his throat, no matter how bad the drinking got, the void it brought was infinitely better than the burn he felt where his heart used to be.

 _"How long has it been?"_ Qrow thought to himself. _"Four, five years? Five years since..."_ He shook his head, trying desperately to clear the thoughts from his head. He wasn't going down that path, not even _looking_ down that path, but the memories came flooding into his head without heed to their owner's wishes.

 _She was ten, only ten..._

 _"She must of been attacked by Grimm in the forest. I'm sorry, Qrow."_

 _"You don't seem very sorry..."_

 _He had seen the bruises, Qrow wasn't a idiot..._

 _"Don't you dare do that! She was my daughter!"_

 _"And yet, you never loved her."_

 _"..."_

 _"Did you?"_

 _"Shut the fuck up and get out of my house! Yang is upset enough without you here!"_

Qrow hadn't been back to Patch since then and he had no inclination to return, ever.

He gazed at the rows of bottles that lined the shelf behind the bar, some small dingy inn deep within Mistral, on a another top-secret mission for Ozpin. He sighed and went back to his drink. The world was complicated before Ozpin came around, now it was a freaking nightmare. A whirl of madness, blood, regret, and haunting memories...Life will never truly be the same.

Qrow snorted. Life will never be the same? Gee, what gave that away? Was it the rise of a monster queen, the threat of another Great War, or the loss of Ruby? Mmm, guess he'll never know...the loss of Ruby. Tears formed in Qrow's eyes, what else mattered, now that she was gone?

Another memory, from the depths of Qrow's mind came up, a conversation with Ozpin, nearly four years ago...

 _The office was lit with the glow of the sinking sun, The two hunters sat staring at each other before Ozpin gently broke the silence._

 _"I have an assignment for you, Qrow."_

 _"..."_

 _"Qrow, I need you to go to Vacou, I need to kno-"_

 _Qrow interrupted with a quiet voice. "No."_

 _"Qrow..."_

 _He slammed his hand on the desk. "NO!"_

 _A stern look crossed onto Ozpin's face. "Why not, Qrow?"_

 _"You know very well why fucking not!"_

 _"Qrow! I know the events of the past year has been hard on you, but-"_

 _"She was all that I had left!"_

 _"Qrow, you know that is not true."_

 _Instead of yelling, Qrow just throw back his head and laughed. "OH! Really? Who else do I have? My lovely sister? Xiao Long? YOU?!" He laughed some more._

 _"I have nothing. Nothing to gain, nothing to lose. So, explain to me, Oz, why should I continue to do this?!"_

 _It was Ozpin's turn to slam his hand on the table. "So that no more uncles lose their nieces! So that no more fathers lose their daughters! We do not do this for the dead, Qrow!" His voice slipped back into it's normal tones. "We do this for the living."_

* * *

Qrow snapped back to the present, his eyes readjusting to the low light of the inn, facing the lines of bottles again. "ah, bartender?" Another loud sigh sounded from the bartender. As Qrow waited for the drink a news report flashed across the TV above the long bar.

"Breaking news! The Vale police force has discovered the mutilated bodies of known members of the Grimm Pack, a street gang known for its brutal kidnappings and smuggling illegal substances across the borders of the Kingdoms. The bodies were found earlier today in the Industrial distract in a large alley. The cause of death seems to vary between long gashes made by some bladed weapon to fire dust rounds. Police suspect a gang war, but so far, no leads has been followed. In other news-"

Qrow drowned the sounds of the television out and went back to drowning his body with whiskey. Idiot gangs...a child could kill _them!_

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Let me know and I'll publish the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	3. The Start

**Hello again and welcome to the third chapter of Street Rose! And to all those reviewing and following this story, thank you!**

* * *

Billowing smoke rose from the smoke stacks of the dust factory as Roman Torchwick and young Ruby Rose skirted the fence, avoiding the cameras and patrolling guards hired by the Schnee Dust Company in response to the rise of White Fang attacks. It was the job of the two enterprising criminals below to blow it all into the Exosphere. Though, technically, the job called for _three_ criminal masterminds. Neo was late.

"Where is she?! _I'm_ getting annoyed!" Ruby said irritability, tapping her foot impatiently on the concrete. "She does know we have a job tonight, right?!"

Roman just smoked his cigar. "She'll be here, she always is." A sideways glance at the red-clad street rat. "Ruby, stop with the foot tapping. Schnee guards are stupid, but they can still hear thing like the unceasing tapping of a small murderer's foot."

"Of a small murderer's foot. Oh, look at me, I'm Roman Torchwick and I'm _sooo_ calm!" Ruby said in a high-pitched voice. Glaring at the ground and her now still foot. "All I'm saying is Neo better hurry up or-"

SMACK!

A pink parasol hit Ruby upside the head, causing her to lurch forward. She caught herself before she hit the ground and spun to be face to face with a tiny girl dressed in pink,white and brown. A smirk on her lips as she gazed at Ruby.

"Hey, Neo." Ruby said ruefully, rubbing the back of her head. She walked back over to the two others and stood between them. "Oops?"

Roman laughed and Neo patted Ruby's shoulder with her parasol. Roman turned to the two girls. "So, shall we get started?" A small slip of a smile on his lips as he raised Melodic Cudgel.

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and Neo twirled her parasol in the air, they smiled back.

* * *

"So, why are we blowing up a dust factory? Are we supposed to be stealing dust?" Ruby asked as they laid out the bundles of powered fire dust in the main area of the complex. So far they had only met two patrols, if Ruby listened she could hear their walkie-talkies crinkle as blood seeped into the circuits. "Rome'?"

"That is something only me and our oh-so-charming partner need's to know."

"You mean that psychotic, low-voice, nut-job we are forced to work with so she doesn't kill us all?"

"That's the one."

"Fantastic."

Neo rolled her eyes and tapped her wrist impatiently, then pointed at the bundles. Ruby waved her hand at the short, multi-colored girl.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're on it." They moved on through the factory, laying out the dust at the support beams and furnaces.

They made it to the large control room with little problem. "This is going well." Ruby said, swinging her arms as she strolled into the room, not noticing the thin red line stretched across the doorway. Ruby's legs broke it and a screeching alarm sounded throughout the entire complex, soon hundreds of thundering feet could be heard, headed straight for the control room.

"Oh, crap." Ruby said, her hand over her mouth, mortified that she just did that.

"Happens to the worst of us, little red." Roman said as he pushed Ruby into the room with Neo following, who kicked the door shut behind them. She turned to Roman and gazed at him with steady eyes as if to say. _"What's the plan?"_

Roman turned in a circle taking in the entire room, large, filled with computers and panels and...no other exits, why are there always no other exits? He turned back to the other two. "OK, we might have a small problem." His scroll rang, looking at the caller ID, he let out a small sigh. "And guess who this is?"

He tapped the transparent screen and brought it to his ear. "Hello, Cinder." Ruby and Neo leaned in to listen.

 _-Roman, did you complete the assignment.-_

"Having a bit of a hiccup at the moment."

A irritated sigh sounded from the other end of the line. _-When you are finally done, I have a new assignment-_

"No rest for the wicked, is there?"

 _-The assignment isn't for you, it is for the Rose girl.-_

"WHAT?!" Both Roman and Ruby shouted, not that she didn't think she wasn't ready for whatever came her way, Ruby just wasn't thrilled at having to complete a assignment for Cinder Fall.

 _-Lower your voice, Roman! And listen! I want Rose to act as a informant, I need her to go undercover and feed me back the things I require.-_

"Where do you need her to go?" Roman said stiffly, also not thrilled at having Ruby involved with Cinder. A small chuckle sounded from the other end. _-Beacon academy-_ Then she hung up. Leaving Roman, Neo, and especially Ruby staring in shock at the small scroll.

"SHE WANT"S ME TO DO WHAT?!" Ruby shouted. "ATTEND BEACON ACADEMY! IS SHE INSANE?!"

Roman eyes narrowed in anger. "Yes, but I doubt that's going to help our case." All other responses were cut off as the door was yanked off it's hinges and the factory guards poured in. Their weapons drawn. "HALT! Put your hands in the air!"

Roman, Neo, and Ruby looked at each other, then at the guards. "I still think she's crazy."

"I already told you, yes! Yes, she is!"

They attacked.

* * *

"So, assuming I'm forced to go, which is very likely, how our we going to do this." Ruby said as she flipped backwards and decapitated a large guard. "How will I survive in a hunter training ground?"

Roman shot the guard he had in a choke hold and dropped the body to the floor. "The transcripts and papers will be easy enough to fake, but there is the small problem that you, little red, are two years too young to get into Beacon in the first place." He brought down his cane on the head of a unfortunate guard who crumbled to the floor. "Any ideas."

"Mmm..." Ruby mused as she shot a man in the chest at such a close range that the round tore through two other guards before burying itself in the wall.

"Maybe, I can impress the headmaster somehow? Me and Crescent Rose can be awfully impressive." She swung the scythe in a sideways arc, causing blood to splatter everywhere. "GA! Blood takes forever to wash out of my skin!"

Roman paused in shooting the factory guards and considered. "Now, that's a idea. It's going to have to be big though." He shot his last dust bullet into the head of a factory officer. Neo, who just stabbed a guard through the heart, had a idea and whipped out her scroll, sending a quick text to Roman.

 **"What if Ruby was a brave young girl who just stop the infamous Roman Torchwick from robbing a innocent shop?"**

Roman's eyes brightened. "That might just be something, I could even borrow some of Junior's men to make it more fun." He shared Neo's idea with Ruby. A grin crossed her face as she drove the blade of Crescent Rose into the chest of a guard and flung him across the room, before dodging other one who was stabbed from behind by Neo. "Yeah, why not?" An idea came to her. "Hey, Rome', could you get fake transcripts from Signal academy?"

"Not a problem, why?"

"Young hero with a near perfect fighting record from a prestigious combat school? That has to count for something!" She spun her weapon in twirling circles, killing every person in a six-foot radius. Not bothering with keeping her clothes or skin clean anymore.

"There is the problem of the headmaster seeing it." Roman said. Deep in thought as he swung Melodic Cudgel in bone-crushing swings. "Actually, We don't need the headmaster personally to be present, we just need a teacher from Beacon can see it and report to the headmaster." Roman deflected a dust round with the Cudgel, and swung it into the throat of the gunman, causing the unfortunate to choke on his own crushed wind pipe. "Neo?"

The twirling menace smiled and nodded as bodies flew from around her. _"Leave it to me."_ the smile said.

Roman smiled back. "I guess that's our plan then." He watched as Ruby killed the last guard before clapping his hands together. "We have a lot of work to do, lets get started." They walked around the piles of dead corpses and out of the factory, once they were about an hundred yards away, Neo detonated the fire dust. The resulting explosion lit the night up like the sun. As the three masterminds watched the flames and crumbling metal, Roman had a sudden thought.

"The students of Beacon are dividend up into teams of four, which means you'll be having company that you'll probably don't need, Ruby."

"You already have a plan around that, Rome'. I can see it in your eyes."

Roman smiled. "The only way to make it easier for you is to give you a team who will help you in your mission, people who work for me or own me some favors."

"Work for you? Not Cinder?"

"I rather keep you as far away from Cinder's eyes as I can. The people I have in mind report to me and me only. That's a tendency I like about them."

Ruby gazed up at Roman. "Sounds to me like you already have some people in mind."

Roman's smile grew wider. "One or two. Little Red...we just might be able to pull this off."

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Review and let me know! Oh, if you are wondering what the story is behind the fact that Ruby is still alive. Don't worry, that's coming up. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Similar, Yet Not

**Here is chapter 4! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Roman Torchwick, infamous crime lord of the city of Vale, one the top ten most wanted in Atlas, Vale, and Mistral, strolled casually down the street, Hei "Junior" Xiong's men in tow. Their target, a small all-night dust shop. ably named "From Dust till Dawn". Inside it's walls, Dust that Cinder and the White Fang needed anyways and, Roman's mouth twisted in smile, one little criminal.

 _I wonder whether I should have told them about Ruby?"_ Roman thought idly as the group of henchmen entered the shop. _Eh, they'll find out soon enough._ He approached the shopkeeper, took his cigar from his mouth, and smiled.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" As one of the henchmen pointed his weapon at the now terrified man.

"P-please! Just take my lien and leave!" He said in a panicky voice, his hands thrown up into the air. His eyes wide and face dead white. He started to shake.

"Sh-sh-shh! Calm down." Roman said in a soothing voice. "We're not here for your money." He turned to the man on his left. "Grab the dust."

The henchmen moved off to complete the task, filling the travel canisters with every ounce of powered dust they could fit inside and every crystal they could place inside the crates. Roman leaned against the counter and waited, it shouldn't be long now.

"Alright, kid, put your hands where I can see 'em!"

Roman smiled. _1,2,3,4,5..._

 _"_ Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?" The henchmen's rough voice was followed by a clear "Huh?"

 _6,7,8,9,10..._

The clear voice filled the shop again. "Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you...robbing me?"

"YES!"

"Oh..."

 _That poor, poor idiot..._

"HYAH!" The henchmen flew past Roman and crashed into the front wall of the shop. Roman glanced at his fallen body and gestured for another to take his place. The man rushed Ruby and pulled his gun. "FREEZE!"

The next thing that henchman know was just how thick the display window was as the girl yanked the gun effortlessly from his grasp, grabbed his suit coat and blasted both of them into the night air. The fallen henchie and the others glared out the broken window as Ruby slowly rose off the prone form of the men she used to break the window, Crescent Rose unfolding as she did so. Music from her headphones playing in the background, she met the glares of the henchmen with a darker glare of her own, she pirouetted her giant weapon of death around her body before slamming it down into the surface of the street. Ruby clicked off the headphones.

Roman joined his henchmen. "Okayyy..." She really was terrifying with that thing. "Get her!"

* * *

The henchmen didn't stand a chance, not even a small one. Laying all out there, they had their asses kicked by a fifteen-year-old girl, a very dangerous fifteen-year-old girl, possibly the most dangerous fifteen-year-old girl of all time. Roman walked out of the shop and stared down at the unmoving form of one of the henchies.

"Well, you were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman turned to Ruby. _Time for act two._ Neo had sent a text saying that a teacher from Beacon was watching. He called out to Ruby.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say this has been a eventful evening." He snuffed out his cigar with Melodic Cudgel. "And as much as I would love to stick around..." He raised the cane. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

The sights popped up. He fired the fire dust, knowing full well what Ruby would do. The squealing orb of fire launched itself towards the small girl, who leaped a full twenty feet into the air to avoid the blinding explosion and shards of road. She touched down back on the ground and spun, searching every speck of space for Roman, she spotted him climbing a ladder on the building a few yards away.

 _Well, that's awfully anti-dramatic._ Ruby inclined her head to the shopkeeper, who was just climbing out of his store. "You okay if I go after him?"

"Uh huh."

She took off, running up to the building and using Crescent Rose's recoil to boast her way onto the building. Roman was just a few feet ahead,

"Hey!" She yelled after him, causing him to stop at the edge. "Persistent..." Ruby heard Roman mutter. Suddenly, a Bullhead appeared from nowhere, it's spotlight shining onto the small girl. Ruby glared at it, this wasn't necessarily part of the act, but she know who was driving the transport, Ruby's feeling towards Cinder were not the friendliest. Roman hoisted himself into the Bullhead and turned to look back down at Ruby. "End of the line, Red!" He showed Ruby the large fire dust crystal before throwing it at her. It rolled under her feet and Roman took aim, firing off a white dust round at the twinkling crystal. But before it could reach it, the teacher from Beacon dropped in to block the explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Roman whooped in mock glee. He looked back down. "Huh?" He stared at the violet shield which simmered in between the Bullhead and Ruby. The smoke cleared to revile a stern looking, blond woman with thin glasses and what appeared to be a riding crop.

"Hm." The woman pushed her glasses up her nose before shooting multiple violet dust strikes with a wave of her crop. They hit the side of the Bullhead, nearly causing Roman to fall back out. He growled and entered the cockpit where a tall woman in a minidress was piloting the ship.

"We got a huntress!" Roman told her as he took over piloting when the women stood up and marched into the bay. Fire and Dust collided as the two skilled woman fought, using the other's attacks against each other. Ruby herself, partly folding down her scythe, emptied her entire clip at the bulkhead. Of course, the women blocked it. The woman waved her hand and the ground beneath Ruby's and the teacher's feet glow bright orange, with a wave of her riding crop the huntress propelled the two of them forward as the roof exploded. The Bullhead door closed and it took off into the night's sky. The huntress and Ruby were left alone on the roof. Ruby turned to look at the huntress.

"You're a Huntress!" She looked at the teacher in admiration. "Can I have your autograph?" Ruby was nearly squealing with fangirl excitement that any good student of Signal should have. The huntress looked stonily at her.

"Is that a no?"

* * *

Inside the Bullhead, Roman looked back out the cockpit, back towards the roof where he left Ruby with the huntress, a frown on his face and worry in his eyes. "You better be right about this, Cinder."

Cinder flicked her fingers lazily at him. "You seemed awfully worried for a harden criminal. Are you worried that the huntress will find out that our dear, little Ruby is a vicious criminal? Anyway, what's she got to lose, they won't kill her." Cinder turned back to the view passing outside the cockpit windows. Roman turned back to flying the Bullhead.

"Her family, she has her family to lose."

* * *

* **After the interrogation with Ozpin***

"Just for the record, I'm wary of Professor Ozpin's decision." Pro. Goodwitch said as she walked Ruby back out of the police station. "You seem a bit..."

"What, young!" Ruby said indignantly, she wasn't _that_ much younger than the other students at Beacon. Goodwitch shook her head. "No, eccentric."

"Oh...well..." There was truth to what the huntress said. The display inside the interrogation room wasn't all a act. One thing bothered Ruby, though...ok, technically _two_ things bothered her. She mentioned her uncle and biological family, long ago, Ruby swore to herself that she would never, under any circumstances, mention her those people, at all. Uncle Qrow wasn't too bad, though it still hurt to think of him, but... _them!_ Ruby shook her head and clenched her hands into fists as rage fill her heart, pure rage and hate. Her eyes turned from shining to flashing like sliver lighting. Her body started to shake. Something she said in the room came back to her. _"My sister is starting this year."_ Ruby wondered if that was true, when she was a child she knew that..that _person_ wanted to be a huntress, but was that still true? If it wasn't then there was nothing to worry about, but if _she_ was attending Beacon this year...

"Here we are, Ms Rose, Ms Rose?"

Ruby snapped back to reality and found herself outside, in front of the large office that had the bronze letters **"** **VPD"** fixed above the doors. _"_ Oh, sorry! I was..uh...thinking."

Goodwitch sighed. "Please, Ms. Rose! Keep the daydreams to a minimum!" Ruby saluted in response. Goodwitch sighed again. "Be at the Bullhead station early tomorrow, don't be late and I'll see you at Beacon."

Shaking her head, the professor went back into the station. Left alone, Ruby scuffed the sidewalk with her boots before turning to the east, after a hour she arrived in front of a large industrial warehouse, this was Roman Torchwick's main base and Ruby's home for over three years now, this is where she lived with Neo and Roman and had her privacy ruined by Cinder Fall.

 _Damn control freak._ Ruby thought to herself as she pull open the huge doors a crack and slipped inside. "HELLO!" She called out into the vast warehouse.

Ruby!" Roman and Neo came down the spiral star case next to the door and came sliding to a stop in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Pifft!" Ruby waved Roman's concern away. "I'm fine Rome', sheesh, you worry too much, I'm fine!." She linked arms with Neo and Roman, and headed back towards the staircase which lead to the loft in which they lived. "People...we're going places."

"I assumed it worked then?"

Like a charm, I'm leaving in the morning. Oh, what about my team?"

Roman smiled. "All taken care of."

"Really? Who are they then?" Ruby turned her head to look at Roman.

Roman looked discreetly over at Neo who winked back. "You'll like them, well, some of them at least." Roman grimaced at some horrible memory of the past

Ruby saw the flinch and frowned. "Roman...who am I going to be force to live with for four years?"

Roman scratched his chin.

"Roman?"

"..."

" _Roman?!"_

"I'm sure it will be fine!"

* * *

 **So, Ruby is getting into Beacon and God-knows-who-else is coming with her! Thank you for reading this and leave a review if it so pleases you! OCs, revelations, and unwelcoming reunions are coming up, so I'll see _you_ in the next chapter! **


	5. A Nightmare, a spy, and an assassin

**Hi, guys! TheoMidnight here and I just wanted to let you guys know that, sadly, Yang's reaction is not in this chapter. Sorry about that! But don't worry, her reaction will be in the next chapter, I promise! Really, next chapter, it'll be there! Anyway, read and let me know what you guys think! Thank you! Bye!**

* * *

Something woke Ruby up. She sat up on her padded pallet, one of the byproducts of living on the streets was a real bed can be a little too comfortable, like slowly sinking into quicksand. Ruby tilted her head this way and that, listening in vain for whatever woke her, nothing sounded in the loft.

"Roman? Neo?" She stood up. "Anyone there?" Confused, but sure that something woke her up, Ruby padded across the wooden floors. Am _I going insane?_ She thought, then snorted to herself. _Of course I'm insane! Didn't think I was crazy enough to start hearing things, though._ Ruby looked around, the huge, floor-to-ceiling windows letting in enough moonlight to let Ruby see in the pale darkness. Neo's hammock swung gently in the corner, and Roman's room, screened off with Shoji screens, glowed softly near the windows. Ruby frowned, Neo's hammock was empty and there was no sign of Roman's small snores coming from his room. _Where are they?_

A feeling of uneasy grew inside Ruby's chest, a feeling which only grew as Ruby moved on through the long loft. _Come on!_ She thought slightly desperately, looking for any sign of them, turning her eyes everywhere, something bright caught her eye. At the far end of the Loft, in the sitting area, a lamb was on. Breathing a sigh of pure relief, Ruby walked over to the collection of chairs and one worn sofa, she reached the sitting area. Bounding in, she asked them.

"What are you doing up so lat-" Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. Blood, oh God...the blood. Neo and Roman were sprawled out on the floor, their usually bright clothes dyed black with the copious amount of gore and blood that leaked from their bodies, bodies that were riddled with large holes and limbs broken at unnatural angles.

"NOOOOOO!" The scream tore Ruby's vocal cords so badly she spat out blood. "No...please, no." She whispered hoarsely. "Not them, God, not them."

"It's your fault, you know." A voice sounded from behind the weeping girl. Ruby gasped and spun around to face a tall, lilac-eyed, girl with long blond hair who stepped into the light with a smirk on her face. The smirk grew wider as Ruby gasped in terror. "Hey, lil' sis."

Ruby fell over backwards in her haste to get as much distance between the person standing before her as possible. "N-no, impossible. It can't be you." Ruby's voice broke as the tears started to cloud her eyes. "It can't be you."

The blond haired girl crouched down to stare the red haired girl in the eye. "Oh, poor baby is scared." She leaned in close. Her breath brushing across Ruby's face, which caused her to shudder in horror. "You were always so scared, that's why everyone hated you, me, dad, Uncle Qrow-"

"No!" Ruby shouted hoarsely, coughing up more blood as she did so. "Uncle Qrow-"

"-Never tried to find you, did he? Never even asked about you. You were left in the streets to die. No one helped you, no one cared about you, because you _are_ nothing! A little piece of trash! Dad should have stabbed you in the heart instead of the stomach! You were a mistake!"

"Stop it, please, stop it." Ruby whispered as a familiar darkness started to creep back into her mind. "That's not true! I know that's not true!"

The blond threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, and who told you that, I wonder?" She pointed behind Ruby, towards the broken bodies of Roman and Neo. "Them? What makes you think that _they_ love you!? They use you, you are nothing but a tool to them, soon to be thrown away when you're all used up!"

Ruby clamped her hands over her ears. "SHUT UP!" She glared at the taller woman through the moisture in her sliver eyes. "You're not real."

The smirk was replaced by a full-blown smile. "Oh, I may be a nightmare here, I may be a horrible memory come to life here, but..." She grabbed Ruby's collar and yanked her up with her. "But I am real." She leaned in close. "I'll see you soon, Ruby." The smile grew even wider. "Nightie-night." And with that she plunged her fist inside Ruby's stomach, the blood spraying up their bodies as darkness washed over Ruby.

* * *

Ruby came screaming out of the darkness, into the gentile, moon-lit, night. Her heart was beating so fast it hurt her chest and her breath coming out in gasping sobs. "NO! NO! NO!"

Feet thudded to the floor as Neo rolled out of her hammock, dressed in a short dressing gown with her parasol raised above her head like a lacy club, looking for any signs of enemies; instead she just found one girl nearly curling up on herself with tears flowing down her face and silently screaming at the world. Neo dropped the parasol and ran over to the weeping Rose. Dropping to her knees beside the shaking girl, Neo put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby briefly looked over at her before returning to stare at the floor, but her breathing and heart-rate dropped to a somewhat normal pace at the touch of the much shorter teen. Ruby took at shaky breath and turned her body, so that she was sitting across from the kneeling Neo who looked hesitantly at her before reaching out and gently tapping her finger on Ruby's forehead. _"Another nightmare?"_

Ruby took Neo's small hand off her forehead and just held it in her calloused ones. Looking back at the floor, Ruby nodded.

"It was a new one this time. It was...clearer, it wasn't all pitch black and memories, but something entirely new." She looked back at Neo who had worry in her duel-colored eyes. _"She_ was in it."

The worry in those eyes was rabidly replaced by rage, a rage that was only dwarfed by Ruby's own anger at the mere mention of _her._ Ruby continued. "That person was there a-and..." Ne's hand tighten around Ruby's, as Ruby choked out the last part of the nightmare. "You were dead! Roman and you, broken and beaten and dead!" Ruby felt Neo's hand slip out of her own. Confused and afraid that she said something wrong, she stared at Neo. "Neo, what's-"

Neapolitan's arms locked themselves around Ruby, squeezing as to never let go. Ruby didn't even bother to say anything else, she just returned the embrace with everything left in her. How long they stayed like that, the girls didn't know, they just wanted one thing, to let Ruby feel safe once again. Finally, though, they unlocked their arms from around each other and leaned back.

"Thank you, Neo." Ruby smiled at her, and Neo returned it with a bright one of her own. "thank you." Ruby laid back down on her pallet and closed her eyes. A few moments past then a impatient noise came from Neo. Ruby cracked open her eyes. "What?"

Neo stared at her crossly then made a movement with her hands indicting Ruby to move over. Ruby just stared at her confusingly. _What?_

Sighing impatiently, then grabbing Ruby's pajama top in one hand and her pajama bottoms in the other, Neo lifted Ruby and dropped her down off to the right side of the pallet. Neo then curled up next to Ruby and closed her eyes. Ruby stared at her. _Ok...that just happened._ She thrummed her fingers quietly on the her bed, looking at Neo's small face. Ruby reached out, hesitating just a small bit, before pulling Neo back into a hug and closing her eyes as well. Soon, both of them were sleeping peacefully, holding each other with small smiles gracing both of their faces.

* * *

The orange light of dawn came streaming in through the huge windows of the loft, waking Ruby. She opened her eyes and was greeted by Neo's still sleeping face, they were still curled together, their bodies pressed together. A unfamiliar feeling rose up in Ruby, a warm feeling like the sunlight bathing them. A thought drifted into Ruby's mind. _She really is beautiful...wait , WHAT?!_ Ruby shook her head as blood rushed to her cheeks. _What did I just think? Why did I just think that! WHAT?!_ One thing for sure was that Ruby was sure she needed to get up. She rose from the pallet, being extremely careful not to wake Neo, and started to get ready for what was ahead. She had packed most of everything last night, everything except the clothes she was going to wear today and Crescent Rose. Once dressed, Ruby made her way around the still sleeping Neo and headed off towards the kitchen, which was located near the spiral staircase. Roman was already awake and had a plate of eggs waiting for her.

"You know." Ruby said between mouthfuls of breakfast. "I still have no idea who my team is or even what they look like." She looked at Roman expectantly. "Very important to know what your team looks like." Roman just rolled his eyes.

"You'll met them at the station, speaking of which." Roman looked at the stove clock. "It's nearly time to go."

Ruby stood up and went to gather up the rest of her things, but stop and turned back to Roman. "Rome', can I ask you something."

Roman put down his coffee mug and looked at Ruby. "Of course."

Ruby fiddled with the hem of her cloak. "Well...erm." She took a deep breath and blurted it out. "What is it like to fall in love?"

Roman looked at Ruby, then put his head in his hands. "Oh, dear God. Why couldn't you ask me this when you hit puberty?! Why now?!"

"Well..." _Because I think I might have a crush on Neo, but I'm not sure, can you help me out? Oh, yes, That'll go over well._ "Well, because I'm going to Beacon and staying there for four years, so I would like to know, just a brief summery of what's it like to...fall in love."

Roman looked at her again. "I'll be honest with you, Red, I'm the wrong person to be asking that." He sighed. "But, here's my thoughts ." He linked his fingers together over the wooden table. "When you are with a person and you feel happy and safe and, most impotent, you feel _complete._ That's love. When you may argue and fight with the person, but after you are both ready to apologies to each other absolutely. That's love. When you are ready to die a thousand deaths for that person. That is love." He gazed at Ruby, who was gazing back at him. "Did that help?"

 _Yes and no._ Ruby thought, but aloud, she said. "Yep, that'll help."

Roman smiled and picked up his coffee again. "Good." He looked at the time again. "Ga! Why are you still here! Go get your things! You have school!"

* * *

Ruby shuffled from foot to foot. She was standing outside the transport station alone. Roman had dropped her off, there was no long, teary goodbye, because as Roman said. "You still have every weekend and holiday to come and see me, don't worry! You'll be great!"

In truth Roman's words did make her feel a little better, but now a whole new beast was raising it's ugly head. Shyness. Now, Ruby wasn't a invert, she just had a small problem with talking to people she didn't know. A medium problem, a rather large problem, a bone-breaking, dream-crushing, problem. OK, it was a big problem!

 _"I'll be fine! They're just people! Anyways, Roman wouldn't put people on my time that I wouldn't be comfortable with, right?"_ She groaned to herself. Of course, Roman would do that! Just to break Ruby out of her shell, he would totally do something like that!

"Oh God, Oh, God, Oh, God." She begin pacing in a small line. "What am I going to do?!"

"Stop freaking out?" The voice caused Ruby to straighten up and see a very tall, very pale, teen boy standing there in a long black, trench coat with one sleeve ripped off, and finger-less gloves on both hands, the handles of two long war cleavers sticking out over each shoulder. The teen smiled. "I take it then, you must be Ruby Rose?" His hair was done up in a huge deathhawk, angel bites shining around his black upper lip. "Am I right?"

Ruby blinked a couple of times, taking in the teen's appearance, the toxic green makeup around his twilight blue eyes not helping at all. "Uh...I mean, yes! Yes, I'm Ruby."

The smile grew wider, it wasn't a mocking or cruel smile, in fact it was rather nice! Just...

The teen inclined his head. "The name is Crimson Shard, professional assassin for our friend Roman and here to help you in this mission of yours." He looked around. "Mmm, the others should be coming soon." He turned back to Ruby. "Want to go wait inside the station?"

"Uh, sure."

They walked through the crowd with ease, mostly to the fact that everyone gave Crimson a large berth, the looks directed at him were mixes of shock, admiration, and hostility. Whenever he walked a clunking noise could which Ruby found out to be his huge platform boots striking against the ground. _That would explain why he's nearly seven feet tall._ Inside the transport station was much cooler and was where Ruby met the second member of her team.

"My name is Skyler Snow." He said, after the other two introduced themselves, taking his off his gray fedora and doing a small bow, his light gray lounge suit spotless and clean, the white shirt and gray vest underneath it even more so. A golden watch chin was just showing under his suit jacket before it vanished inside the vest pocket. Even his gray slacks and leather dress shoes were cleaner then anything Ruby had ever seen.

"So, what do you do?" Crimson asked, eyeing Skyler's nearly shining clothes with a single eyebrow raised. "What's your specialty?"

Skyler smiled in his direction. "My dear Crimson, I, in layman term's, am a spy, I specialize in not being noticed as I hack or steal what I need."

Crimson's eyes narrowed every so slightly, but his voice remained light and warmish. "Well, welcome to the team."

Ruby clapped her hands. "OK! I guess we just have to wait for the last member and then we can-OH, MY GOD! NEO!" Ruby practically screamed as she spotted the extremely petite Neapolitan walking towards her, a large smile on her face. Ruby rushed towards her and crashed into the white-coat wearing criminal. They both fell to the tile floor where Ruby hugged the breath out of Neo, who gasped as the air left her lungs. She tapped the floor with her right hand, causing Ruby to laugh as she helped Neo up.

Picking up her parasol, Neo playfully whacked Ruby in the chest with it causing Ruby to laugh some more. "Sorry about that, it is just that...oh, I am _so_ glad that you are my third team member." Ruby said excitedly and firmly, with an air that if Neo was not the third teammate, Ruby would find the real one, knock him out, gag him, and tie him up in the janitor's closet of the station. "Oh, Neo, this is the rest of our team. Crimson Shard."

Crimson raised his index finger and smiled.

"And Skyler Snow."

Skyler took of his hat and bowed again. Neo curtsied, a curtsy that dripped sarcasm, but then again, Ruby couldn't remember a time where they didn't. She stepped back and looked at her team. Two assassins, a spy, and a master thief. A elite team of individuals whose sole mission was to find a way to destroy Beacon Academy from the inside. _And maybe have a little fun on the side._ Ruby thought, she smiled at her team. "Let's go." Ruby and her team went off to the gates where the Airships where being boarded by all the other Beacon students. Halfway there Skyler noticed Crimson's boots. He snorted.

"Nice boots."

"Don't make me stomp you to death, Snowball."

* * *

 **Once again, sorry for not putting Yang's reaction to seeing her long lost sister alive and well, but that will be in the next chapter! I am going to have it in Yang's Pov and it should be good. In regards to Ruby's team name, I was thinking of something like Team RSNC (Arsenic), but I would love to hear your ideas! (PM them to me or...wait, if the team name has already been chosen, getting ideas and then rejecting them would be cruel and inhuman, then everyone would hate me and they wouldn't read my stories and then I'll end up living in a box under a bridge with a pet troll because writing is all I have! *pant* *pant* Inner peace comes very hard to me!)**

 **Anyway, panic attacks aside, I hope you have enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next chapter! (P.S, Crimson is a Deathrocker, at least he is in my mind, but I'm not, so please if you know anything about the Deathrock subculture, help me out! Thank you!) (P.S.S, I'm sorry if I offended anybody!)**


	6. A Unwanted Family Reunion

**Here it is! Chapter six! Sorry, it's late, this chapter contains a unwelcome and rather surprising reunion and the resulting chaos which took a while to get right. I am not the greatest at writing point of views, but I gave it me best shot and I hope you like it! (Only Yang's reaction to seeing Ruby is in her POV, the battle is not.)**

* * *

"So, is that Signal?" Ruby asked, pointing at a cathedral-looking building. "It looks all combat schooly."

"No, no, I'm pretty sure that's it." Crimson said pointing to a set of low buildings with a tall tower in the middle. "I think."

The about-to-be official team was on the huge airship watching as the city of Vale went past them. Skyler was watching the city go past below while Neo was watching Ruby and Crimson try to figure out where Signal Academy was. "You think is that one?"

"I have no idea." Crimson said before leaning forward on the railing. ""You know, I always wanted to go to Beacon, I even took the combat test, aced it too, I just never got around to actually going. Always more jobs coming in." He stared outside for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "I think that's Signal."

Ruby looked over. "That gold one?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Now all we need to do is actually know what it's like, so we won't blow our cover as soon as someone ask about it."

"Wonderful...how do we do that?"

Ruby presented her scroll with a flourish. "Allow me, my dear teammate, to present to you this lovely search engine I call-"

Skyler interrupted. "You are way over-complicating this. Just go with the flow, be cool, don't freak out and start stammering when someone ask where you went and who you were with. If all else fails, act like complete jerk until they leave."

Crimson looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead he stretched, "Well, I'm off to see if anything is happening elsewhere on the ship, see you at Beacon."

He walked off, boots clunking and his coat flapping at his heels. Neo took Crimson's place by Ruby and stared at her with her mismatched eyes. _"Are you okay?"_

Ruby turned her head to look at her. "I'm nervous, but that's all." Ruby turned back to the view outside the windows.

"The weird thing is that I'm more nervous of going to the school itself than what we are supposed to do there." Ruby felt Neo tense beside her, then hesitate, then tap Ruby on the shoulder who turned back to face her. "Yeah?"

Neo pointed to Ruby's stomach, she knew what blemish lay there and who it was created by. _"Because of them?"_

Even though Neo didn't say it, Ruby naturally curled her arms around her stomach, like she did so long ago when she was struggling to survive that night. Rocking back-and-forth slightly. She returned to looking out the window and remained silent. Neo looked at her with worried eyes, her hand outreached as if to touch Ruby. Skyler noticed the situation. "Hey, is everything alright? You guys seem a b-"

Whatever Skyler had to say next was drowned out in a ear-splitting screech of rage that sounded from the other end of the observation deck.

"GA!" Skyler shouted in pain as he grabbed his ears as to rip them off. "BANSHEE!"

Ruby and Neo both had their hands covering their ears.

"What was that?!" Ruby said as the scream of anger died down. Neo looked just as in much pain as Skyler and as confused as Ruby. She raised her hands up in confusion. Soon, yelling could be heard at the end of the deck.

"You clumsy oaf! Watch where you are putting those ridiculous boots!"

"HEY!"

Ruby's team as a whole put their heads in their hands. "Oh, no." Ruby mumbled. They hurried to the far end of the Airship, standing there was a tall Deathrocker who was glaring at a platinum blond girl who glared back. "Hi, is everything ok?" Ruby asked, her gaze flickering between the two. The girl, who whose as nearly as pale as Crimson, turned on Ruby. "No! Everything is most certainly not ok!' She threw up an arm in Crimson's direction. "This dolt nearly knocked us out of the sky!"

"I tripped over one over her suitcases." Crimson explained to Ruby, glancing over at the large sprawl of white bags and cases. "One of her many suitcases."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Ruby said, wondering why this girl was making it a big deal. "Their just bags."

"Just bags!" The girl nearly screeched again, making the four others wince. "Theses happen to be transport cases for the most valuable substance in Remnant!" The girl snatched one of the cases off the floor and clicked it open, revealing rows of glittering dust crystals. "Dust." She said, a little smugly as if she had just been proven right about this entire dispute. "Now, if you excuse me."

She stuttered away, leaving Ruby's team to stare out after her. After a moment, Crimson wiped away a fake tear out of his eye. "This might be the start of a beautiful rivalry-ship...if I don't throw her out of the Airship first." They turned and walked back to their spot by the windows, but no later then a few seconds had past, they heard the sounds of retching.

"Oh, what now?" Skyler said as a blond teen rushed past them, holding his stomach and turning a sickly shade of green. Skyler stared after him for a moment before turning back to the window. "Well, he's not bothering me."

"That's the important thing." Crimson said with a disgusted tone to his voice. He lifted up his right foot, on the black leather of the platform boot, there on it shined the pink-green glow of vomit. "You know, I beginning to realize why I never went through with coming to Beacon."

* * *

The Airship docked at the edge of the cliffs, at the edge of Beacon Academy. The doors open and the ramp unfolded to let the new students enter the grounds of the most prestigious place in Vale.

"Do think he's every going to stop throwing up?" Ruby said glancing over at the teen who was retching into a trashcan, the same teen who apparently violated Crimson's shoes. Neo shrugged and looked around. Beacon itself seemed to be a huge fortress of a castle, set in the center of the grounds, with a soaring glass and stone clock tower above it all. Crimson whistled.

"Very nice, much nicer then Shade academy at any rate."

"You've been to Shade academy?"

Crimson shrugged. "I never attended it, but yeah, I had a job there. Some rival crime lord was hiding out in the academy, under the guise as a teacher or something. I don't know." His eyes seem to fade out for just a moment before coming back.

"What's it like there." Ruby was staring around her in wonder. This place was _huge!_

"Eh, the Academy itself was some pagan temple before they made it into Shade and, given that it is Vacou's academy, it's boiling hot and nothing green grows there, except these cacti which I believe are some sort of freakish, floral Grimm." Crimson winced at some fresh memory. "The thing snarled at me."

Skyler inclined his head to the side. "Sound like a blast. Now where do we go?"

It was Ruby's turn to shrug. "No idea. Follow the road, I assume-" Words were once again cut off by a large explosion a dozen yards away from them, followed by some awfully familiar screaming. Crimson stopped and put a hand to his ear as if listening for more.

"I believe our little friend from the Airship is practicing her screams of the damned impression, I do believe the girl has a gift!"

Ruby chuckled, as she made out of the group and looked in the direction of the explosion, there was the girl from the ship, covered in gray dust. She appeared to be yelling. _She must have excellent vocal cords, who is that she is with though._ Ruby squinted, but still needed to be closer to make out the other people.

Gingerly touching his ears, Skyler spoke up. "If this happens often, my ears will never make it out of here alive."

Ruby moved past him and moved in closer, seeing if she could help the people being yelled at-

She stopped dead, her mouth not closing, her eyes widening and her skin blanching. Her hands closed into fist and her body started to shake violently. Her body begin to throb with remembrance of long ago pain. Neo crashed into her. Casting Ruby a quizzical look, Neo tried to see what made her stop and just stared. _"Oh my Gods..."_

Ruby hadn't been wrong...

She had been right...

In the interrogation room with Professor Ozpin...

Ruby had been right about one thing...

The statement about _her..._

...

...

Yang Xiao Long was indeed attending Beacon this year.

* * *

YANG'S POV

I breathed in the air. _Ah, welcome to Beacon._ It was amazing, huge, spacious, and the academy itself was a freaking castle! I walked with the rest of the crowd towards it, looking around. Nice, very nice. "Well, that was a fun couple of years, uh Ebon?"

Ebon shrugged. Her short, coal-black hair brushing her ears. "Meh, Signal was okay. But this!" She gestured to the academy in front of them. "This is where the fun begins!" Her sword, a nodachi, swayed at her hip as she looked around. "Damn, this place is cool! Much nicer then Signal."

I snorted. "A lot of things are nicer then Signal, the prison for example." Ebon shrugged in a agreeing sort of way. The crowd around us thinned as we walked closer to the academy. Ebon begin to speak. "Who do you think we'll me-WHOA!" She tripped and was sent sprawling amid an mountain of bags being pushed in a luggage trolley.

"OH MY GODS! Can't people see where they're going around here?!" I turned to see a girl with platinum blond hair fuming at the mess of luggage. "This is a school for the greatest hunters ever! Not for clumsy idiots!"

"Hey, what's your problem?" I folded my arms across my chest. "It was a accident!"

The girl turned to glare at me, she had a crooked scar crossing her left eye. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Yang Xiao Long and that is my friend you are yelling at." Ebon had stood up and was brushing the dust from her black leggings and ragged jean shorts, she waved sarcastically at the platinum blonde. "The names Ebon Winter, by the way."

"I don't care!" The girl snapped at both of us. "You nearly set off a entire batch of these. She picked up a case and showed us the contents.

"Dust!" She snapped again. "Fire, water, lighting, energy! And you nearly set it off!" She waved a vial of powered fire dust around, puffs of it flying out. "If you were any clumsier we might very well be flying off the cliff this very momen-"

"Uugggaa-ACHOOOO!"

The resulting explosion caused by improper dust handling and Ebon's itchy nose engulfed the girl and sent the vial of dust skidded across the road.

"YOU COMPLETE DOLT!" The previously white skin, hair, and dress of the girl were now a dirty gray. A small smile crossed my face. "Careful, princess, don't blow up just yet."

Ebon closed her eyes and sighed. "That was more painful then the fall, Yang."

"Oh, you don't know anything."

"EXCUSE ME!" The girl was brushing herself off, the white returning. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM!"

"Weiss Schnee." A new voice sounded from behind the platinum blond. "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

I looked at the newcomer. She was the same height as Weiss Schnee, with long black hair and golden eyes. A wide bow sat onto of her head.

Weiss Schnee preened. "Finally, some recognition!"

"-The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

The preening stopped and was replaced by shock and anger. "-What-How dare-! The nerve of-" She grabbed the vial from the newcomers hand. Ugh!" And with that marched off towards Beacon, her apparent valets moving in to clean up the mess. I stepped out of their way.

"Well, that was interesting." I turned to the newcomer only to find her gone. "Umm...ok then." I turned back to Ebon. "Well, that was weird." She nodded, looking over my shoulder.

"Not as weird as _that,_ however."

She pointed behind me. I turned and took in a...something. He was extremely tall and pale, wearing a ripped trench coat and huge platform boots, his hair making the term "messy" disarray a massive understatement. His dark blue eyes surrounded by toxic green makeup. My's eyes moved on down the line of the people he was with. A shorter teenager, well dressed in a suit and fedora. A tiny girl, also well dressed in a white coat and black gloves and carrying a lacy pink parasol. Her hair split down the middle, light pink on the right and dark brown on the left. Her eyes...glaring so much hate at me that I automatically took a step back. _What's her problem!_ On the end of the line there was a taller girl, dressed in a blood-red cloak and had dark, nearly-black, red hair. Her sliver eyes trained on my own.

My mouth dropped open...

My fists clenched together...

A wild feeling rose up in my chest...

Fear...

Confusion...

...

 _No fucking way..._

Distantly, I heard Ember Celica unfolding down my wrists. Ghost or not...

 _No. Fucking. Way!"_

"Yang, that can't be..." Ebon whispered to me, fear in her voice. We told each other everything, always the true, no matter what. It. Is. And if it was true, if that really was _her_ standing there, then there was only one thing to do.

"NO. FUCKING. WAY!"

Finish what we started.

A red scythe unfolded.

* * *

Ozpin stood, staring out over the grounds of Beacon. Watching the Airships pull up and the new students unload. _Please don't be on it, don't be on it._ He thought, his grip on his mug tightening. _Decide it's too risky, decide it's too dangerous, decide it's too..._ Ozpin closed his eyes. There she was, a long red clock billowing around her, a folded scythe just showing under it. She was walking calmly towards Beacon. Ruby Rose was attending. The headmaster turned away and slumped back into his chair, sighing deeply. What now? What could he do now? He tried out a conversation with Qrow in his head. _Qrow, you remember when I banned you from looking for Ruby, decided for you that she was dead, which caused you to break all contact with the Xiao Longs? Turns out I was wrong and she's still alive!_

That's how far Ozpin would get because Qrow would then beat him to death with his bare hands before dismembering the body and feeding it to a constipated Ursa.

Ozpin sighed again and put his head in his hands. What can he do? The thought of telling Taiyang crossed his mind, but something, a voice of caution, told him not to go anywhere with the news of Ruby's continued existence. But he couldn't just not tell anyone!

His meditation was broken by the sounds of distant explosions. Raising his head, Ozpin quickly flipped up the monitor and open the security feeds. The cameras watching over the main road were the first to come on. Ozpin stared for a moment before slumping back into his seat.

"Oh, dear Gods..."

* * *

Ruby twirled towards Yang, dodging the holes on the cobblestone made by the rounds from her gauntlets, Crescent Rose, a near-invisible blur of red and death, blocking those currently been fired by the red-eyed monster. A few yards away, Ruby stopped spinning and fired Crescent Rose at the blonde bitch, or that was Ruby's opinion anyway, Yang blocked the bullets with the top of her gauntlets and fired back, forcing Ruby to retreat. Neo was currently involved in keeping Ebon Winter away from Ruby. Every time, Ebon attacked with her weapon or charged to try and take down Neo simply by plowing over her, she always found herself facing the wrong direction or ending back up where she started. Blood leaked from a gash on her forehead, where Neo had delivered a kick near the beginning of the fight, Neo's parasol was open and she was smirking.

"Get out of my way, you multi-colored freak!" Ebon snarled at the small girl who cocked her head over to the side and smirked wider. _"Really, too easy!"_

Ebon griped her sword, the blade being the color of a mottled reptile. "Get out of my way! I will not let that little bitch kill Yang!" Instead of getting out of the way, Neo vanished and reappeared in front of the black-eyed girl. Neo's smirk was gone, replaced by a snarl. She swung her parasol in the air faster then the eye could follow and brought it down on Ebon's sword arm, her left arm. The resulting crack could be heard all the way back to the school. She kicked at Ebon's head again, but was deflected by the now aura-less sword-wielder. Meanwhile, Crimson and Skyler stood off to the side watching the fight.

"Snowball, let me ask you a question." Crimson said, watching as Ruby slammed down her scythe in the spot where Yang was standing just moments before. "Did Roman ever give you the order _not_ to ask Ruby about her past?"

Skyler dodged the chunks of flying pavement and bullet fragments. "As a matter of fact, he did." They covered their eyes as Yang's hair exploded into flames.

"Uh, that's something new." Crimson caught a rose petal as Ruby used her semblance right over their heads. "Do you think this fight has something to do with it?" Neo cracked into shards as the now limping Ebon slashed her sword, trying to disemboweled the small girl. Neo appeared again right behind her and brought her parasol down on top of the coal-black head.

Skyler nodded. "Yeah, more than lik-INCOMING!" Skyler ducked as Ebon unconscious body came flying towards them, Crimson caught her.

"NICE ARM, NEO!"

Neo curtsied before running off to help Ruby battle Yang. But before she could reach her, a glowing, violet rope snared both of the fighting girls and forced them apart. Glynda Goodwitch stood there with a terrifying expression on her face. Neo froze, looking in terror at the mature huntress, Skyler made a noise between a scream and a gasp, and Crimson dropped the still knocked out Ebon back onto the road.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" She roared.

* * *

 **Soo...what do you think? By the way, I have been talking to a awesome person named Lucian Naruto and some amazing ideas were introduce for the future of this story. If you're reading this, Lucian, you're awesome! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. A Sign of the Coming Storm

**I'm sorry this is coming out so late, I've been having a rather hectic day and I just hadn't had time to write. Thankfully, everything should be calm from here on out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Bye!**

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was angry…no, angry is not the right word. Angry is used when the person doesn't want to decimate people. Glynda Goodwitch wanted to decimate people. Six people in particular, actually. Crimson Shard, Skyler Snow, Neopolitan, Ebon Winter, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long. Who currently, along with Ruby, were suspended in midair by a telekinetic violet dust rope. Crimson, Skyler, and Neo still had their feet on the ground, and Ebon was sprawled all over the ground because she was, in fact, unconscious. Blood slowly dripping from a gash on her forehead. The road around them nearly obliterated, craters the size of a person and the many, many bullet holes making it near impassable.

"I wasn't the cause of this." Crimson said, holding out his hands in front of him. "I am not guilty of this crime." Goodwitch gave him a glare that killed all hope of getting out of this unscathed.

"OK, not in the mood for excuses."

She turned to to the two half-sisters by blood. "You two had promise, but you've thrown it all away. And for what, a bloody brawl?!"

The two didn't say anything, Glynda hadn't except them too, but she had expect shame and regret in their eyes, but instead, a iron wall was shrouding Ruby's eyes, showing nothing. In Yang's lilac eyes, there was anger, confusion, and a strange one that even Glynda couldn't identify, more confused then confusion and more- Glynda shock her head, What was she doing? She had a job to do.

"You two shall be expelled immediately and-"

"Glynda, stop." Ozpin's quiet voice sounded from behind the still fuming huntress. "Let them down." He glanced sternly at the two suspended huntress-in-training. "As long as they promised to stop fighting...for the time being." Ruby jerked her head in a quick nod while Yang nodded slowly. "Let them down, Glynda."

Her grip on her riding rod tightened. "But-"

"Glynda, let them down."

Three irritated signs later, both Yang and Ruby were on the ground, they turned away from each other, Ruby walking with Neo towards Beacon and Yang rushing to Ebon's side. Crimson and Skyler already jogging to catch up with Neo and Ruby. As soon as they caught up, Neo pointed at the both of them, than to Ruby, and than made a killing motion with her hand. _"Ask her about it, and I will kill you."_ Crimson didn't doubt it. Skyler was sure of it. Before they got even a dozen yards away from the scene of the reunion though, Ozpin called them back.

"What?" Ruby said shortly. Her voice revealing nothing.

Ozpin took a minute to answer, looking at Ruby with a calm, curious, expression. "Miss Rose, I would like it if you and your friends could accompany me to my office." He took a sip from his mug. "Right now."

Ruby paused before nodding again.

"Wonderful, Glynda, if you can help Miss Xiao Long and Miss Winter to the infirmary." Ozpin sat off on a brisk walk, followed, somewhat cautiously, by Ruby's team. The cramped elevator ride up was silent, but just by looking at the stone-faced members of Cinder Fall's spies, no one would ever guess the waves of emotion running through them, but for Ruby, she just felt...cold. No wild emotions were threatening to break her apart. _Like the calm before the storm._ Only Ruby feared, when the storm finally came, it would be too vicious for her to survive. The elevator doors open, allowing them to enter the headmaster's spacious office in the clock tower. Ozpin sat behind the desk and looked over at the, thankfully, still unknown team of spies and assassins.

"So...what happened?" Another sip from the mug.

Ruby stepped forward, opened her mouth, then closed it. What could she say? _"That so-called person down there was my half-sister who helped abuse me for most of my early life, who, along with a scum so vile that I refuse to even grace it with a name, left me on the streets of Vale to die. So, everything I told you that night was a total lie and I was actually raised by the infamous crime lord, Roman Torchwick, and sent to Beacon by a insane murderer to steal highly classified information._ Oh, yes, _that_ will work very well. While Ruby was trying to come up with a idea, Crimson stepped forward.

"It was my fault, headmaster. I said something to the blonde-"

"Miss Xiao Long."

"-I said something to Miss Xiao Long which made her and her friend come at me and Ruby and Neo here jumped to my defense. The situation quickly escalated into a brawl. I am truly sorry and it will never happen again." Crimson eyes were wide with apparent sincere sorrow and regret.

Ozpin looked at Crimson closely. The silence stretched on to last several minutes before Ozpin finally spoke. "Make sure it doesn't, Mr. Shard, make sure it doesn't." He looked back over the rest of them.

"You'll not be expelled, but this does not mean you are out of trouble, you will report to Prof. Goodwitch as soon as you leave and trust me when I say to you." Ozpin leaned in closer. "You will be watched closely for the rest of your stay here at Beacon." He leaned back and took another sip. "You may leave."

Once Ruby's team were back into the elevator, Skyler turned to Crimson. "That was a-"

"-Spur of the moment excuse that sounds at least semi-plausible." Crimson interrupted. He shrugged. "Wasn't the worst one I ever came up with."

"I take it you've done this before?"

"Once or twice. You can't really be found in a top-secret Atlas military base and get away with it by saying: "Uh..I was lost?" That sorta thing gets you shot."

Ruby raised her eyebrows. "Top-secret Atlas military base?"

"Yeah, top-secret Atlas military base."

* * *

"Return to the main hall and, I warn you, one step out of line and you'll be on the first ship back to Vale." Prof. Goodwitch stared firmly at them before turning away. The team strolled down towards the main hall, They walked in silence, unbroken even by Neo glancing ever so often at Ruby with worried eyes, wondering when the storm will break. Before they reached the hall, however, they saw the blond teen that had been throwing up outside the Airship. He appeared lost, Ruby's eyes focused in on him.

"Hey, isn't that Vomit boy." Crimson broke out into muffled snickers. He glance amusingly at Ruby. "Vomit boy?" His voice threatening to break out into roaring laughter. The sliver-eyed girl shrugged. "First thing that came to mind."

"Well, I'm not complaining." Crimson turned back to the confused vomit boy. "You think we should help him? Because I don't think he knows where he is going." Skyler nodded. "Sure, lets go win some friend points." He walked over to him. "Hello, you need help?"

The blond teenager looked over at him. "Um, yes." He looked around. "You would think that they would make things here easier to find, but..." He trailed off as he gestured around him. "Oh, the name is Jaune Arc, by the way. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

Skyler smiled. "Do they?" The rest of the team joined Jaune and Skyler.

Jaune put up his hands. "They will! Well, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always said...never mine." Jaune broke off as the smiles on Skyler and Crimson's faces grew. "Anyways, what's your names?" Jaune inquired, looking from face to face. Skyler clapped his hands together. "How rude of me. My name is Skyler Snow." He offered his hand out to Jaune who took it with a small pause. "How it is with the ladies, you may ask, it's smooth, dashing, and leaves them down to blushes and smiles."

Ruby could almost hear Crimson's eyes roll. "The name is Crimson Shard." Not to be outdone by Skyler, however, he added. "Extraordinaire at pretty much everything."

Neo closed her eyes and sighed at the two male's antics before nudging Ruby. "This here is Neopolitan, more commonly called Neo by friends." Ruby decided to go with the flow. "And called nothing by enemies because they'er all too scared of her to even say her name-OW!" A pink parasol smacked Ruby's shoulder. "My name is Ruby Rose." She said, casting Neo a dark look. "And I have this thing." She unfolded Crescent Rose and slammed it down on the cobblestone.

"WHOA!" Jaune jumped back. He pointed at the scythe. "Is that a Scythe?!"

Ruby nodded proudly, emotion creeping back into her. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A wha-?"

Ruby cocked it. "It's also a gun."

"Oh." Jaune nodded. "That's cool!"

Ruby held Crescent Rose off the ground. "So, what do you got?" A subtle gleam of a weapons fanatic coming into her eyes as she stared expectantly at Jaune who suddenly looked a little unconformable.

"Oh-uh, I got this sword." He drew out a simple, but well-made, iron sword. Skyler was semi-impressed. _Crocea Mors, not bad._

"Oooooh."

Jaune brightened. "Yeah, I've got an shield too." The sword sheath unfolded into a steal gold and white shield. Also very well-made. Ruby leaned in to touch it.

"So, what do they do-" As soon as Ruby placed her fingertips on the shield's surface, it sprung out of Jaune's hand, folding and unfolding from between a shield and a sheath, and causing Jaune to fumble for it, thankfully, he didn't drop either the sword or the shield.

"Well...the shield gets smaller.." He chuckled nervously. "So...when I get tired of carrying it I can just..put it away." He shifted from foot to foot. Ruby looked at the shield, which was now a sheathe. "But, wouldn't it just weigh the same?"

Jaune visibly deflated. "Yeah, it does."

Ruby laughed a little nervously as she spoke. "Well, I'm kinda of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing mine." Holding up her blood-red scythe. Jaune appeared shocked.

"Wait, you made that!" He pointed at the huge death-weapon. Ruby nodded.

"Of course, all students at...Signal forge their own weapons." _Or anyone who wants the perfect weapon._ Jaune looked at Ruby and then at the rest of her team. Crimson wiggled his eyebrows , Skyler nodded, and Neo open her parasol and set it on her shoulders. While none of them actually attended Signal, they had all made their own weapons. Ruby looked up at Jaune's face.

"Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune looked down at his sword. "It's a hand-me-down, my great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"...Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby chuckled. "Well, I like it! Not many people have a appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune said, a little false cheeriness in his voice. Ruby mentally face-palmed. _The classics? Great, I just called his sword old...well, it is old, but not a bad old, but to him that might sound like- *face-palm*._

"So, anyway do you know we are?" Jaune asked, looking back at Skyler who looked around and...looked around again.

"Well...um..mmm." He looked over at Ruby. "I don't know why they made this place so big, it seems to me like they could have gotten along just fine with a smaller area." They all stared at each other, except Neo who had her face in her hand in despair at this team of hers. Jaune spoke up.

"Do you think there might be a directory?"

Silence.

"Maybe a food court?" Ruby laughed as Jaune continued with a smile small on his face.

"Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Ruby snorted with suppressed laughter.

"is uh...is that a "no"?"

Ruby smiled. "That's a no."

* * *

They finally made it to the hall where Neo made sure that Yang and her friend were not anywhere remotely near Ruby. Lucky for them, Yang and Ebom were still in the infirmary. Jaune, on the other hand, spotted someone else entirely.

"Who is that?!" He gasped, pointing to the white-clad figure of Weiss Schnee. Unfortunately for him, Crimson's eyes zoomed on the situation like homing missiles and a smile split across his face.

"That, dear Jaune, is a piece of art. A lovely woman known for her kindness and always giving any person who ask her out for an date, a chance." He put an arm around the hopeful, smiling Jaune. "Currently, she is single and, if truth be told, rather lonely."

Jaune's eyes widened. "She is?" Crimson nodded solemnly, all traces of happiness wiped off his face.

"Oh, yes."

He let go of Jaune's shoulders. "Of course, we shouldn't be talking too much about her. Respect the lady's privacy, you know."

Crimson stepped away and watched Jaune out of the corner of his eye. "She likes blonds, just for you to know." That was it. Jaune took a deep breath and set off towards Weiss. As soon as he was out of earshot, Crimson started to laugh.

"I love this place!" He choked out through the glee. "So much fun just waiting to happen!"

Skyler looked down and shook his head. "Oh, that was very mature." Crimson waved him away.

"He'll be fine." A few minutes later, there was an affronted gasp, and a sharp slap echoed across the hall. Crimson burst out laughing again. Suddenly, feedback from a microphone caused Crimson to reside into muffled snorts. The headmaster's voice sounded out across the wide room. "I'll keep this brief." He pushed up his glasses.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish you plan to dedicated your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy." His eyes came to linger on Ruby and her team. "In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He stepped away from the microphone and walked off the stage. Glynda stepped forward.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins." She looked out over the crowd. "Be ready. You are dismissed!"

* * *

"All I'm saying is that my energy has not been wasteful, granted it wasn't necessarily for what you call "moral things". But it was never wasted!" Crimson plopped back down on his cot. "Wasted energy." He muttered. Skyler sighed and propped his fedora up, covering his eyes.

"Let it go, Zombie boy. People are trying to sleep." Crimson snorted, looking around the brightly lit room, where the murmur of voices could be heard all around them. "The only person whose trying to sleep is you." He crossed his arms, he had taken a shower that night, much to Skyler's surprise.

"What?" Crimson had demanded when he walked in with his hair brushed to the side and damp, hanging down past his left shoulder. "I went four days with that thing up and since today is a impotent occasion, I would like to start fresh." Skyler had just shrugged and tried not to laugh. The four of team had then staked out a spot for themselves by one of the large windows on the side of the ballroom, none of them felt comfortable sleeping in the middle of the room.

"So, why are you trying to go to sleep this early?" Ruby asked as it was only eight p.m. Skyler looked at Ruby from under the brim of his hat. "Initiation, I rather have a clear head and rested body for being launched over a cliff tomorrow." Crimson propped his self up on a elbow and looked over at him.

"A cliff? We are being chucked off a cliff for our initiation tomorrow?"

Skyler shrugged. "Well, not just a cliff, there's also something about retrieving some object or something. I'm not real sure."

"But we're being thrown off a cliff?" Skyler nodded.

"Uh, I knew Ozpin was more sadistic then he let on." Crimson laid back down and looked thoughtful. "I need some more Dust, then." Crimson mused to his self. He looked around the room."Mmm, Dust, Dust, Dust, Dust-Aha!"

He pointed to large stack of white cases in the far corner of the room. "Dust!" He looked over at the rest of them. "Does anyone else want any?"

Skyler raised a eyebrow. " _You're_ not going to steal that, are you?"

Crimson looked over at him. "You know, Snowball, you're right. I'm not going to steal that Dust." Nodding, he turned to Ruby. "Ruby, what is your specialty again?" He smiled at her, a smile that she returned with vigor.

"Funny you should ask, Crimson, funny you should ask."

* * *

Later that evening, Weiss Schnee came raging up to the group. She composed herself enough to speak without yelling. "Do any of you know what happened to four cases of Dust that I _had_ in my possession?"

"No."

"No"

"Nope."

Neo shrugged.

Weiss narrowed her glacier-blue eyes at them before turning away. Ruby watched her go. "Do you think she believes us?"

"Not at all."

"Not even an little bit."

Neo just grinned at Ruby from her cot, pink and white pajamas blending well with pink and brown hair and eyes. Ruby grinned back, feeling pleased for the first time today. The storm might break, but it would have to wait for another night. Another time.

* * *

 _"Trash! Garbage! Mistake!" The darkness hurled insults like stones at Ruby, who was drenched in blood, seeping wounds all over her body as shadowy figures pulled at her, trying to drag her down into a dark, dark place. A place where Ruby knew she'll never be able to climb her way out again. "You are the reason your mother is dead! Why then, do you think you are worthy of love!" The darkness swallowed her. Taking away the light from Ruby's sight._

 _NO, NO, NO!_

Ruby woke up gasping, shaking so violently she fell off the bed with a muted thud. Her voice gone in a silent scream of agony, not agony of the body, but a deeper agony of the heart. _I can't do it again!_ She thought hopelessly. _I can't survive another nightmare, I can't!_

A hand touched Ruby's shoulder. The contact caused her to roll over and swipe at the person who...Neo caught the blow, her own tears running down her face as she took in the view of Ruby like this. _"Oh, Ruby..."_ She picked up the shaking girl and crushed her in a hug, not caring when Ruby's tears stained the pink fabric of her bedclothes. Her only care to protect Ruby from the monsters both outside in the world and inside her own head. _"Never again."_

The two girls crouched on the floor for a uncounted amount of time. Finally, Ruby stood up, pulling Neo with her, back to the cot. "I really don't want to go to sleep alone."

Neo hugged her as they laid down on the small mattress. _"And I really don't want to let you go."_

* * *

...

...

...

Two shadowy figures stared inside the ballroom from their perch on the window-still. Dressed in white uniforms with masks carved in the likeness of the Creatures of Grimm. They stared down at the girl on the bed...and the much shorter girl who lay beside her.

"Is that her? The Target?" The taller of the two said, peering at them. "She looks a bit...unstable."

The short one scoffed. "Good, then the commander and her match." He shook his head. "Yes, that's her. That's the Target."

"Good, let's go." The taller one vanished into the darkness of the night. The short one moved as if about to go, then paused and narrowed his eyes at the red-haired girl. "Adam Taurus will be seeing you soon, mutilator."

* * *

 **So, your thoughts? Once again I'll like to thank Lucian Naruto for sharing some awesome ideas (see above) and being a driving force in making this story have a future (A rather awesome future if I say so myself) So, Thank you! And thank you to all the people who have favorited story, is following this story, and posted a review for this story! Thank you, guys! You're awesome and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Initiation

**Hello! TheoMidnight here and I lied. The days are not becoming less hectic, if anything they are more hectic. But I still found the time to write this chapter and I hope you like it! Bye!**

* * *

Neo woke up and saw that she was alone in the cot, turning to the side, she saw Ruby, standing by the cot, clipping on her rose-red cloak, she turned to Neo and smiled. "Good mourning, love" Ruby leaned in and -

Neo opened her eyes into the light of the dawn, Ruby nowhere to be seen. Neo sighed and rose off the bed, Skyler was already awake and tying the laces of his dress shoes, Crimson was cocooned in his blanket on the cot. Skyler looked up at Neo. "Good morning, Neo. Ruby is in the bathroom, in case you're wondering." He stood up and brushed off his jacket. "Well, I'm going for a walk. See you in the cafeteria."

He left with Neo watching him go out of the sides of her eyes. _"What's the matter with him? Or does he always go for walks in suits?"_ Neo propped her chin up with her hand, staring across the ballroom, deep in thought. She broke off when she saw Ruby coming back from the showers with her red cloak trailing behind her.

"Hey, Neo!" She called as she came closer and sat beside her. "Good morning!"

Neo smiled, a little wistfully, but Ruby didn't notice what was behind the smile as she continued on.

"First day at Beacon, item one is to survive being thrown off a cliff, no wait, actually, item one is to eat breakfast!" She looked at Neo.

"Mmm, again no. Apparently, item one is to get you dressed. Come on." She grabbed Neo arm and bag and dragged her down towards the showers. Their spot was quiet for a few minutes before Crimson sat straight up in his cot, looking like a brown caterpillar, he cocked his head to the side and listened.

"Why is someone singing "It's morning"?"

* * *

"So, what's the plan to make sure we all end up on the same team together? Because it might pose a problem if the assassin is on a team of actual hunters-in-training." Crimson strapped on his elongated war cleavers, the black leather straps not standing out on his one-sleeved trench coat. "I heard one girl make a plan to imitate a sloth to signal the person she wanted on her team."

Skyler frowned as he polished his golden pocket watch. "Do sloths even have a sound?"

"That's what the other guy said."

"Uh, guys? Me and Neo already have a plan." Both teens turned to stare a Ruby who was pulling the folded version of Crescent Rose out of her locker, she looked over at them. Crimson mouth turned down a faction. "So, no sloths?"

"No sloths."

"I even had a sound lined up. Oh, well! What's the plan then?" Ruby looked back Neo. "To make it up as we go along." Neo nodded frankly.

"So, I could make a sloth noises." Crimson's eyes brightened.

Skyler shook his head. "No, no sloth noises, I refuse to work with a person who makes sloth noises." He slipped his watch back into his vest pocket. Crimson raised a single, thin eyebrow.

"Fine, then. I'll just have you know that you're all missing out on some amazing sloth mimicry." The P.A. system sounded from around the locker room and Professor Goodwitch's voice rang out.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for intuition. Again all first year students to Beacon cliff immediately."

Crimson stood up, his deathhawk wilder then ever, and icy blue makeup shocking out from around his eyes. "Well, lets go get launched into a forest by our sadist nut of a Headmaster." As they walked down the length of the locker room, they saw Jaune apparently pinned to the wall by a red and gold spear.

"It was nice meeting you!" A tall girl with flaming red hair that reached down to her waist, said as she pulled out the spear.

"Likewise." Jaune sighed as he slid down the wall. The girl, with Weiss Schnee, left the locker room. Leaving Jaune sitting on the floor.

Crimson's eyebrows raised and a corner of his mouth turned up into a broken half-smile. "Looks like our friend Jaune is a real riot with the ladies."

Skyler looked out after the two girls. "That was Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune Arc just got pinned to the wall by Pyrrha Nikos!"

Crimson patted his shoulder. "Don't be jealous, Snowball, I'm sure, someday, you'll have your chance." He stepped over to Jaune and offered a hand. "Havin' some trouble there? Eh, ladykiller?"

Jaune groaned.

"I don't understand! My dad said all woman look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?!" He took the hand. Crimson's half-grin turned into a full-blown smile. "Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best sway to start the conversation." Jaune pulled himself up and sighed. Ruby tuned back to him and smiled sympathetically. "Come on, Jaune. Let's go."

* * *

On a cliff, overlooking a emerald-green forest, stood a line of students. Professor Ozpin and Prof. Goodwitch stood in front of them. Ozpin looked out over his new charges for this year, he noticed Ebon Winter, recently out of the infirmary, and Yang Xiao Long were at one end of the line while Ruby Rose was at the total opposite end. Ozpin noticed that Miss Neapolitan had positioned herself in-between the two half-sisters, her eyes gazing at Ozpin while her grip on the parasol tightened. Ozpin ignored this and started to speak to the students.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Prof. Goodwitch stepped forward. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of the teams." She looked at them all. "Well, allow us to put a end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

Ozpin picked up. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby rolled her eyes. _Not a problem. Me and Neo have fought together since we first met._ "-That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby stared in shock. First person you make _eye contact_ with?! Where was the logic in that?! _This is kinda of a problem!_ _Making sure me, Neo, Crimson, and Skyler all end up_ _on the same team will be hard enough, but now this?!_ Ruby's brain was trying to figure out a plan, so far the only thing that came to mind was closing her eyes and trying to find Neo by sense of smell.

"See, I told you!" A girl at the end told to a calm-looking boy with long black hair.

Ozpin plowed through. "After you've partnered up, make your way towards the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune laughed nervously before gulping in fear and Ruby heard Crimson mutter. "Sadist maniac."

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." _Of course, they won't._ "You'll find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must chose one relic and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." He looked down the line of students. "Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, um..sir-"

"Good! Now take your positions." The students stepped into various landing positions, well, everyone but Jaune, who still had his hand raised. "Uh sir, I got a question." The metal bases at their feet started to catapult students into the air, the white figure of Weiss Schnee gracing the sky her presence's as she was flung nearly out of sight.

"So, this landing strategy thing uh-" The other students of Beacon begin to fly through the air. "Uh, w-what is it? You're like d-dropping us off or something?

Ozpin looked at Juane. "No, you will be falling." More sounds of catapults releasing. "Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes or something?"

"No, you will be using our own landing strategy." The sounds of whooping filled the air as a girl with short hair was sent flying off the cliff.

"Uhhuh...yeah." Jaune brushed the back of his head nervously. "So, um, what exactly is a landing strate-GYYYYY-YY-YY-YY!"

Ozpin blinked and turned around to watch the students fall into the trees of Emerald Forest, he sipped his coffee.

* * *

Landing Strategies. They are either really awesome stunts of incredible prowess or spasms of flinging limbs and confusion. Or, in some cases, headbutting a bird at Mach 5.

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose, using it's blade to catch a thick tree branch and swinging around it to break her fall, a lone feather the size of a pencil falling off her cloak as she flung herself off again.

Crimson just opened up his arms wide as he plummeted through branches and leaves, landing heavily on the ground without even his hair ruffled. He picked a leaf off his coat. _Still alive!_

The sounds of explosions made him look up, a blond figure shot across the sky. Soon followed by a small girl in pink, white, and brown. Crimson grinned. _Hey, Neo._

Neopolitan was flying through the air. Her parasol clutched tightly in her hand as she squinted her eyes to see in the rushing wind made by her supersonic gild. She started to dip down, towards the forest. Just as she was about to hit the trees, she opened her parasol in front of her and crashed into the foliage of the forest, the Dust-enhanced fabric of her parasol breaking her fall. She hit the ground lightly, rolling into an standing position, she closed her lacy weapon of choice and set off to the north.

Skyler took his watch out of his pocket and looked at the hands as he fell through the air. _About time._ He started to twirl the watch chain in-between his fingers, the golden length of metal growing longer with each rotation, soon it seemed that he was twirling a giant lasso, he whipped the chain and it wrapped itself around a tree branch like a golden whip, swinging Skyler around the tree and sliding him along the ground, the chain even longer then before. He looked around. _Not bad._ He pulled the chain which cut through the tree truck like paper, one quick flick of the wrist and the watch chain was it's proper length. _Day one at Beacon is a go._

Ruby hit the ground and looked up, nothing. _OK, off to a good start._ She looked around carefully. _I wonder just how many people actually listen to that rule about eye contact._ She stood still a moment before setting off into the woods.

"Neo! Neo!" She started to make backup plans in her head. _I could be paired with Crimson and Skyler without a problem because at least they know about what I'm doing here. Jaune is nice, but I don't think he'll take the news of me being a criminal very well...plus, I don't think he would last long in a fight._

"NEOOO!" Something snapped a twig behind her.

"GRREEWWOL!"

"Uuggh, you're not Neo."

* * *

Neo walked calmly around the trees and pushed her way through bushes. _"Come on, Ruby. You're taking forever!"_ Neo had no doubt that it would be Ruby who would come crashing through the brush to find her. Ruby had a tendency to do things like that. Neo remembered with fondness on one time when Ruby had literally driven a truck through a wall of warehouse because a group of thugs from a rival crime lord had been blocking the door. Neo had been inside and Ruby hadn't.

"I didn't like the thought of being apart, so I stole their truck and made my own way in." The eleven-year-old Ruby had shrugged when asked why a wrecked truck was lodged in one of Roman's shipments. Neo looked around. _"I wonder if that was when I first started-"_ Neo jumped back as a decapitated Beowolf corpse flew past her. She looked at the hole made in the brush and spotted a girl in a cloak the same color as the red petals that were flowing all around her as she slayed Grimm with ease. Neo stood there, smiling at the sight of her.

"WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AND HELP ME?!" Ruby roared as a Grimm nearly slashed her across the chest. Still smiling, Neo joined the fray, dooming the remaining Grimm to total annihilation.

The last corpse dissolved into smoke as Neo walked over to Ruby and helped her up. Her body shaking in only the way it does when Neo is laughing.

"Shut up." Ruby grumbled. "That Ursa came out of nowhere!" Neo patted Ruby shoulder's condescending way. " _It's a Ursa, Ruby. They're not exactly the stealthiest things on Remnant."_ Ruby pushed her playfully as Neo continued to laugh. "Come on, we have stuff to do." Neo walked beside Ruby, the now partners headed north.

* * *

"So, that's the temple?" Ruby asked pointing to a amphitheater of stone which contained a dozen pedestals, Ruby couldn't make out what they had on them. Neo lounged in the tree, spinning her parasol around her finger. She nodded and shrugged. _"Yeah, probably."_ She jumped down and jerked her head towards it. _"Let's go."_

They walked down the steep hill, into the confines of the temple. Ruby could now clearly see what the relics were. "Chess pieces." Ruby picked up a Rook. "Guess we should take one, uh?"

Neo made a agreeing noise, looking around she noticed that three pedestals were empty. _"Apparently, we were not the first ones here."_ She turned back to Ruby and gestured at the entirety of the temple. _"Well, which one do you want?"_

Ruby mused as she looked around, something cute and funny or something cool and symbolic-like? Finally, Ruby strolled to the pedestal which held the black queen. Cool and symbolic-like it is. Taking it off and turning to show Neo, Ruby spotted a pair of people make their way into the temple.

"Oh, it's you." Weiss Schnee said crossly, still not believing that Ruby hadn't stole her Dust. "When did you get here."

Ruby shrugged. "Four minuets ago, more or less." Ruby glanced over at Weiss's partner and froze, a snarl forming on her face. Weiss Schnee's partner was Ebon Winters, the best friend of Yang Xiao Long. Ebon's face mirrored that of Ruby's, a snarl of hate on it and hard black eyes glaring at even harder sliver ones. Ebon's swarthy hands gripped the handle of her huge sword, a nodachi the weapon dork in Ruby noticed absently. Ebon started to pull the blade out, but was stopped by a light poke on the shoulder. Ebon looked over and saw no one, confused, she looked down and saw Neo, smiling sweetly as she started to tap the point of her parasol on the stone floor. _"Try and pull that out, go on. Try."_

Ebon winched at the sound of the parasol and let her sword slid back into it's sheathe. She turned back to Ruby her face set in a mask. She opened her mouth. "We-" Whatever genius thing that was about to leave her mouth never had a chance as Weiss saw what was happening and came storming back from the relics. "What is going on here?" She demanded, seeing the obvious hostility between the three girls. Ebon answered her. Her gaze never leaving Ruby's.

"This is the bit-" Black eyes flicked to Neo, who was staring up at Ebon like a cat might stare at a mouse. "-This _person_ is the same one who tried to kill my friend on the main road and sent me to the infirmary!" Weiss stared at her in shock and then turned on Ruby.

"That was you?! You cost nearly thousands of lien in damage! You nearly killed two people and injured dozens of others! You-HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" The last part was shouted.

Ruby was spared from answering by a pricing scream that sound like Weiss in pain. The scream was soon followed by others and then an gigantic crash.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Weiss looked to the west where the sounds of screaming and large objects falling were coming from, she drew a Dust Rapier from her waist. No one answered her however, because at that moment, Skyler fell screaming from the sky and hit the ground with a hard, nosiy thud. Ruby rushed over to him, followed closely by Neo. Ruby dropped to her knees beside the gasping boy.

"Skyler?! What happened?!"

He grabbed Ruby's shoulders and gasped out. "Nevermore...Crimson..is insane! Said it was too slow to walk. Wanted to lasso it...He succeeded, but..." He took a deep breath before shouting the last part.

"THE NEVERMORE ATE CRIMSON!"

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN A NEVERMORE ATE CRIMSON!"

The last thing Skyler saw before he blacked out was the view of a screaming, flying blond boy go over the heads of Ruby and Neo.

* * *

 **Okay...that is a bit of a weird chapter ending. Still, I hope you liked it and leave a review if you think I could make it better or just to comment on it! See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Crimson's Initiation

**Hey guys, sorry about the lack of new chapters over the weekend, one thing led to another and all of it resulted in no time to write a chapter. Still, here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Before Skyler fell from the sky, this nightmare happened…_

Crimson was bored; bored out of his mind. He was walking through the woods after being flung off a cliff, crashing through twelve feet of tree branches, and landing without so much a hair out of place (Though, it might be a bit hard to tell) and since then absolutely nothing had happened. Crimson walked through the forest, gazing around him without much interest, you see one giant tree, you've seen them all. The noise in the underbrush was mostly made by Crimson himself, his platform boots crushing the mix of leaves and twigs on the forest floor. But, suddenly, he stopped. Not sure why, but a whisper at the back of his mind told him to stay still and wait. So, he stood still and waited. Soon, the sounds of passage not being made by Crimson flowed through the forest, along with the murmur of conversation. The words floated over to Crimson's ears, along with the girl's voice.

"So, Blake, how's the reading coming along? Is it a good book?" The voice was cheerful, but Crimson could hear a heaviness behind that voice.

"I like it." This one, also a woman's voice, was calm, partly good-natured and partly veiled, like the owner was worried that her words would give away a terrible secret. "So, yeah. It's good."

"Cool."

Crimson caught a glimpse of a flowing black ribbon, closely followed by the mere passing of golden hair. The hair pricked Crimson's memory. _So, it's you._ Crimson recalled the fight on the road, with the girl with golden hair and golden gauntlets. He fingered one of the handles of his war cleavers before shaking his head. _No, I shouldn't. Based on the reaction of Ruby on the bridge, I think she would want to be the one to kill you._

Crimson listened and waited as the voices faded into silence. He moved on. _Where's Skyler? He has a stupid hat, but, at least, I can talk to him._

* * *

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Skyler was not having the best of luck in his endeavors in the Emerald forest. His watch chain-whip was singing around his body as he swung it at the multitude of Grimm surrounding him. "DIE!" The whip wrapped itself around the body of a Beowolf, cutting through armor and flesh like tissue paper. Skyler whipped the watch itself into the armored head of the pack Alpha, the force knocked the Beowolf Alpha to the ground where it stirred feebly. The rest of the pack howled in unison as their Alpha begin to dissolve, and charged with renewed vigor towards Skyler who braced himself for the attack...

A squealing bolt of vivid orange Dust energy plowed itself through the pack, causing them to yelp in pain and confusion as one of their members was flung back, deep into the forest with it's chest hair on fire. Everything was silent, except for the growls and yelps of the Beowolves, then a rustle in the trees and Crimson's voice. "QRRRAW-"

"NO SLOTH NOISES!"

"But, you still knew what that was! I'm telling you, I have a gift." Crimson left the tree and stood by Skyler, his duel cleavers in his hands. They were split down the middle of the blade to form what Skyler could only describe as twin energy cannons, a mass of dust crystals in a hollow at the end of the split, near the curved handles of the cleavers.

"So, you want help with the rest of them." Crimson gestured to the mass of Beowolves who were once again organizing and preparing to charge at the so-called hunters. Skyler looked at him, then at the pack of Grimm. He sighed.

"Sure, one more sloth noise, though, and no one will ever find your remains."

"Seriously, Snowball, work on your sloth issues." The Grimm charged, attacking with blood lust, but they were only met by a storm of Dust and metal.

As soon as Crimson emptied the Dust in his weapons, they closed to form the thick blades of the cleavers. He spun in a circle, slicing the Beowolves in a three foot radius to pieces. The almost-mirror-like blades weaving in a arc of death, while Skyler's shining watch sung it's song as it cut through Beowolf flesh. This chorus of death soon reduce the Beowolves to smoking heaps of soulless nothingness. Crimson and Skyler put away their instruments of their rather gruesome trade and sat off to the north.

"Nice watch."

"Thanks, nice...cleavers."

* * *

"HOW BIG IS THIS FOREST?!" Crimson shouted at the sky as they backtracked for the third time. "THIS IS BEYOND RIDICULOUS!" He stalked back down the path, followed by a much calmer Skyler who looked at Crimson with something very like amusement on his face.

"There's not a time limit, you know?"

"YES THERE IS! IT"S CALLED NOT BEING THE LAST OF THE IDIOTS TO REACH THE CLIFF! AND WE STILL DON"T HAVE A RELIC!"

"My dear Zombie boy, calm down."

Crimson turned around to face him. "Look here, I-" A light whooshing sound murmured on the air as a feather the size of the giant trees that made up the forest swung in to land in between the two teens. They stared for a moment then Crimson looked up. Skyler continued to stare in half-shock-half-horror at the giant black feather. "Why? Why does this thing exist?"

"Mmm..." Crimson continued to look up at the foliage of the forest, a ceiling of green above their heads. "Skyler, I'm going for a climb." And with that, Crimson rapidly scaled up a tree truck and into the canopy, his boots the last thing Skyler saw before they vanished into the waving leaves. Skyler rolled his eyes and leaned against the tree truck, minutes past, Crimson was still somewhere above.

"Crimson!" Skyler yelled into the treetops. "This is not going to help us reach the cliff before everyone else! Get out of the tree!"

There was a rustle, then a crack, then an assassin dropped to the ground from the canopy. There was leaves in his hair and a thin scratch on his cheek, but Crimson was smiling. A wide insane smile of someone who might not have the sanest ideas in the world. Skyler started to feel uneasy. "So, what's going on?"

Crimson's smile widened. "First, how good are you with that watch?"

"Extremely good, why?"

'Great, now come on."

Crimson walked back over to the tree and begin to rapidly climb it, Skyler stayed where he was. "Crimson, why?"

Crimson turned his head back, he was already half way up the tree. "If you follow me, I can show you."

"I don't want you to show me, I just want you to tell me!"

Crimson looked back down at him with a frank expression on his face. "Skyler, you're sucking the joy out of what's about to happen. Now, get in the tree and follow me." He climbed the rest of the way, disappearing once again into the canopy of the forest.

Skyler shook his head at the fact that most of his teammates were either crazy or hiding deep dark secrets. He started to climb the tree.

* * *

"You have me in the tree, what is it that you were so desperately trying to show me." The sky above the trees was turning gray with approaching storm clouds. Crimson's upper body popped out beside him.

"It should be making another pass soon."

Something begin to dawn on Skyler...

"Any minute now."

A very important thing that he should have realized long ago...

"Aaaand there!" Crimson pointed to a huge black shape in the sky, a shape that was getting lower and lower, and closer and closer. The winged shape of a Nevermore. Skyler looked over at Crimson.

"Ok, so you showed me the monster whose feather nearly crushed us, it's very interesting, and now we're going to climb down and continue to _walk_ to the temple...right?"

Crimson cocked his head. "Well, _you_ can." He looked at the incoming Nevermore. "I, on the other hand, am getting a bird's eye view of the forest...Grimm's eye..whatever. The point is that our winged friend over there is faster then walking." He gazed at the massive beast. "Much more dramatic as well, how many people do you know who ride in on a Nevermore?"

Skyler's eyes twitched. "What?"

"How. Many. People. Do. You. Know. Wh-"

"STOP!" Skyler raised his arms out of the leaves. Skyler had known, since he first met Crimson, that the eccentric assassin was a bit crazy, but Skyler didn't realize that he was completely out of his mind. "ARE YOU INSANE!"

"Yes."

Skyler's voice got even louder. "THAT"S NOT COMFORTING!"

Crimson shrugged in a _what-can-you-do?_ type of way. "Oh, I need your watch."

At these words, little flames appeared in Skyler's clear eyes. "NO! You can ride on all the monsters you want, but _nobody_ touches Timelash!"

One of Crimson's thin eyebrow's raised. "Timelash?"

"Yes, that's her name."

Crimson's mouth twitched. "Bringing us to my next question. Your watch is a girl?" His voice broke at the end and threatened to dissolve into hysterical laughter.

"GET BACK ON TOPIC!" Skyler took a deep breath. "Why do you need Timelash?"

Crimson pointed to the Nevermore, who was flying over them to make another circuit of the part of the forest. "I need something to snare monster bird up there, like a lasso." He saw the Nevermore flying over them and frowned.

"No, I'm not waiting another circuit." He pulled out one of his cleavers and reloaded it with a single Dust crystal. "HEY, BIG BIRD!"

He pulled the trigger, sending a bolt of fire Dust into the belly of the avian Grimm. The creature screeched in pain and rage...mostly rage. And swooped back around towards the two tiny persons that had stung it's belly. Skyler looked at the rage-full, mass of man-eating horribleness, his eyes twitching again.

"You absolute moron."

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" Skyler held on for dear life as he was swung around the Nevermore's leg wildly. Skyler had indeed helped Crimson "board" the giant monster by lassoing it's leg; not that he had a lot of choice in the matter as the Nevermore was about to eat them. Crimson had clambered up the golden chain and was somewhere on the Grimm's massive body. Now, muttering, Skyler started to inch his way up the chain before the metal cut through the Grimm's leg. He clambered onto the thigh of the creature and made his way onto it's back. Skyler spotted Crimson crawling his way towards the Nevermore's head. Clutching handfuls of black feathers, Skyler set off after him. "CRIMSON! CRIMSON!"

The rushing wind made it impossible to attract the Deathrocker's attention. "ZOMBIE BOY!" Not that Skyler stopped trying. He crawled faster and soon was right behind Crimson, which was unfortunate given that Crimson's trench coat was flapping so wildly that Skyler was whacked about a dozen times in the face before he manged to hold it down. "CRIMSON!"

The pulling on his coat made Crimson turn his head around to face Skyler. "WHAT?" He yelled into the wind.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING?"

Crimson rolled his eyes. "MAKING OUR WAY TO THE NEVERMORE"S HEAD! I NEED TO SEE AROUND!" He pulled his coat out of Skyler's arms and moved on down the spine. Skyler moved on with him, out of the way of the leather coat.

At the head of the beast, Crimson gazed around, while Skyler prayed to who ever was listening that the Nevermore didn't realize that the two humans who had shot it in the stomach were sitting on top of it's head. If they just stayed quiet, they should be fine.

"THERE IT IS! YES! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA!"

Oh, dear God.

The Nevermore screeched in rage as Crimson's voice was yelled right be it's head. It twisted it's body, trying to throw off the pests on it's back. The spy and assassin held on for precious life as the monster did a barrel roll towards the surface of the earth. The pure force exerted by the dive causing the human's grip to loosen on the feathers. "CRIMSON! IF WE GET EATEN, I WILL MURDER YOU!" Skyler tried to re-grip on the feathers, but was nearly blown off as he loosened his grip. "I HOPE YOU HAVE A PLAN, ZOMBIE BOY."

Crimson scrunched up his eyes. _Planplanplanplanplan-_ "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO JUMP!"

"..."

"SKYLER! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO JUMP!"

"THIS IS INSANE!" But Skyler inched his way to the edge of the Nevermore's neck and peered over. "THAT"S AN AWFUL LONG DOW-AAAHHHGGGAAAAHHH!"

Skyler felt a push from behind and was sent plummeting down. He rolled over awkwardly, so he was facing back towards the Nevermore. Crimson waved from it's back and prepared to jump, but something happened, something rather...unfortunate. As Crimson jumped, the Nevermore saw the flicker of his coat from the corner of it's eye. The monster whipped it's huge head around faster then Crimson could swerve to dodge it.

"OH, YOU FUCKER!"

Yep, that was the last thing Skyler heard before Crimson was sucked into the maw of a hungry Grimm.

* * *

Skyler woke up with Neo nudging him with her foot. Her ever-changing, mismatched, eyes looking at him curiously. _"You alive?"_

"Thank you so much." Skyler grumbled as he sat up. "Be sure to remind me to put you up for team medic." Neo rolled her eyes and helped him up. They walked over to Ruby, who was standing away from a pair of partners, Skyler recognized them as Weiss Schnee and Ebon Winters. _Mmm, Neo must be in a good mood today._ Skyler thought, noting that Ebon was not on the ground, bleeding.

"Can someone please get me out of the tree now?" Jaune's voice sounded a bit hopeless as Skyler turned and regarded the boy in the tree. "Hey, Jaune." Turning back to Ruby, Skyler shrugged. "Sooo..what now?"

It wasn't the best thing to say, but Skyler wasn't at his best at the moment. Ruby put her hands on her head and full-body twitched at the stress of the fact that one of her partners-in-crime got himself eaten.

"I don't know! I never really thought of this of a possibility! I mean, riding a Nevermore; sure! But being eaten by one?! Who saw that coming?!" Neo and Skyler just looked at her. Ruby dropped her hands and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We should be fine if-" Ruby was cut off by fierce growling coming from the forest. Trees fell as a huge Ursa plowed itself through the brush, snarling. Suddenly a electric glow struck it behind and it collapsed forward.

"Yeehaw!" A girl with short orange hair rolled off the Ursa's back and stood up smiling, she spun back towards the Ursa where the smile faded a little. "Aww, it's broken."

She hopped on top of the fallen body of the dead monster and bent down to look at it. "Eeeeew..." A frizzled-looking teen with black hair came running up to the body. He put a hand on the Ursa's shoulder to steady himself.

"Nora?" He panted. "Please, don't ever do that again."

Nobody was really sure if Nora heard him as she was already going from relic to relic, looking them over.

"Ooooo.." She bent over a golden rook. She snatched it up and placed it on her head, then-

"NORA!"

"Hehehe, coming Ren!" She saluted and bounded back towards him. Ebon and Weiss stared in semi-shock at her. "Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa?"

"Sure seems like it." A voice said from behind Ebon. She turned around to see Yang and her new partner Blake. "Hi, guys!"

Skyler stepped back from Neo and Ruby. "Easy now, it won't do if you kill them." Though both Neo and Ruby tightened their grips on their weapons and glared at the _thing_ in front of them, they stayed where they were. Yang's eyes swept the rest of the group before landing on a figure draped in a red cloak. You could almost hear her heart stop as Yang Xiao Long once again saw Ruby Rose. the blonde's smile froze in place, stopping dead in her tracks, she stared with widened eyes at the girl she "killed" so long ago. The two stared at each other. Hate and...other things, unexpected things, bubbled up between them. Yang stepped forward, earning the sound of weapons being drawn from Neo and Ruby. Yang hesitated. "I-"

"GRRREEEOOLL!" The insect-like screech sounded from the forest, throwing everyone into a defensive postion, suddenly Pyrrah Nikos ran from the cover of trees, closely pursued by a a very angry looking Deathstalker who knocked trees down like twigs.

"Jaune!" She shouted as she leaped through the snapping pincer of the giant creature. She rolled across the ground as the monster swiped at her body.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted, finally out of the tree.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Ruby pinched her nose again. "Is there anything else? Anything at all to make this day more-" Neo stopped her and pointed up. Ruby and Skyler looked. Skyler sighed while Ruby seemed to have a blood vessel pop.

"Looks like my friend, Sir-eat-a-Crimson is back."

* * *

 **Sorry for not adding the fight with the Deathstalker and Nevermore, that will sadly have to wait until next chapter which should be out by tomorrow evening, maybe. The forming of teams and the official Beacon fun should start next chapter as well, which will be awesome. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and to all the people who have been reading this story so far, thank you! See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Arsenic and Bile

**Hey guys! Here it is, the tenth chapter! In this is the last part of intuition and the naming of the teams! After this, we should get into the Beacon school year where the real fun begins! So, read and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 _To recap the current hellish situation. Crimson has gotten himself eaten, two huge Grimm are trying to kill everyone, and Ruby is stuck with one of the people who abused her and left her alone to die..._

"Shouldn't we go help Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted as the Deathstalker continued to chase the warrior around the clearing. Turns out they didn't need to, as the Deathstalker backhanded Pyrrha with one of it's truck-size claws, sending her hurling across the space of the clearing and depositing her at the feet of the group.

"Well, there goes one of the better fighters." Skyler said. "Luckily for you, we still have three left." He glanced around the group. "So, does anyone have any ideas?"

The Nevermore screeched overhead.

"Any ideas at all?"

Ruby narrowed her sliver eyes and fully unfolded Crescent Rose. "Yeah, I've got one."

She took off running towards the giant Grimm, using the scythe's recoil she launched herself at the charging, subterranean Grimm. She carved the deadly blade in a overhead slash, only to have it blocked by the Deathstalker's armored claws. The powerful collision sent Ruby sprawling back, nearly causing her to impale herself on the razor edge of Crescent Rose.

"Neo! Battling a huge arachnid! A little help!"

She turned and shot the Grimm in the face, which did nothing but make it angrier then it already was. Ruby collapsed Crescent Rose as she spun around and ran back towards the group of other hunters-in-training. "NEO!"

Neo grabbed Skyler and set off at a run to Ruby. Skyler pulled Timelash out of his vest pocket while Neo held her Parasol firmly in her hand. But a Nevermore, the same Nevermore that currently had Crimson in it's stomach, gilded over the clearing, it's red eyes set on the fleeing form of Ruby. It screeched as it reared up and clapped it's wings, sending a hail of razor sharp feathers into the path of the fleeing girl in red. The deadly feathers pierced the ground all around her, one pinning her long cloak to the ground, trapping Ruby where she was. The spikes of the Nevermore stopped Neo and Skyler as the feathers thudded down, narrowly missing Skyler while Neo flipped into the air to dodge a deadly shaft. Neo's feet touched ground as she made a violent gesture to Ruby. _"Get out of there!"_

Neo slipped in-between two feathers and started to rush to Ruby, Skyler followed with more difficulties as the form of Neo slipped and slid into places Skyler could barely fit his upper body into. Ruby pulled on her cloak, but the feather had driven it far into the ground. "Neo, it's stuck-"

"GRREEEWOL!" The Deathstalker had crept closer, and was raising it's tail, the gold-color stinger simmering wickedly in the sunlight. "NEAPOLITAN!"

The stinger struck down at an unavoidable speed, even if she wasn't trapped, Ruby would never be able to dodge it. Neo saw the stinger flashing down and pumped her legs faster, almost to a blur, but she was too far away to get there in time.

 _"RUBY!"_

There was blast behind the multi-color girl, a rush of gold, and a resulting collision that blew Ruby back, yanking her cloak out from under the feather. Ruby rolled across the ground and into a crouch, she turned to look at the person who saved her. A sharp gasp escaped her lips.

" _You_?!"

Standing there, holding the Deathstalker's stinger in her armored hands, was Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

"But..I..You." Ruby stood up, she stayed where she was, but looked at Yang in pure shock. Yang had an expression on her face that Ruby didn't recognize. The gold blonde opened her mouth.

"I jus-"

"BIRD!" Skyler's scream made both of them look up to see the Nevermore diving straight towards them. Yang used Ember Celica to shoot the stinger into the path of the Nevermore; the tail of the Deathstalker and the head of the Nevermore collided, causing them to roar in pain and jerk back. The humans took this time to run back to the rest of the group, Neo and Ruby splitting off away from Yang with Skyler in tow.

"Guys, that thing is circling back." Jaune said nervously, pointing to the now fully enraged Nevermore. "What are we going to do?" Weiss glanced over at the incoming Nevermore, her eyes narrowed.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." She nodded to the temple just a few feet away. The remaining relics glimmering in the sun.

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab a relic and make it back to the cliffs." She looked around. "There's no point in fighting these things."

Skyler raised his hand slightly into the air. "Well, there's Crimson, but...yeah, no point. You're right."

'Run and live." Jaune nodded. "That's an idea I can get behind."

They grabbed the relics as the Deathstalker came screeching back.

"Time we left." Ren said with conviction. Ruby nodded.

"Right, let's go!"

Ruby led the group towards the distance cliffs, Neo smiled after her for a moment before taking off after Ruby.

They broke through the trees, into the ruins of an ancient temple, this one being hugely more gigantic then the amphitheater from where the hunters just left.

Running to the cliffs, Ruby heard the Nevermore come screaming over the trees. It flew over the hunters, causing them to take shelter behind the pillars that lined the long forgotten road. The Grimm circled the towering temple at the base of the cliff, landing on top, the monster let out a screeching roar of challenge.

"Well, that's great!" Yang crouched next to Ebon, Blake, and Weiss.

"It's about to get better!" Skyler pointed behind them. Jaune turned to see the Deathstalker crash out from the forest.

"Oh, man, run!" Jaune shouted over the screeches as he and Pyrrha bolted from their hiding spot. The others followed.

The rush of hunters charging its perch caused the Nevermore to take flight once again, murder in it's soulless eyes.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren commanded as they rushed through the columns. Dodging a hail of Nevermore feathers. Nora pulled a massive, pink grenade launcher from her back and fired off several similarly colored grenades. The Nevermore roared with pain as the explosives erupted in a mess of purple Dust. The Nevermore flew off to the side while the Deathstalker crawled up behind Nora, its claws widening only to have them deflected by Blake and Ren. A glyph appeared at Nora's feet and Weiss helped her leap as Ren and Blake sprinted to the bridge that separated the forest from the temple. Pyrrha turned to see the Deathstalker snarling after her companions. She planted her foot as she crouched down to one knee and shifted Milo into an rifle.

"Go! Go!" She shouted as Nora and Weiss raced past her, the bronze-clad warrior fired at the approaching head of the Deathstalker. Ren slid to a stop beside her and blasted rounds from StormFlower as Blake leaped away from the clutching claws of the Grimm, who was far too big to fit on the bridge. They ran across the stonework that spanned a deep canyon, but before the hunters could reach the other end, the Nevermore appeared, using it's body like a battering ram, the monster obliterated the bridge, splitting the entire group in two. Jaune ran to the edge of the broken bridge and stared across at Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha as they battled the monstrous Deathstalker.

"Man, we need to get over there! They need help!" Jaune looked around as Nora came bounding up with a determined expression on her face.

"Let's do this!"

Jaune looked at the gap in front of them. "Yeah, but, uh..." A piece of bridge cracked off and fell into the misty depths of the canyon. "I can't make that jump."

Jaune didn't even have time to feel nervous as Nora laughed evilly, she hit Jaune back with Magnhild before unfolding it into a huge hammer. Taking a running leap, she pushed herself into the air, raising her hammer high above her head, preparing to bring it down. Jaune pushed himself off the stone.

"No, wait!

The hammer cracked the stone bridge, flinging Jaune into the air. "No! No! No! No!" And just like that, Nora Valkyrie and Jaune Arc went to battle a Deathstalker. Unfortunately, in the progress of smashing the Deathstalker's head in, Nora was propelled backwards, knocking Blake off the broken bridge.

Blake hurled Gambol Shroud, it's chain clinking as the blade of the chain scythe stuck into the rock face of the cliff, allowing Blake to swing elegantly through the air. She landed on the face of the Nevermore and sprinted down it's back, slashing with Gambol Shroud and its sheath down the length of the Grimm's back. She landed on the opposite side of the gap from Pyrrah, Jaune, and the rest.

"That thing is tougher then it looks." She told the rest of the group of hunters-in-training. Yang's eyes narrowed.

"Then we hit it with everything we got."

Neo looked over at Ruby, who nodded. Neo might not kill Yang yet, but her suggestions and orders were pretty much just noise to Neo. Skyler decided to follow her lead. Ruby hefted Crescent Rose, pointing it at the oncoming Nevermore. Ebon clicked a switch on the handle of her Nodachi, and the blade split and folded in half to reveal a single-barrel shotgun. Skyler pulled a small ice Dust crystal from his pocket and placed it inside Timelash. Spinning it around, Neo noticed that the gold shine was outlined with glacier blue. The Nevermore screeched as it dived down towards them.

"KILL IT!" Ruby shouted. Her group unleashed a barrage of Dust and a hail of bullets. Skyler nearly turning Timelash invisible with the speed that he was weaving the watch around him. Each swipe in the air releasing a crescent of icy Dust energy. The storm of lethal force caused the Nevermore to dive lower, right into the tower of the temple where the small group was standing. The tower exploded with the force of the Nevermore's crash, sending huge chucks of stone flying upwards. The huntresses and single huntsman leaped from chuck to chuck, landing on one of the four higher bridges of the temple. The Nevermore circled around for another pass.

"None of this is working!" Weiss stated as Yang fired round after insignificant round at the huge avian Grimm. The creature dived down into the depths of the canyon, the fog swallowing it.

Yang jumped down from the pillar where she had been blasting away at the Nevermore. Landing beside Ebon, the two girls peered down over the bridge.

"I don't see it." Ebon said slowly, waiting for the roar that would signal the monster's return. Blake and Weiss joined them.

"Maybe we injured it." Weiss looked down. "I mean, we hit it with-"

The high bridge shattered as the Nevermore knocked through it from below. the group of huntresses on the edge had the unfortunate placement of being right where the Nevermore's wide shoulder was, and as a result, the group suddenly found themselves on a unstable elevator ride up the cliff. They did not, however, end up like Crimson when they jumped off the the beast's shoulder and touched down on top of the cliff. Yang snarled and, with the rest's help, unleashed another barrage on the Nevermore. The combined forces of Gambol Shroud, Ember Celica, Myrtenaster, and Ebon's sword-gun, whom she named Scale Snatcher, hit the Nevermore squarely in the right wing. The limb was blown apart and the Nevermore was sent screeching to the ground where it landed with a thud on the broken pile of stone that used to be the temple. It lay limp and unmoving on the jagged heap.

"Please tell me it's dead." Skyler reloaded Timelash. "Because that would be fantastic."

"SRRREAAACC!"

"It's not." Ruby emptied her clip at the so-beyond murderous Nevermore, while Skyler unloaded Timelash of Dust. The Nevermore didn't even flinch as it pushed itself off the jumble of stones. The monster slammed down over the criminals, cutting off any means of escape. Skyler looked up in a calm sort of horror as the snarling Nevermore loomed over them, it's jaws gaped wide.

"Guess we're going to get to see Crimson again, after all."

The Nevermore drew it's head back, beak opening wide and...jerked it's entire body up on it's thick feet. The creature's remaining wing flapping wildly as it made squealing noises that no Grimm is actually capable of making naturally. Not that the squeals were being made naturally. The monster's belly extended, retracted, and then was blown open in a explosion of fire. The newly formed hole spilling the stomach's contents all over the bridge, toxic green fluid and one very, _very,_ angry Crimson. His hair was flat and slick with fluid, what little remained of his makeup was running down his face, and his coat was smeared with copious amounts of...something. Crimson panted as the Nevermore fell over backwards. He stood up straight, wiping off the slime around his eyes, and walked over to the rest of his team. He stood beside Skyler and stood glaring at the Nevermore. Skyler was the first one able to speak.

 _"How_ are you alive?!"

Crimson spit a spray of digestive fluid out of his mouth, the rest of the team, as a whole, took a big step back. Crimson raised his sleeve to wipe away the stomach acid from his lips, took one look at it, and put it back to his side.

"I'm just lucky, I guess."

"You were _eaten!"_

Crimson whipped his head around to face Skyler who, along with both Neo and Ruby, had a disgusted look on his face.

"Really?" Crimson crossed his arms which made a slimy squelching noise. "I take it that it was me shooting my way out of a Nevermore's stomach that tipped you off." He continued to glare harshly at Skyler. "Or was it the fact that for the past half hour I was being tossed around in the digestive juices of a PISSED OFF GRIMM!" He shouted

"Well, uh...um." Ruby tried to say something supportive, but Crimson was really not in the mood. He stopped her with a raised hand.

"No, stop it. We will stop talking about this and continue with our lives."

Ruby nodded. "That's fine with me, nobody got eaten!" She gestured to the rest of the team. "Let's go!"

They turned to find a why up the cliff and saw that the other group had already killed the Deathstalker.

"Hi, Ruby!" Jaune waved over at her from the other side of the canyon. "Nice work!" He pointed to the Nevermore.

"Thank you!" Crimson called out before Ruby could say anything. "Nice work on the scorpion!" He gestured to the Deathstalker that had it's own stinger impaling it's head, it's body was hanging half-way down the cliff.

Jaune smiled and shrugged. "Oh, it was noth-BEHIND YOU!" Jaune pointed in terror behind them. The team spun around just in time to dodge the Nevermore's wing as it slammed down on the stone.

Crimson looked at the Nevermore in rage. "Will you just _die,_ already!"

The Nevermore screeched a defiant challenge and Crimson snarled. "Ok, your choice." He scooped up his cleavers and charged the crippled monster.

Ruby looked over at Neo who looked back. Ruby shrugged. "Let's get this done." Neo smirked and used her semblance, both her and Ruby vanished in a swirl of color.

Skyler waved his watch around, shrugged, and charged into the fray, shouting. "DIE!"

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark." Ozpin announced the names of the new team. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester."

Ruby's still-not-official-team clapped polity, Skyler still had a shocked expression on his face. "I never thought a Nevermore's body could twist that way." He murmured to Neo, who smiled slightly. Ruby hushed them as the next team stepped forward.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Lead by Jaune Arc."

"WHOA! Go Jaune!" Crimson clapped loudly while quietly saying. "Got to admit, not my first choice."

Pyrrha gave Jaune a playful shove, but, Jaune, having the footing of a obese penguin, he fell over. But they smiled at each other.

Crismon clapped and whispered to Skyler. "The involuntary body twist was one thing, but the way that Nevermore's head popped off? _T_ _hat_ was unexpected."

"Both of you, hush!" Ruby turned back to the stage where the next team was coming forward.

"Blake Belladonna. Ebon Winters. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team EBWY (Ebony). Lead by Ebon Winters."

A shocked smile appeared on Ebon's face and her black eyes glowed with pride and happiness. Yang was jubilant. "Yeah, Ebon!"

Ruby and the rest of the undercover criminals remained silent through the cheering. Then it was their turn to step on the stage. Ozpin faced them, a little sternly.

"Crimson Shard. Neapolitan. Skyler Snow. Ruby Rose. You four retrieved the black queen piece. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RSNC (Arsenic). Lead by Ruby Rose.

* * *

"Well, that was difficult!" Skler exclaimed as they entered their dorm room, simple, with four beds lining the wall. "I hope this employer of ours is of a appreciating sort."

Neo and Ruby snorted so hard that their noses started to hurt.

"That's a no, then?"

"A very big no."

Skyler sighed. Dropping their bags along side the beds, The official Team RSNC made the dorm at Beacon Academy home.

"Good night, Crimson!"

'None of you are forgiven."

* * *

 **OK! There we go! Team RSNC is in business and at Beacon, what's going to come from this? Awesomeness...as well as vengeful enemies, wild sprees of crime, kick-butt fight scenes, and a lot of property damage! Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed this story and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	11. School and Signs

**Hey people! Sorry for this late chapter, for the last two days I was binge watching Claymore (I regret nothing) and just didn't really write...anything. But here it is! Chapter eleven! Read and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"GOOOOD MORNING, TEAM RSNC!" Ruby's shout, combined with a shrill whistle had a rather negative reaction on the Team.

"GAA! WHY?!" Skyler set up straight in the bed and looked wildly around. Crimson tried to flip out of his bed with poise, but the blanket caught around his feet, resulting in an uncontrolled belly-flop onto the floor. Neo just stuffed her pillow over her head and stayed in bed. Ruby looked around and shrugged.

"Fine, your choice." Ruby activated her Semblance, a storm of rose petals appearing in the room. Crimson found himself standing up with the blanket throw messily back onto the bed, Neo was suddenly upright on the floor, reeling a little from dizziness. Skyler, on the other hand, had the unfortunateness of wearing a silk nightshirt causing the supersonic Ruby's hands to slip which resulted in Skyler flying, screaming, out the window at nearly the speed of sound.

Crimson collapsed back onto the floor in hysterics.

* * *

"OK! Now that we are all assembled! We can official begin our first order of business!"

Team RSNC was standing around the room, Skyler's aura healing his broken nose. He stood staring at Ruby.

"What?"

Crimson however had gotten the gist. "Decorating!" He looked around the room. "We still need to unpack."

Neo nudged her suitcase open, spilling its entire contents on the floor.

"And Neo needs to clean!"

Ruby blow her whistle to retrieve everyone's attention. "Alright! Crimson, Skyler, Neo, and their fearless leader Ruby, have begun their first mission! Banzai!"

Skyler face palmed and then stared in bafflement as Crimson joined Ruby. "Banzai!"

Neo pumped her fist into the air.

* * *

"It's not going to fit."

"It'll fit!"

"It's way too big."

"Shut up, Snowball!"

Crimson tried once again to squeeze the huge chest into the room. The monster of a dark brown chest banging against the doorframe. Skyler watched, curious to see where this was going.

"Where were you keeping that anyways?"

Crimson grunted in response, he tried fitting in the chest at an angle and managed to push it half through. "Come on, you filthy little shi- "The chest plowed through the wood of the door-frame, exploding the wood on both sides, and widening the middle of the doorway by 4 inches on both side. The trunk landed on the floor with a bone-jarring thud. Neo and Ruby, who seemed to be dismantling a bed to replace with a hammock, jumped and turned to see the chest sitting solidly on the floor. Crimson looked at the doorway.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would."

Skyler came back down from his bed. "Oh good, glad we could get by with only some damage to our dorm."

Neo raised her eyebrows at the massive black box, she looked over at Crimson. _What do you even need that for_?"

Crimson rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "A few things we might need for our stay here. Hair dye, some weapon repair kits, extra clothes, explosives."

Neo confused expression cleared up and she nodded affirmatively. She and Ruby went back to setting up the room.

Skyler came up to the chest and brushed off some wood chips. "Where are you going to put this thing?"

Crimson stared at Skyler for a moment, then looked at the chest, a concerned look on his face. But before he could say anything, the sounds of Neo's bed falling apart caught his attention. As Ruby cheered, a light came into his eyes and he pulled one of his cleavers out of its sheath.

"Skyler, did you know that I can't sleep in a real bed?"

Skyler eyed the cleaver warily. "I sorta guessed that, but- "

The cleaver's blade split, revealing a white orb of Dust.

"Crimson…"

Crimson grabbed Skyler and pulled him out of the way. "Nobody move." The cleaver welder called out, his eyes narrowing as he took aim.

"You might die."

"CRIMSON!"

* * *

"OK, decorating is done and only slight damage to the door-frame and Crimson's corner of the room!"

Crimson threw the last pillow onto the chest which he had official decided to make his bed when he reduce the school bed to kindling. Skyler shot a glare at him.

"Yeah, also scorch marks on my bed when the maniac nearly blew it to pieces!"

Crimson held up a finger. "But I didn't."

"Anyway." Ruby announced. "Our second order of business is…classes." Bleakness crept under her voice as she opened the class schedule. "Ok, we have a few classes together today. At nine, we gotta be at-."

Crimson raised his hand. "Yeah, about that."

Ruby raised her head. "What?"

"It's 8:55."

Skyler scrambled off his damaged bed. "IT'S EIGHT FIFTY-FIVE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He pushed past Crimson and ran full-pelt down the hallway, towards the classrooms. Team RSNC poked their heads out into the hallway to see Team JNPR and Team EBWY doing the same.

"Everyone's late." Ruby muttered. "Everyone to class!"

Team RSNC ran after it's well-dressed member. Followed closely by Team EBWY.

Jaune looked confused. "Class?"

It took his team falling on him to boast his memory. "Wh-whaaa! Ullig!"

He pushed himself off the floor and started sprinting. "We're gonna be late!"

* * *

"Monsters! Demons!"

"Incredible egotistical Professors." Crimson muttered into the crock of his arm.

"Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But _I_ merely refer to them as prey! Hu-huh-Haha!"

The rest of the class room remained silent.

"Uhh." Professor Port recovered. "And you shall too, upon graduating this prestigious academy." He started to slowly pace the room. "Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that, is where we come in."

He faced the class. "Hunters! Huntresses!" Port clicked his tongue at Team EBWY who looked very uncomfortable.

"Individuals who sworn to protect those who can't protect themselves. From what you ask?" The Professor paused dramatically. "Why…the very world!"

"Eyyy-YUP!" The student in an upper tier attached judgmental stares from the rest. Port plowed on through, however. Boredom or no boredom, conscious students or unconscious students, nothing will make Peter Port stop talking!

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story! A tale of a young, handsome, man."

"50 lien says our Professor thinks extremely high of himself." Skyler murmured to no one in particular as Port carried on.

"Me. When I was a boy…"

And that was all the useless information Crimson could fit into his brain. For the next twenty minutes, babbling filled the classroom as the students doodled or fell asleep.

"...Despite smelling like cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. Peter, he told me, …"

False alarm, Crimson put his head down.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I return to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high! Celebrated, as a hero!" He bowed to the class.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable. A true Huntsman must be dependable. A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" He looked around.

"So, who among you think they are the embodiment of these traits?"

A commotion sounded at the other end of the room as Weiss Schnee raised her hand high in the air.

"I do, sir!" The heiress shot a glare at Ebon Winters who appeared to be ignoring her. Port raised his eyebrows.

"Well, then. Let's see." He gestured for a large iron cage to be brought in. "Come, and face your opponent!"

The cage snarled and rattled.

* * *

Weiss held her rapier out on front of her. Preparing for whatever comes out of that cage. Her team shouted support.

"Gooo, Weiss!"

"Fight well!"

"Yeah, Represent Team EBWY!" Ebon shouted. Weiss turned on her in annoyance.

"Ebon, I'm trying to focus!"

"Well, sorry." Ruby heard the coal-haired leader of Team EBWY mutter.

Prof. Port raised his weapon. "Alright, let the match begin!" He brought the blunder-axe down on the lock of the cage and released a Boarbatusk into the classroom.

The monster charged straight at Weiss, a growling squeal issuing from the Grimm. It bowed its head preparing to gore Weiss, but she step-sided away and slashed Myrtenaster across the beast's back. But the armor of the monster caused the blade to ring off and jerk Weiss back. Landing with grace, she prepared for another attack.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that, were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Yang called out.

The Boarbatusk charged as Weiss attacked, unfortunately for the human, her rapier managed to get caught in the Grimm's tusk where it stayed with Weiss hanging on for dear life.

"Bold new approach? I like it!" Port chuckled. "Now let's see how well you do against two!"

He raised his blunder-axe again and knocked the lock off a second cage, this one containing a large Beowolf.

Crimson looked over at the Grimm as the rest of Team RSNC's expressions changed to shock. Crimson shook his head.

"Of course, Ozpin _would_ be drawn to the man who unleashes Grimm on the students." He put his head down and said in a drowsy voice. "Tell me who survives."

The Boarbatusk wrenched Myrtenaster from Weiss's hands just as the Beowolf pounced. But Weiss wasn't a novice at combat, she leapt aside in the nick of time, the Beowolf, not releasing the human was no longer in the way of its claws, hit the Boarbatusk full-on, sending both tumbling into a heap.

Weiss took the opportunity to rush to the spot where her sword lay on the floor. She picked it up and launched fire Dust at the pile of Grimm, but the Boarbatusk rolled around to deflect the Dust on its armored back. The Beowolf and Boarbatusk detangled and started to approach Weiss from both sides.

"Weiss..." Ebon said worriedly, nervously watching the Grimm with her hand on the hilt of Scale Snatcher.

"I'm fine!" Weiss snapped back. "I am completely fine-AAAHGGGGAAAAA…"

A rolling ball of Boarbatusk death rammed Weiss in the stomach. The Beowolf howled and came snarling up, preparing to finish the kill. Weiss painfully rolled to dodge it's claws and slipped her thin blade into the eye socket of the rancid smelling creature. It jerked back as the blade skewered its eye and whipped its head around in agony. Weiss pushed herself up.

The Beowolf lumbered back to let the Boarbatusk take its place. The swine Grimm squealed harshly and charged, only to slam into a huge, white glyph that Weiss conjured up in front of her.

"Ok, I can do- "

GRRREWWOL! The Beowolf's blow sent her flying to the side, where she landed in the middle of the room. Blood poured from the slashes on her back, she tried to once again push herself up, but her arms gave way and she fell back to the floor. Prof. Port, seeing the situation, raised the Blunder-axe.

"That's enough, monster." He started to squeeze the trigger, but the Grimm had other plans, the dazed Boarbatusk gave its head a shake and turned on the Professor. It rammed into the man and sent itself and the human plowing to the ground.

"WEISS!" Team EBWY jumped up in their seats, they leaped over the barrier and rushed to help. But the Boarbatusk had other ideas, it rushed the approaching team, leaping away from the unconscious body of Professor Port.

"WEISS! Get up!" Ebon called as she, Yang, and Blake fended off attacks from the Grimm. But Weiss wasn't listening, she was trying to reach her rapier as the Beowolf came closer, drool dripping from its lips. It stood over Weiss who looked up at it with wide eyes. _So, I die at school? After everything I did to get here, this is how I die?_

The Beowolf raised its paw, claws extended, a snarl escaping from the monster's lips. Weiss closed her eyes. Waiting for the blow…waiting…waiting…Weiss cracked open her eyes. _What is going-OH MY GOD!_

The Beowolf was reeling back, a smirking Ruby having just drove her fist into its throat.

* * *

Ruby stared in shock as a second Grimm was unleashed on Weiss. She gestured towards the Grimm with wild hand gestures.

"What is Professor Port thinking?!" Off to the side, Ruby heard Crimson mutter something that just about amounted to calling the entire staff of Beacon a bunch of filthy sadists. Ruby glanced at Neo.

"Really though, two Grimm? Really?"

Neo just shrugged and watched the fight. Skyler joined her, saying sideways to Ruby.

"I'm sure it will be fine."

It wasn't fine.

Ruby stood up in her seat as Weiss was thrown to the middle of the room by the Beowolf. Team EBWY joining her.

"WEISS!"

The Team jumped down to help the fallen girl, but they were attacked by the Boarbatusk before they could reach her. "WEISS! Get up!"

But as Ruby watched the Beowolf loped towards the injured figure on the floor. Neo took one look at Ruby's face and sighed. She pointed to Ruby's back, which was devoid of Crescent Rose. Ruby just cracked her knuckles. Neo looked at her and swung her parasol in the air. _"You're insane, Rose."_

Together they leapt down to the brawl.

Skyler watched them, knowing full well that Ruby and Neo could probably take on every Grimm in Vale and slaughter them with ease. Crimson kept his head down.

"So, who's winning?" The muffled voice of Crimson asked.

Skyler looked at the battle. "Well…Ruby just throat-punched the Beowolf, that's quite the right hook she has there."

"Mmm."

"Neo, I do believe, has just shattered into a thousand pieces."

"Yeah, she does that." Crimson's twilight blue eyes poked over his arm. "Remember, with the Nevermore?"

Skyler nodded. "Sure, when she stabbed it in the eye."

"Yeah." There was lull in the conversation as the Boarbatusk was beheaded. Team EBWY rushed forward and grabbed the unconscious Weiss from the puddle of blood she lay in. Neo reappeared on the Beowolf's back as Ruby plowed her fist into the soft underbelly. The monster doubled over which caused Neo to smirk. A blade jutted out from the end of her parasol and she drove it through the Beowolf's spine. A quick twist and the beast's howling became a soft whimper. The monster dropped to the floor and started to dissolve into shadows.

Neo stepped down from the carcass and, hooking arms with Ruby, walked back to Crimson and Skyler.

"Good job." Skyler nodded, Crimson gave them a thumb ups.

* * *

"Sooo…what now?" Crimson looked at his team questionably. Evening has fallen over Beacon and the students had been released for the day. Ruby mused, throwing a few thoughts around in her head.

"We could go visit Roman?" Ruby liked the thought of seeing Rome' again and Neo's face brightened. But Crimson suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"Well…uh…err…I really rather not."

Ruby turned to look at Crimson. "Do you and Roman have some deep, dark history? Because Roman literal cringed when he put you on my team. Crimson, what did you do to make Roman cringe?"

Crimson just did a small shrug. "I have no idea." He stared at the evening sky. "Complete mystery."

Skyler stretched. "Translation: I do not want to talk about it because it might cause either Ruby or Neo to kill me with a fiery vengeance." Skyler held up his hand. "Or If I say it aloud, the whole of Remnant will want to lynch me."

Crimson pointed at Skyler in an affirmative manner. Neo looked at Ruby who looked back.

"Tonight we dangle him out the window."

Neo nodded.

* * *

The sun sank below the horizon, casting Beacon into semi-darkness. Curfew had already fallen and the students were in their dorms.

"So…this was quite the day." Yang said, sitting on the top bunk of her bed. Ebon was sitting beside her, staring worriedly at the bottom bunk where Weiss lay sleeping. Yang noticed.

"It wasn't your fault, Ebon."

Ebon's forehead furrowed. "I know, but I still feel like I'm to blam- "

"NO!" Yang interrupted. "It's not your fault! At all!" Yang looked over at her and said in a softer voice.

"We saved her. You saved her."

Weiss's voice sounded from below. "Actually, I think the leader of Team RSNC saved me…what is her name again? Ruby Rose?"

At the mention of that name. Yang stiffened. For years she hadn't uttered that name, but ever since she came to Beacon?

Ebon turned to Yang, her mouth set in a frown.

"That's another thing, Yang. How? How is she alive? You told me she was killed by the Grimm after she ran awa-."

"Please stop!" Yang looked away from her teammates, out the window. "I…I don't know. Okay?"

Ebon looked at Yang, but didn't say anything else. Silence invaded the dormitory as the darkness deepened. Finally, it was broken when Ebon hopped down from the bed and flicked the light switch. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light and noticed something amiss in the room.

"Hey guys, where's Blake, have you see her?"

Weiss shrugged from where she lay on the bed and winced at the movement. "Ow…no, I haven't. I haven't seen her since I got out of the infirmary."

Yang looked back over at her team leader. "I saw her go off to the cliff where we were initiated, she seemed like she was in a hurry."

Ebon looked out the window then shook her head. "Blake can handle herself, I'm sure it's fine." She clapped her hands.

"OK, let's get to bed before Goodwitch finds our lights on."

"A little too late for that." Glynda Goodwitch's voice came from the doorway.

Ebon slowly turned around to face the stern, green-eyed instructor. "Hi, Professor!"

"Mmm." Goodwitch looked the dorm over. "I see Ms. Belladonna has not returned." Green-eyes met black. "I'll see her in my office tomorrow and make sure you are _all_ in your dorm by curfew." She walked out and closed the door. Her footsteps moving on down the hall.

"Well, she's a bit unforgiving." Yang said.

Ebon opened her mouth to reply but shouting down the hall made her stop. It was Prof. Goodwitch.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! PULL HIM UP THIS INSTANT!"

The voice of what Ebon assumed to be Ruby Rose answered the shouts.

"OK! OK! Hold on! Sheesh, we weren't going to drop him!"

"PULL HIM UP!"

Another voice answered this time, a well-cultured voice with a slight accent of the north.

"Oh yes, pull him up. What a horrible thing to dangle Crimson out the window!" The educated voice also seemed to be on the verge of disabling laughter. A growl came from RSNC's dorm room and it took a minute for Ebon to realize that it was Goodwitch.

"You will all come to my office tomorrow morning!"

An offended voice that Team EBWY assumed to be the other male member, protested.

"What?! What did I do?! I was the one being dangled out the window!"

The door slamming was the professor's answer.

"LIGHTS OUT!"

* * *

Blake sat on the edge of the cliff, looking out over the top of Emerald forest, painted pale in the moonlight. She just sat there and stared, not worried about any stray Grimm that may be lurking, looking for a meal.

 _Was it really her?_

A Ursa roared in the forest below, but the still figure didn't even twitch.

 _But that doesn't make sense! Why should she be here? How is she here?!_

A wisp of smoke from the still dissolving corpses of the Nevermore and Deathstalker floated gently up into the open air.

 _But that face…_

Blake shook her head, she needed to get back to the academy. She stood up and brushed the grass from her clothes. Walking back to the high towers that winked in the distance, a thought crossed Blake's mind. A very worrisome thought.

 _If that really is her, if that really is the girl who was in the alley that day._ Blake took a deep breath.

 _Then Adam is not far behind._


	12. Suspension

**Hello people! Sorry for the late upload (I really don't have a reason...so, yeah) But here is Chapter Twelve at last! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh, if you see any grammar mistakes, please report them and I'll fix 'em. (I have been paranoid that I'm missing some in the proof-reading)**

* * *

"OF COURSE, THERE IS NO RULES ABOUT HANGING PEOPLE OUT OF WINDOWS BY THEIR FEET! IT'S NOT LIKE IT HAPPENS OFTEN!"

"If there's no rules, then why are you yelling at us?" Crimson poked a finger into his ear. He eyed the fuming Prof. Goodwitch

"Also, why am I in trouble again?"

Glynda fixed him with a glacier-cold glare. "Just because there are no _specific_ rules about what happened in the dorm, does not mean it wasn't still a major breach of school policy. You endangered another student heedless of the rules of the school." She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Unfortunately, I cannot expel you, but that doesn't mean you won't be suspended!"

Ruby's eyebrows rose. "So, are we suspended?"

Goodwitch's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Until further notice, you will return to your homes, if you cannot, the school will-" She trailed off as Crimson raised his hand. "What?"

"Yeah, could we eat lunch first?"

Glynda Goodwitch's eyes twitched.

* * *

"Who eats swordfish?"

Crimson looked at the silver platter that held an entire swordfish resting on a bed of salad greens.

"I mean, seriously. Swordfish? What?"

Skyler just continued to eat his food while Crimson talked about how much of it there was.

"How many students like swordfish? And what's with all the watermelon? There's like entire tables of watermelon."

"Hello, teammates." Ruby said as she and Neo sit down with them. "I see Crimson is ranting about the watermelons again."

Crimson looked offended. "I'm not ranting! There's just a lot of watermelons!"

As the "watermelon conversation" ensued, Team JNPR came over to their table.

"…I don't have to take your anti-watermelon bigotry and-Oh…hey, Jaune."

"Hey, Crimson." Jaune greeted as he sat down with his team beside the unknown criminals. The rest of his team sat beside him. Skyler seemed to almost explode at the fact that Pyrrha Nikos was sitting at their table. Crimson wiggled his eyebrows at him, which made the well-dressed spy blush in both embarrassment and anger. Jaune looked around at the two teams.

"Oh guys, this is Team RSNC. RSNC, these are my teammates, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie."

"Hello!" Pyrrha said warmly and with a smile. She looked over to Ruby, who paused in the process of eating to smile back. "You must be Ruby Rose."

"Yeah, and this is my partner, Neo." The tri-colored student gave a lazy wave. Ruby then pointed to Skyler and Crimson.

"The one in the fedora is Skyler Snow." Skyler took off the fedora and did a small bow of the head.

"And the one with the deathhawk is Crimson Shard." Crimson waved even lazier then Neo and spoke.

"So, you're Pyrrha Nikos, uh?"

Something passed over the warrior's green eyes, but the smile remained in place. "Yes, I am…I take it you have heard about me?"

Crimson smiled. "Bits and pieces." He drummed the table with his fingers. "So, how's Beacon so far?"

"It's lovely, how is it for you?"

"Well…"

Skyler snorted and turned to the red-haired warrior.

"We all got suspended for attempted defenestration on Crimson here."

Pyrrha looked over with wide eyes at Crimson, his smile not changing a bit.

"Yeah, after lunch we can either take a bullhead back to Vale or the catapults. Goodwitch didn't care which." He stood up, brushing off his one remaining sleeve.

"Well, I must be going-Oh, that's bad!"

Crimson looked in growing unease as Team EBWY entered the cafeteria. Skyler jumped out of his seat and cast a look at Ruby and Neo. Neo's face transformed into a glare, a glare that made Crimson surprise that Yang Xiao Long and Ebon Winters didn't go up in flames. Ruby's face hardened and Skyler saw her hand twitch to her back. The place where Crescent Rose was usually slung. Crimson sat back down and looked over at the two with an unspoken question.

Skyler narrowed his eyes at them. "They'll go sit somewhere else, more than likely."

They didn't.

"Well, I guess Ms. Schnee is feeling practically grateful." Skyler muttered as he cast a wary look over at Ruby and Neo. Both looked less than pleased. They weren't the only ones though.

Yang had a look on her face that was half-absolute horror and half-…even greater absolute horror. But she let Ebon pull her easily along to the table. As they sit down beside Team RSNC, Weiss offered her hand to Ruby.

"Ruby Rose, I just want to thank you for what you did in class yesterday."

Ruby's dark look was thinly veiled as she turned to Weiss.

"It was the least I could do."

She turned back to her food only to stare at it, or rather, to glare it like it did her an unspeakable wrong. At least, it was less obvious than glaring at the person at the end of the table.

Neo, on the other hand, did no such measures to disguise her hatred.

"I'm sorry, but what is your problem?" Blake said, a little irritably, giving Neo a hard stare.

Neo turned to the raven-haired huntress and flicked a finger at Yang. The blonde huntress looked at the finger in even more horror then Ebon thought could ever appear on someone's face. Yang quickly turned her eyes to the table.

 _Oh my God, she knows?!_

The fact that the knowledge of what Ruby's early life was like wasn't exactly private knowledge, shook Yang to her already breaking core.

 _How could she know…. di-did She tell her?_

Yang stretched her neck to look over at Ruby, as soon as lilac eyes touched her, Ruby jerked her head up and met the gaze with a sliver glare, and, in the first time in over five years, Ruby Rose spoke to Yang Xiao Long.

"What?"

To say the word came out in a snarl, with that one word pounded in with fire and steal, would be a colossal understatement. It was so bad that Crimson dragged Jaune away from the table. Skyler backed inaudibly away, as far away from the standoff as he could get.

Yang jolted back and started to stammer.

"I-I…uh-h…R-Ruby, I-I..."

"Shut up."

The words were spoken coldly, with no hint of…anything else in her voice. "Shut up now."

Yang managed to close her mouth, but the look in her eyes remained. That look was more than enough for Ebon to finally join the conversation. Slamming her hand on the table, she nearly shouted.

"What is going on?!" She turned to Yang. "You shut down as soon as someone so much as mentions Ruby's name and you refuse to explain why!" She turned to Ruby. "And you! You nearly killed Yang and you obviously want to do it again! Why?! You two are sisters!"

Laughter crackled out from Ruby's mouth. The noise made both Team EBWY and JNPR jump in their seats as they watched the huntress with wide eyes. Ruby spit out the last of the laugh and looked up at Ebon.

"You don't understand _anything_."

With that, Ruby rose from her seat and marched out of the cafeteria. Neo cast one last glare at Yang before following. Crimson watched them go and released Jaune from his grip.

"Ok, you can go back now."

* * *

Ruby sat on her pallet, staring at the floor of their dorm. The wind blowing in through the open window causing Neo's hammock to swing lazily, casting shadows on the planks of wood. She didn't move, even when the door opened, revealing Neapolitan standing on the threshold. She stepped into the room, allowing the door to swing shut behind her. Neo walked over to where Ruby was sitting and kneeled down beside her. A gently hand on the shoulder. The hand didn't mean anything, but was something Neo did whenever Ruby was diving too deep into memories.

Ruby twitched at the contact, her wild eyes meeting Neo's worried ones. They gazed at each other for an indefinite amount of time. Ruby's eyes lost their wild shine and was replaced by their normal glint. She closed them.

"I spoke to her." Emotion was raw in her voice. "I swore I wouldn't."

Neo smiled sadly. _"That wasn't something you could control."_

Ruby looked back into Neo's eyes. "But I spoke to her! For five years I couldn't even _think_ her name and just now?" Ruby shook her head and went back to staring at the floor. "What am I going to do?"

Neo put a hand under Ruby's chin and lifted her face.

" _You do what you whatever you think is right. I will help you."_ The look in Neo's shifting eyes was fierce. Ruby gazed into them.

"Neo, I don't kno- "

Ruby was interrupted by Crimson rushing into the room and slamming the door shut behind him. He stayed glued to the door as the sounds of pursuit sounded from the hallway. Ruby, the past events momentarily forgotten in her confusion, stared at him. "Crimson? What are you- "

"Shush!" Crimson hissed at them as voices lifted outside the door.

"WHERE DID HE GO?!"

The voice was female and very, _very_ , angry. Large footsteps sounded outside.

"Let's go, Coco. We shouldn't be in the first-year dorm." The voice was deep and with a light accent. The person named Coco sighed angrily.

"Fine, but if I see that little _prick_ again…" The mutterings faded as the pair walked back down the hallway. There was silence for a minute, then Crimson breathed a sigh of relief.

"Big-ass gun." He muttered before turning to the two girls with a bright smile.

"Hey! Since we are suspended, what says you about going to visit…anyone, for the rest of the week? Like, right now?" He beamed at them before some sort of realization hit him. "Oh, uh…Skyler is somewhere in the ventilation system."

Neo face-palmed.

* * *

"INSIDE VOICES!" Ruby shouted down the stairs as Skyler yelled something that was completely incomprehensible except for a sentence that sounded something very close to "Unforgivable whack-job of a criminal!".

Apparently, it was Crimson that caused Skyler to dive headfirst into a ventilation shaft. Neither of them telling Neo or Ruby why.

Ruby entered the loft of the warehouse, Ruby's and Neo's home. Ruby looked around at the warm interior and breathed in the familiar smell of Roman's cigars and Neo's smell of ice cream, and, if Ruby concentrated, the scent of roses. Neo walked up to her, out of the kitchen area, and shrugged.

" _Ro' must be out."_

"Yeah." Ruby glanced behind her as Crimson and Skyler stepped up, into the loft. Crimson nodded, his cleavers shining below his shoulders.

"Nice place you got here."

Skyler spied Roman's screened off room. "So, where's Torchwick?"

Neo and Ruby shrugged. "A job, probably."

"Ah."

Crimson wandered over to the kitchen. Ruby looked after him.

"You know, when Rome' comes back, he's going to wonder why the entirety of Team RSNC is crashing at his home when they're all supposed to be at Beacon."

"Yeah, probably." Crimson answered as he opened the fridge, his face lightened up. "He is also going to wonder why all his food is gone." He proceeded to raid the fridge. Ruby was indignant.

"Hey! That's our food you're stealing!"

"Mmmf." Crimson waved her away with his mouth full. He closed the fridge door and went off done the rest of the loft.

"Don't touch anything that looks like it might explode!" Ruby called after him. "And if you value your life, stay away from my end of the loft!"

She walked over to the sitting area where Skyler and Neo were already lounging. Sitting down next to Neo, she sighed and leaned her head back.

"So…what now?"

"Plot ways to betray Crimson to those second-years that hate him?" Skyler suggested. A small smile formed on Ruby's face.

"Nah, Crimson would catch on."

They leaned back and watched as Crimson's figure weaved in and out with the shadows of the coming night. The air in the loft murmured with the faint sounds of the docks outside and the gentle hum of the kitchen inside. The constant swish-flow of sound slowly allowing Ruby to drop into a daze. And from a daze into restful sleep, sitting beside Neo and hearing the soft ticking of the watch in Skyler's vest. Ruby drifted through nonsensical dreams. Dreams that were broken by the sounds of the warehouse doors screeching open. Ruby stretched.

"Well, that's probably Roman. I'll go tell him the good news of school."

She got up and walked down the spiral staircase. She stepped into the shadows of the warehouse, crates casting them all over the floor.

"Hey, Rome'! Guess who!"

"Ruby Rose, presumably."

Ruby froze. The voice that answered her was a woman's. A low and seductive voice that radiated cruelty and fire. Ruby slowly turned around as a tall woman stepped out of the shadows, a smug smile on her face.

"You are just the person I wanted to see."

 _Oh no._ Ruby's stare became a glare of thinly veiled disgust and intense dislike. Her voice mirrored her face.

"Cinder."

Cinder Fall stood in front of her, looking down at Ruby. "I don't recall asking you to leave Beacon." She bent down condescendingly. "Why are you here? Why is your team here?"

Ruby wasn't surprised that Cinder know who she was with, but how to tell her that her master plan might fail because her spies were all suspended?

"Early vacation. For being such good students." Ruby stepped back from the taller woman. "What are you doing here?"

Cinder's smile opened, showing her teeth. "Is Roman here?"

Ruby stiffened, remember the last time Cinder asked that. _Oh, not this time, you sick psycho._ Drawing her head back, Ruby spoke.

"That's not answering my question, what are you doing here?"

Cinder straighten up, her smile growing a little taunt. "I am here, to speak with Roman." Her amber eyes brightened. "Who is obviously not here."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "No, he's not. So, I guess there is no reason for you to still be here, is there?"

The smile shrank into a tight line and the amber eyes flared.

"You will learn not to speak to me like that!" Cinder spat over her shoulder as she flashed back towards the still ajar doors and, heels clinking against the floor, disappeared into the night.

Ruby stayed still a moment, glowering after the person who thought that she could rule Ruby's life. Finally, Ruby went up into the loft. As she entered the warm dwelling, she breathed a sigh of relief to see…Neo holding a flailing Crimson in a headlock with Skyler collapsed on the floor laughing. Neo paused in her punching Crimson's head to look questionably up at Ruby.

" _Where's Ro'? Wasn't that him down there?"_

Ruby took a deep breath. "It was Cinder."

Neo released Crimson and Skyler, after a few coughing hiccups, managed to stop laughing. He gazed between Neo and Ruby.

"Cinder? Cinder Fall? Isn't that our employer?"

"Yes, but she's a gigantic _bitch_!" Ruby spat vehemently. Neo's mouth quirked into an agreeing smile.

"I'll take your word for it." Skyler said mildly. He picked himself off the floor and looked down at Crimson.

"Just to let you know, you deserved ever moment of that." He mocked the dazed Crimson who twitched at the sound. He groaned.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can someone please kill the person who is using the jackhammer on my brain!"

* * *

 _~After Ruby left the loft, leaving Crimson, Neo, and Skyler alone~_

Neo watched the red clock trail down the staircase after Ruby, smiling a small smile, she rose from the sofa and went down the loft, flipping on lights. The newly illuminated abode revealing Crimson in _her_ corner! Neo huffed in outrage and stormed over to the fellow assassin.

Neo whacked him on the shoulder with her parasol to get him to turn around and pointed back towards the sitting area, snapping her fingers for emphasis.

" _Get out! Move!"_

Crimson just planted his feet in front of her and smiled his cocky grin. He didn't move an inch.

"Oh, my lovely Neo, I was just poking around your wonderful home and guess what I found!"

Resisting the urge to flip him off, Neo crossed her arms and glared at him, raising her eyebrows.

" _What? What did you find?"_

The cocky grin becoming a full-blown smile. Crimson lifted his hand to show Neo a small Ursa plushy. Neo's face became red in unadulterated anger as she tried to snatch the stuff animal away from Crimson's grasp. But Crimson being 6.1 plus eight inches of platform boot, he just lifted the dangling Ursa above his head and well out of Neo's reach.

"Who would have thought the cold-bloodied assassin, the feared Neapolitan, kept a stuffed Ursa." His eyes found the whirl of Neo's. "So, does he have a name?"

That was it.

Neo can take a lot, she can resist the urge to kill certain so-called people, she could do all this and more. But _this_! You couldn't pay Neo enough to take _this_! She set her teeth in a snarl and decided to let Crimson have one, last chance. She pointed to the friendly looking Ursa.

 _Give me the plushy now!"_

The cockiness of the smile only grew as Crimson looked down at her.

"Or what? What are you going to do to me-AH! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

* * *

 **WARNING: Things are going to get a bit heavy in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and to all the reviewers, followers, and favoriters (Yes, that is now a word) all I can say is THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're all awesome! So, I'll see _you_ in the next chapter!**


	13. Secrets not meant to be Shared

**Hello again! Sorry about the delay (Writer's Block snuck up on me and then proceeded to beat me over the head with a baseball bat) But here it is! Chapter Thirteen! Hope you enjoy!**

 **If you see any grammar errors, tell me and I will fix them!**

 **Warning: There is a sorta Lime scene in here (I say sorta because one member was a bit...involuntary, which brings me to the next warning: attempted rape, no one panic, there is a reason I say attempted)**

* * *

Ozpin gazed over his desk at Glynda, who glared at the sliver-haired headmaster.

"You want me to do what?!" She said in a voice of barely suppressed rage. Ozpin sighed.

"I want you to recall the suspension on Team RSNC."

Glynda's upper lip curled back. "You do know why they are suspended in the first place? This isn't some hasty decision, but a legitimate punishment!"

Ozpin raised his hands in peace. "They didn't technically break any rules or policies. Suspending them was a bit unfair."

"THEY WERE HANGING A TEAMMATE OUT A WINDOW!"

"Yes…well…I still want them back."

Goodwitch looked to about to pop a blood vessel. "I-"

Ozpin looked at her with a single eyebrow raised. Goodwitch threw up her hands and shouted.

"FINE! But remember if this comes back and bites you on your ass; it is not my fault!"

She stormed out, fuming at the prospect of bringing those nightmares back into _her_ school. As the elevator door slid shut, Ozpin sighed deeply.

"Don't make me regret this, Ms. Rose."

* * *

Roman didn't come back that night, Neo wasn't too worried, but Ruby, after that little meeting with Cinder, was tense and uptight. Sifting on her pallet, Ruby stared at the metal roof of the warehouse, the loft itself cast in darkness and silence. As loud as he is while awake, Crimson barely made a sound when asleep.

 _Of course, given the beating he received from Neo, Crimson could be a coma._

Ruby rolled over to her side, trying to clear all thought from her mind. It wasn't easy. The thoughts of what happened at Beacon barely crossed her mind, but the thoughts of Cinder and their meeting threw her for a loop and she could not calm her brain down. Even when Ruby first met Cinder Fall, the psycho made her feel uncomfortable; then it got worse, Ruby could barely stand to look the amber-eyed creature in the face because of what happened on that day, years ago…

" _So, who are we meeting again?" Ruby scuffed her boots against the wet pavement of the very outskirts of Mount Glenn. "An evil psychopath or a crazed murderer?"_

" _Oh, hush." Roman rolled his eyes at the thirteen-year-old Ruby. "And stop scuffing your shoes!"_

 _Ruby stuck her tongue out at his back and continued to kick at the damp road. She looked around at the broken buildings._

" _So, where's Neo? Why isn't she here too?"_

" _Because Neo is learning how to drive so she can finally buy her own ice cream."_

" _Oh…when can I drive?" Ruby kicked a rock off the cracked road._

" _When you're sixteen."_

" _Ugh, fine. How about fighting? When can I fight?"_

 _Roman rolled his eyes again._

" _Ruby, just yesterday, you took down a member of the Grimm Pack with your bare hands."_

 _Ruby shook her head. "No, that doesn't count as fighting."_

 _The crime lord cast her a curious glance. "So, what does it count as?"_

 _Ruby smiled a little, a gleam coming in her sliver eyes. "Massacring."_

" _You're a little monster, you know that right?"_

" _Meh."_

 _Finally, they came to an office building that might have been towering when it was first built, but now collapsed in on itself, the face of the office perforated with holes and gaps in the stone and glass façade._

 _Ruby whistled as she looked at it. "Definitely a crazed murderer. Why did you bring me here again?"_

" _Because you can beat a fully grown man unconscious with your bare hands."_

" _Ah…so, are we going to go inside?"_

 _Roman and Ruby entered the ruin through a gap where the doors were supposed to be, the inside of the office was nearly worse than the outside. A huge hole took the place of the ceiling, the second floor was nonexistent, with the desks and various other junk strewn around the plaza; turning it into a colossal junk heap of rotting material._

" _HELLO!" Ruby called out into the gloom of the plaza. "ANY CRAZED MURDER-MMF!"_

" _I'm Roman Torchwick!" Roman called out while keeping a hand over the mouth of the struggling Ruby. He gazed around the darkness. "I'm on time, what about you?"_

" _Actually, you are two minutes late." A low silky voice answered. A woman stepped into the dim light, she was tall with night-black hair and glowing amber eyes, a small smirk playing on her lips. Two other shadowy figures could be seen behind her, covered by the gloom inside the office. Roman didn't care about who were behind the woman as he was too busy staring at the woman herself._

" _Well…hello, gorgeous." He chuckled as Ruby rolled her eyes. She took the opportunity to pluck his hand off her mouth and step away from him. The woman, seeing the thirteen-year-old girl, frowned._

" _Who is this? I said come alone!"_

 _Roman held up his hands, Melodic Cudgel dangling from his grip. "Hey, take it easy, she is just here as my own little version of backup."_

 _Laughter burst from one of the woman's henchmen in the shadows. The woman turned back with a glare._

" _Silence!" The glare fixed back on Roman. "Who is she?"_

 _Roman looked at Ruby who shrugged and stepped forward. "My name is Ruby Ros- "_

 _SLAP!_

" _You will speak when spoken to- "_

 _The woman's harsh rebuke was cut off as Ruby smashed her fist into the woman's sternum, she doubled over, wheezing._

" _CINDER!" Her henchmen started forward, the sounds of their weapons being readied, they were stopped by the sight of Melodic Cudgel and a fully unfolded Crescent Rose being pointed at their faces. They froze, breathing heavily as Cinder tried to compose herself. The henchmen revealed themselves to be some grey-haired man with heavy-looking magazines on his legs while the other turned out to be…_

" _Emerald Sustrai." Ruby growled upon fully seeing the fellow thief. "For someone who says they own allegiances to no one, you seem to be awfully chummy with Wheezy here."_

 _Emerald growled and her grip on her duel pistols tightened. Roman raised his eyebrow._

" _One of your street buddies?"_

" _We avoided killing each other if that what's you mean, the full story I'll tell you later."_

" _Fun! So, are you two going to lower your weapons or are you going to be stupid?" Roman gave a small grin in the direction of the henchmen. They glared death at him, the one with the silvery-grey hair flexing his legs while Emerald raised her weapons ever so slightly._

" _Enough." The voice was rougher, but still low and slightly sultry. Cinder straightened up, her face expressionless. "Enough."_

 _Her lackeys relaxed their fighting positions and settled for glares. Roman watched as Emerald holstered her weapons; he smiled and spun his cane in a circle before placing it back on the ground. Ruby did the same for the scythe._

 _Cinder stared at Ruby, her eyes just as impassive as her face. "What is your name?"_

 _Ruby scoffed. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I being spoken to now?" Cinder narrowed her eyes and repeated what she said. Ruby struck a cocky pose and answered._

" _Ruby Rose. I take it that you are Cinder…someone?"_

 _Roman muffled a chuckle so that Cinder didn't notice, not that she would anyway; she seemed to be completely focused on the girl in front of her. To her henchmen's surprise she answered the young girl's question._

" _My name is Cinder Fall. Tell me, where did you learn to hit like that?"_

 _Ruby looked in some surprise at the woman in front of her. "I learned to hit like that thanks to being myself, a few attitude problems, and dozens of crazy bastards."_

 _The smirk slowly started to return. "Did someone have a fun childhood?"_

" _Fun" is not the word I would use to describe it." Ruby muttered. The smirk returned in full force as Cinder heard those words. Roman seeing the smirk, decided to get everything back on the reason they came here and away from Ruby._

" _Did you call us for a reason or are we just going to stand around and chat?"_

 _Cinder turned to Roman, the smirk fading, replaced by a more professional expression._

" _I have a proposition for you, it will be long and will require absolute secrecy, it would worth your while, of course."_

" _I'm listening."_

" _I'm planning a revolution of sorts and I need your assistance."_

" _Oh! Well, that sounds fantastic!" Ruby exclaimed sarcastically, she looked in disbelieve at Roman. "We're not actually going to agree to do this, are we?"_

 _Roman turned her eyes on Ruby. "Ruby, this is what we do for a living."_

 _Turning back to Cinder, he smiled. "So…how much are we getting payed?"_

* * *

 _Neo looked in shock at Roman and Ruby. She couldn't believe that Roman agreed to do something of this scale and just for a measly nine million lien a week…ok, maybe not that measly, but a revolution was still a huge operation and not exactly Roman's style._

 _Ruby looked unhappy at the prospect of working with the new associates and, frankly, after hearing what this Cinder Fall did to Ruby; Neo loathe to do anything for them either…except maybe stab them._

* * *

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT GETTING PAYED ANYMORE?!"_

" _I mean she is not going to pay us anymore!"_

 _The Criminal family was gathered around the kitchen in the loft, Roman was brooding, Neo was irritated, and Ruby was shouting everything._

" _WHY NOT?! WHY AREN'T WE GETTING PAYED?!"_

" _Because Cinder thinks that three payments of nine million lien is more than enough for our continuous cooperation…and I agree."_

 _Neo started and Ruby looked like she had been punched in the gut._

" _What?" She asked, her voice quiet. "What do you mean you agree?"_

 _Roman looked up and met the eyes of Ruby and Neo, his green eyes were shielded, but Neo sensed that they were holding back a barrage of emotion. The words that came out of his mouth were slow and careful._

" _It's fine that we are not going to be payed anymore, we will still work for Cinder Fall and once we are done, she will leave. Nice and simple."_

 _Neo and Ruby shared a quick glance. What was happening? Ruby narrowed her eyes as she looked closely at Roman. He was concealing something from them._

" _Rome', what are you hiding from us?"_

 _Roman smiled grimly. "People have secrets for a reason, Red. You're a perfect example of that."_

 _Ruby stiffed as Roman left the kitchen and vanished beyond the screens of his bedroom. Neo looked at Ruby and raised a hand, but before she could do anything; Ruby yanked her body away and headed towards the stairs._

" _I'm going out." She called over her shoulders, her red cloak flowing behind her._

 _Neo look after her with worried eyes._

* * *

 _Ruby stepped onto the ground level of the warehouse, the crates casting shadows in the dying light of evening. Rubbing her head, she slid open the door and stepped outside._

" _Well, you are exactly the person I wanted to see." A sultry voice exclaimed. Ruby slowly lifted her head, her sliver eyes meeting the amber eyes of Cinder Fall. Oh God._

 _Ruby clenched her fist. "What do you want?"_

 _Cinder smirked, Ruby was getting exceptionally tired of that smirk._

" _I already said, I came to see you." The tone of voice that this was said was nearly a coo._

" _Uh…OK, what do you want?"_

 _Cinder looked at her with unnaturally bright eyes, her smirk turning more sinister._

" _I want you."_

 _Well…shit._

" _Uh, you want me to join your little minion group?"_

 _The smirk turned into a smile, an exasperated smile. A smile that someone might give another who was just not realizing the obvious. She shook her head._

" _Great! I'll just be- "_

 _The door of the warehouse slammed shut. Ruby whirled around to see that Cinder's face had come closer. Cinder's right arm has slammed the door shut while her left pushed Ruby against it. Cinder leaned in a started whispering in Ruby's ear._

" _You have sliver eyes; did you know that? I adore sliver eyes; I find the people with them are so…powerful."_

 _When Cinder said "powerful", heat flushed onto her face and her amber eyes turned dark. She stepped even closer, the proximity making Ruby quake. The whispers growing intense in her ears._

" _When I saw your eyes, I felt just the slightest twinge, but when you hit me, the raw force in the blow." Cinder trembled in pleasure, savoring the memory. She brushed her lips against Ruby's ear. The contact making Ruby want to scream._

" _I know then, that I wanted you." She murmured. "I know then that I didn't just want your skill, no, I wanted your body."_

 _Oh Hell, No!_

 _Ruby tried to shove Cinder away, but her efforts just made Cinder smile. She pressed her body against Ruby's smaller frame and smirked._

" _Don't worry, you'll start to like it."_

 _Cinder slammed her lips down on Ruby's, her body pinning Ruby to the door, her arms holding the girl in place. Ruby couldn't move, couldn't fight, couldn't do anything to stop this from happening._

 _Except…Ruby went limb and pressed her arms to Cinder's chest. Cinder responded with a moan and opened her mouth, her slimy tongue brushing across Ruby's lips. Choking down her disgust, Ruby forced her lips open to allow the tongue to slip inside. As Cinder's muscle explored Ruby's mouth, the young girl did something that she learned on the streets, she bit down._

 _Ruby felt her teeth slice into the thin membrane and into the muscle. She pushed Cinder back, this time it worked. Cinder stumbled back, her hand over her mouth as she tried to stop the flow of blood leaking from her mouth._

" _Fuck you!" Ruby snarled. Cinder spat out a glob of blood and straightened up. Her eyes dark with lust and flaming with rage._

" _No, I think I'll leave that to you." Cinder stalked forward and Ruby gripped Crescent Rose, ready for this-_

 _The warehouse doors screeched opened, revealing playfully bickering Roman and Neo._

" _This will be the last ice cream run I do for you, Neo! Mark my words-What is going on here?!"_

 _Roman took in the sight of a bleeding Cinder and a murderous Ruby, his hand automatically aiming Melodic Cudgel, Neo spun her parasol, ready to wipe out Cinder and defended Ruby and Roman._

 _Cinder glared at the both of them, then at Ruby. She snarled out a small noise of frustration before composing herself as best she could with blood still dripping down her chin. She locked eyes with Roman._

" _Torchwick, we have some new assets, I want you to come tomorrow. We need to make a favorable impression. Don't be late."_

 _She stormed off. Roman thought he could see actual smoke rising from Cinder's shoulders, but brushed it away as unimportant, he stepped forward and put his hands on Ruby's shoulders._

" _What happened?" His eyes searched hers worriedly. "What did she do to you?"_

 _Ruby felt a new emotion rise in her chest, she knew then that she hated Cinder Fall, that she would always hate her, and, if she could, Ruby would drive Crescent Rose's blade through her filthy chest!_

" _Ruby, what happened?!"_

 _Ruby shrugged his hands off her shoulders. "You better go buy ice cream for Neo now."_

" _Ruby!"_

 _But Ruby didn't stop, tears were prickling her eyes, threatening to cascade down her face. She pushed past Neo and ran up the stairs. She could hear both of them hurrying after her, catching up. Ruby activated her semblance, leaving a cloud of rose petals behind her. She sped into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it, then she vomited all over the floor. After the third time, Ruby curled up against the door, breathing heavily, her body shaking at the thought of what Cinder tried to do to her, tears falling from her eyes as she dry-heaved._

 _Roman banged on the door._

" _Ruby?!" He sounded close to tears himself. "What did she do to you?"_

 _Ruby raised her head and screamed out her rage and disgust and fear._

" _LEAVE ME- "_

* * *

"-ALONE!" She snapped to a sitting position, her skin clammy and sweat running off her forehead. Breathing heavily, Ruby looked around at the sleeping loft, it was calm and quiet, basking in the soft light of the moon. Rubbing her face, Ruby laid back down and stared at the ceiling. _This always happens when you fall asleep, Ruby, you think you be used to it, by now."_

Ruby never told Neo and Roman what happened, she didn't even try and make up some story, she just refused to talk about it and, eventually, they had stopped asking.

Ruby sighed and sat up, if you can't sleep the there is no reason at all to be in bed…pallet…whatever. She rose and padded off towards the direction of the kitchen. Entering the chrome and tile section of the loft, Ruby opened the fridge, bottles clinking as the door swung open. Looking inside, Ruby could see-

"Late night snack?"

Ruby whirled around to face Crimson, who was standing there in a t-shirt and ragged pair of shorts and a small smile. She closed the fridge behind her.

"Nope."

Crimson just smiled wider and shook his head, he moved over to the cabinets. He creaked open the doors and started shuffling through them.

"Do you have any tea? I would really like some tea."

Ruby raised her eyebrow, but answered anyways. "Cabinet at the end, middle shelf."

Crimson wandered over and opened it. "Ah, hello."

He pulled out a wooden box and opened it, the dark green of tea leaves showing.

"I was expecting a cardboard box and teabags, Roman only gets the best, doesn't he?"

"Except if it's ice cream, Neo eats enough of it to drive him into bankruptcy as it is."

Crimson smiled at that as he filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove top. Ruby stared at him for a moment, then she spoke.

"Crimson, how do you know Roman?"

A sideways glance from Crimson revealed that his smile had faded a little. "What?"

"How do you know Roman? What happened that made you meet or whatever?"

The assassin's index finger tapped a rhythm on the granite of the counter tops. He looked over at her, then stretched his neck to look in the direction of the sleeping Neo, then back at Ruby.

"OK, why not? The tale of how paths crossed between Roman Torchwick and Crimson Shard is a mildly interesting one."

Crimson leaned against the counter. He stared at the floor for a few seconds before beginning his story.

"Three years ago, when I was still a newcomer to the assassins and, thanks to always picking the wrong jobs and me being a slightly violent maniac, I was absolutely boned. I was fourteen and on so many hit lists, I'm still surprised that I lived through that year. Everywhere I turned, people were trying to kill me, street gangs, other assassins, mob bosses, White Fang- "

"Why did the White Fang want to kill you?" Ruby interjected. Crimson just raised an eyebrow.

"Long story short, never go and use a flamethrower on their leaders. Anyway, so I was in hiding kinda, I was less in hiding then living in a dumpster because of the fact that I had no money because no one wants to hire an assassin who is a very dead man walking. So, one night, I was trying to figure out a game plan and, lo and behold, I saw the infamous Roman Torchwick, rising nightmare in the criminal underworld and one of the few people who were not trying to kill me. I don't know why I did it, but I followed him down the street, he lost me down here at the docks, probably coming here. I stayed at the docks, meaning to hire myself out because dumpsters have zero internet connection as well as billions of Crimson-killing diseases."

Crimson paused as he checked the kettle and took a breath.

"Unfortunately, that didn't exactly work out. It was the next morning when some friends from the White Fang found me. Of course, I started to fight for my life and that was what Roman found that morning, five lion Faunus fighting a dirty street rat with war cleavers."

"What did he do?" Ruby asked, pushing herself onto the counter top opposite Crimson, he was facing the kitchen while she was facing the rest of the loft.

"Did Roman help you or, at least, not try and kill you?"

Crimson flicked his fingers at her. "He did the latter, he tried to just to avoid the fight, but lion Faunus when in battle, and angry in general, turn a bit homicidal. So avoiding the fight turned into having to beat a White Fang member unconscious, several White Fang members, actually."

The kettle whistling made Crimson pause in the telling of his recount and started making his cup of tea, as he worked, he continued in his telling of the story.

"So, there we were, me and Roman, standing in the midst of five cataleptic Faunus, and me knowing that the bounty on my head was going to get a rather unfortunate amount larger. Still, I turned to Roman and smiled…he then hit me over the head with that stupid cane of his."

"Melodic Cudgel." Ruby supplied.

"Yeah, that…moving on. So, I stumbled around for about a minute while trying to regain my sense of sight, once I did, I was staring into the face of a very irritated Roman Torchwick. As I recall he asked me what I had done to make the White Fang angry."

"That's all?" Ruby asked incredulously. Roman was usually more…elaborated when he was mad.

Crimson sipped his tea and shrugged.

"Well, if I didn't edit out the amount of profanity and threats against my bodily functions that were involved, we would be here all night. Of course I answered him, `I'm an assassin, everyone hates me, the White Fang wants my head on a pike, blah, blah, blah`. After I finished he just stared at me for a while before asking me if I needed a job."

"You said yes." Ruby asked, Crimson nodded.

"Yeah, I asked about the job and all he said was that it would require amazing skill and no little amount of outright awesomeness!"

"Uh-huh. So, who did you kill?"

"Well, you're blunt, the person I was supposed to kill was the leader of one of the largest street gangs in Vale…which I did…and with great, slightly bloody, professionalism."

Ruby looked at him with something like disappointment in her eyes. "Is that is? That's the big secret between you and Roman? You did a job for him?"

Crimson looked at her critically, sipping his tea.

"No, that's how we met. The reason why Roman experiences actually pain when he remembers me is something else entirely."

Ruby's disappointment turned into hope. "So, are you going to tell me?"

Crimson sipped his tea, looked at the hopeful Ruby, and sighed heavily. He set down his mug, placed his hands on her shoulders, and gazed into her eyes.

"No."

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch pinched her nose as she tried to decide who to call in order to tell that RSNC's suspension was recalled and that she expected them at school tomorrow. It, apparently, wasn't going to be easy.

Crimson Shard had no family listed, in fact, he didn't have any relatives listed at all. Glynda felt a twinge of sympathy, no child should live without a family.

Skyler Snow had an aunt listed, but, as she lived somewhere in Vacou's central desert, Goodwitch doubted that Mr. Snow would be staying there.

Ms. Neapolitan had no family listed either. Poor girl…

As for Ruby Rose, Glynda flipped to the listed relatives where she was relieved to see a name there that the professor felt cleared up the matter of where the team was or, at least, Ms. Rose would be staying for her suspension. Taking out her scroll, she put in the number and waited as the scroll on the other end rang, on the third ring, a gruff and slightly hoarse voice answered.

"Yeah?" In that one word Goodwitch could literal hear the amount of alcohol he had consumed. _God, Qrow! Do you ever stop drinking?_

Shaking her head, Glynda answered him.

"Qrow, it's me. I'm… _happy_ to inform you that Ms. Rose's suspension has been recalled."

There was a pause. Then:

"What?"

Sighing in annoyance, Glynda repeated herself slowly. "Ruby Rose, your _niece,_ was, along with the rest of her team, suspended. I am calling you to tell you that that suspension has been recalled by Ozpin. Got it?"

There was an even longer pause, a pause that started to make the combat instructor feel uncomfortable. "Qrow…?"

"I'll be there shortly." Then he hung up.

* * *

 **So...that happened. Anyway, I want to talk about something very cool to me, this story has two hundred-nine followers! THIS. IS. AWESOME! Thank you, guys! Really, thank you and you are all awesome! Every single one of you, mind-blowingly awesome! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and that you all continue to be to blow minds...wait...no, that's right!**

 **Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	14. A Desired Family Reunion

**Hello, my favorite fanfiction readers and writers! Sorry for the delay, this week was just one thing after another, but here it it! Chapter Fourteen! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby drifted in and out of nonsensical dreams, dreams that pulled hard on the urge to fell back asleep. Ruby would have too, if not for those voices.

" _You! What are doing in my house?!"_

They were getting on Ruby's nerves, but did they care? No.

" _Oh, hey, Roman! Guess who? Hah-haAAAAGGHHH! NO! THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN TO ME AGAIN!"_

The sounds of high-pitch squealing and explosions thudded dully on the Ruby's eardrums. What was going on?

Ruby stirred and opened her heavy eyes. The world blurred briefly before coming together…what?

The scene before her confused Ruby even more then she was when she had her eyes closed. It was a scene of absolute chaos. Roman had returned to his fort, only to find that fort invaded by Crimson Shard.

And he was not happy.

Crimson flipped over a bolt of shrieking fire dust and landed on the coffee table as the bolt exploded onto the sitting room furniture, sending flaming chair innards everywhere. Crimson stood up on the table and caught an airborne chair leg that would have beamed him in the head otherwise. Panting, Crimson turned to glare at the hopefully ammo-less Roman Torchwick.

"ARE YOU DONE TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Crimson waved his arms wildly in the air, the smoldering chair leg leaving trails of embers.

"NO!" Roman snarled as he raised his cane in an overhead, bone-shattering blow to-Crimson hit Roman over the head the chair leg, twice-no…three times. In the silence that followed, Skyler poked his head over the kitchen counter, his frizzy hair sticking up every which-way.

"Are you done beating Torchwick unconscious?"

Crimson chucked the chair leg aside. "As a matter of fact, I am."

The assassin glanced around at the pieces of destroyed chairs and singed sofa.

"You think I'm going to have pay for this?"

Skyler snorted. He wandered over to the fridge and started to pull out an assortment of food stuff.

"No, I don't think murder victims can pay for property damage."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, throughout all of this, Ruby was staring in no small amount of shock at the two of them.

"Did you just destroy our loft?" Her sliver eyes slightly bugged out at the sight of the groaning Roman.

The two jumped and whirled around to face the dark-red headed girl who had managed to sneak up behind them.

"Oh…uh…Good mourning, Ruby!" Skyler flourished with a smile. "Roman came back this morning."

"He tried to kill me." Crimson stated. "Which is why your living room-spot looks like…"

He gestured to the flaming mass of burning Laz-e-boys as if words didn't really do it justice. Roman groaned loudly and pushed himself off the floor, Ruby hurried over to him.

"You ok?"

Roman blew out a breath and gingerly touched the top of his head, his hand brushing off the crushed bowler hat.

"A little headache and the soul-crushing despair of having my hat destroyed, but otherwise, Yeah, I'm fin-WHY IS THE LOFT ON FIRE?!"

Roman rose to his feet in a flash and yanked an Ice Dust crystal from his coat, slamming it into Melodic Cudgel, he fired the bolt at the fiery destruction, freezing it and efficiently destroying all hope of sitting in those chairs again.

Ruby waved away the steam from around her face. "Was that really the best course of action?"

Roman held up his hand and turned stiffly around to walk to his room. He didn't even spare the time to glare at Crimson as he walked past the kitchen. They watched him go until he disappeared behind the Shoji screens. Crimson turned back to Skyler as Ruby wandered over to them, the assassin glanced at her.

"Is he going to kill me?"

Ruby looked thoughtful. "Maybe...or he'll just have me and Neo do it." She shrugged.

"Or just Neo, who knows."

* * *

"Mm…omelets."

Crimson forked into his breakfast, a breakfast that he and Skyler created for everyone as the:

`I'm-sorry-card of deliciousness. ` In the words of Skyler Snow

After which Crimson put in a remark about how they were going to do this anyway and it had nothing to do with the fact that the sitting area looked like a mix between a plane crash and the ninth circle of Hell.

Neo had then hit Crimson over the head with her plate.

Roman had come back in just as Team RSNC finished breakfast and pointedly ignored Crimson's presence as he addressed the rest of the team.

"You've been accepted back to Beacon; the call went out last night."

Ruby drooped her fork. "What? How do you know?"

Roman smiled slyly. "Do you think I'm going to let you and Neo go off to live with a bunch of college-age boys without bugging a few dozen Scrolls?"

Skyler nodded in an acquiescing manner and looked at the clock.

"We still have an hour before the classes start. Anything else we need to know?"

Uh…" Roman checked his Scroll. "The White Fang are getting angsty for some reason, Cinder Fall is pissed for some other reason, I hate Crimson Shard- "

"I know!" Crimson said cheerfully.

"-Beacon called some guy named Qrow Branwen to tell him your suspension is over, Ruby…Ruby?"

Ruby had dropped her fork and was staring at Roman in dawning horror.

"What?" She squeaked.

Roman looked confused. "Why? What's the problem?"

Ruby took a deep breath and resisted the urge to rock back-and-forth in her chair.

"Qrow Branwen is my uncle…who probably thinks I'm dead."

Roman stared at her, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "And why did they call him to tell him your suspension is over?"

Ruby got smaller. "I don't know! I didn't put any contacts down! I-" She froze.

"What?" Roman asked warily.

"I-I mentioned him when I was being interrogated by Ozpin. He might of, when I didn't put down anything, put Qrow in because of my story, I don't know-GAAA! WHAT I'M GOING TO DO?!"

The sudden outburst caused Crimson to choke on egg and cheese and sputter out a reply.

"Stop freaking out! Take deep breaths! Flee the continent!"

"NOT HELPFUL!"

"You're still freaking out."

"QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!"

Roman's shout brought the volume down as Ruby contented herself to hyperventilating and Crimson to trying to remove omelet from his lungs. Roman sighed and rubbed his forehead with both hands.

"OK, are we sure that this is even a problem? That this Branwen won't just brush it off?"

"HE THOUGHT I WAS DEAD!"

"Yeah, well so did that blonde-" Skyler begin, but was cut off as a parasol and a cane made very threatening gestures against his bodily functions.

Ruby took a deep breath and started over. "I remember him being…loving and protective…" Ruby trailed off as she plunged deep into thought and memory. Loving and protective?

...Was he?

Roman saw Ruby's eye glaze over and her hands go limp. He caught the eye of Neo and she nodded. Snapping her fingers at the two male members of her team, she gestured with her parasol to follow her out of the kitchen. Skyler did with a nod of understanding and Crimson did with lounging look at his unfinished omelet. Once they were gone, Roman stepped forward and gently placed his hands on Ruby's shoulders.

The warm contact shook her out of her trance. Ruby lifted her eyes in a bit of a daze, meeting the emerald green eyes of Roman. He smiled softly.

"It's all right, Red. It's all right."

Ruby looked at him, her sliver eyes still far away. "I can't remember if my uncle loved me."

Her voice was hollow and her eyes crinkled like they did when she was holding back tears. Roman's throat tightened and instead of saying anything, he just pulled her into his chest, his arms closing around her as if they could shield Ruby from her demons. Ruby burrowed her head into Roman's coat, breathing in the scent of expensive cigars and night air that hung around him. They stayed like that until Roman looked back over at the clock and sighed.

"You need to get back to Beacon." He said softly. Ruby opened her mouth to protest, but Roman shook his head.

"No, you just got off suspension, showing up late to class is not going to help you get on your professor's good sides."

"I'm pretty sure one my professors already doesn't like me." Ruby murmured, looking into Roman's face, he cracked a small smile.

"Little surprise there, you are the one who stole a car and crashed it into the loft just to prove to Neo that you could."

"It was a dare! Neo dared me!"

Roman chuckled and held Ruby out at arm's length, looking into her eyes.

"You'll do fine, Red. In all the time that you have been here with us, you have never _not_ had a plan."

* * *

"I DON'T HAVE A PLAN!"

"Again with the freaking out, I see."

Neo hit Crimson on the shoulder as they, once again, stood in front of Beacon Academy. Students rushing off to classes and Team RSNC trying to find out where they stand with the whole cover-could-be-blown-and-we-could-all-go-to-prison situation.

So far, it could use some work.

As they wandered off in the direction of Prof. Port's class, Skyler looked around, observing every person that was remotely near to them, his clear eyes picking up the minutest details as he strolled towards the classrooms.

"Snowball, stop staring at everyone. People are going to start to worry." Crimson said without looking at the well-dressed spy who huffed in annoyance and shot a glare at the eccentric assassin.

"It's my job to observe everyone around me, it is your job to kill everyone around you. I'm doing my job and I'm doing it perfectly."

Crimson looked at Skyler questionably. "It's my job to kill everyone around me? I thought it was my job to only kill a select few people while trying not to get myself killed in the process." His expression turned thoughtful.

"Speaking of targets, should I start a target list?"

Skyler raised an eyebrow. "A target list?"

"Yeah, a list of people we, as a team, want dead."

Skyler blinked. "You worry me, Zombie Boy, you worry me constantly."

"Meh, not the first time."

"What? That you worry someone to the point of terror?"

"I worry you that much?"

"Can we just walk to class?" Ruby asked. "This conversion is not helping my headache…or sheer terror of what's going to happen because I don't have a plan and-Oh, I taste vomit in my mouth!"

Neo patted Ruby on the back as Ruby doubled over, clutching her stomach. Crimson automatically took a step back.

"Nope, my boots are just starting to smell normal."

Skyler sighed. "You suck at this whole support thing."

Bending down, Skyler offered a hand down to Ruby. "Come on, throwing up is definitely not the best way to deal this situation."

Ruby groaned. "I don't think there is a best way to deal with this situation."

Once on her feet, she turned to look at Crimson with a frown. "And you…what are you looking at?"

Crimson was staring in the middle of the walkway, his face turned up in a kind of wondrous shock.

"Wow…I'm pretty sure your uncle is here, Ruby."

Ruby froze, her eyes locked on Crimson. "What?! WHERE?!"

Crimson Shard rubbed his chin, his eyes still locked on the heavens and growing a micro amount wider every passing second.

"If I had to guess, I'll say in Ozpin's office."

Skyler raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Instead of answering, Crimson backed away off the concrete path. "Uh, you people might want to get out of the way."

Ruby was confused. "What? Get out of the way of what?"

Crimson inched his head to the side. "Defenestrated sadist."

"What now?"

"Falling professors."

"Made even less sense."

"You really might want to move, _now_ would be a good time."

"Not until you- "

The force of the impact sent Neo, Ruby, and Skyler sailing over Crimson's head and into the shrubs bordering the paths. Green aura flicked in wild arcs as a twitching figure tried to stand, only to collapse back down into the newly-formed crater.

Crimson looked back at the unconscious forms of his teammates before striding forward and crouching down to look at the comatose person laying in front of him. A small grin on his face.

"Hey Ozzy, remember when you launched us off a cliff?"

* * *

"I'll be there shortly." Qrow hung up the scroll. For a moment he simply stood still, overlooking the forest lands of Vale. A blank look on his face as he processed what he just heard.

 _Ruby was alive. Ruby was alive. Ruby was-Wait, suspension? Suspension from Beacon, Suspension from Beacon. Where. Ozpin. Is. The. Headmaster. That motherfuc-_

Rage blanketed Qrow's mind, wiping away all other emotion and thought. Turning towards the direction of Vale, he ran. His wrath fueling his strength to an epic proportion, pushing him to league-devouring speeds. He ran with two purposes in mind.

To see Ruby, no matter what gets in the way, he'll see Ruby again. And afterwards, to beat the shit of Ozpin…or kill him, Qrow hadn't decided yet.

Through the night, Qrow ran. Never stopping once to rest, anger powering his body through the cold and Grimm. When the sun peaked over the horizon, Qrow as marching into Beacon, on his way to dear old Oz. He streamed to the elevator, only to find Glynda Goodwitch standing there, waiting to go the same place Qrow was.

"Ah, Qrow. I was expecting to see you here, but where is young Ms. Rose?"

The veteran hunter automatically twitched at the sound of _her_ name and gave Goodwitch an expressionless stare as he entered the elevator. Glynda slipped in beside him and cast him a wondering look.

"What's the matter?"

Qrow turned to her. "Is Ozpin in his office?"

"Yes."

Qrow turned back to the chrome door. "Then you'll see."

The rest of the ride up was silent, Qrow ignoring Goodwitch's inquisitive glances.

The doors opened onto the window-lined office of the famous Professor Ozpin who was sitting behind his desk with the ever present mug of coffee in front of him.

"Ah…Qrow. Surprise seeing you here."

Qrow marched into the office and stood before the desk. "I bet you are, Oz."

There was silence as the two men stared at each other. Ozpin blinked.

"So, what brings you here?"

Qrow placed both of his hands on the desk top and bent closer to the sliver-haired headmaster.

"I received a scroll call from Glynda last night, and she said my niece had her suspension removed."

Ozpin's skin paled slightly. "Oh, yes…she did have the suspension removed, as did the rest of her team."

"As did the rest of her team." Qrow said, as he was testing those words and not liking the results. He locked eyes with the headmaster, his voice growing harder.

"So she got suspended, her entire team got suspended, and here I was, not even knowing she had a team."

"Qrow…"

"Of course, that's not very surprising given a very important fact." Qrow leaned in even closer and whispered.

"Can you guess what that fact is, Oz?"

"Qrow, I can explain- "

"THAT _FACT_ IS THAT FOR FIVE YEARS I THOUGHT RUBY ROSE WAS DEAD!"

"Calm down- "

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS KILLED! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE HER AGAIN AND WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN SHE WAS ALIVE?! WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL ME?!"

"I was just as shocked as you were- "

"SHUT UP, OZPIN! YOU KNOWN WHAT RUBY'S DEATH DID TO ME, I LOST EVERYTHING WITH RUBY'S DEATH! BUT HERE YOU ARE WITH THE KNOWLEDGE THAT SHE IS ALIVE AND YET, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"YOU WEREN'T READY TO HEAR IT!" Ozpin shouted out, desperate to get a complete sentence out.

The glare on Qrow's face turned deadpan, "What?"

Ozpin glared at him. "You weren't ready to know that she is alive."

Qrow's lip curled up in confusion. "That doesn't even make sense."

Ozpin breathed deeply. "She is not the same girl you knew five years ago. She is hiding something; her entire team is hiding something."

Qrow leaned back and walked around to the back of the desk, Ozpin stood up quickly and faced him, his fist clutched. Qrow just stood in front of him and stared Ozpin in the eye. Qrow placed his hands on the headmaster's shoulders, paying no attention to how Ozpin tensed at the contact. Qrow looked deep into his eyes.

"I'll see you downstairs, Oz."

Qrow lifted Ozpin off his feet and before the professor or Glynda could do anything about it, Qrow hurled the headmaster out the window, glass shattering everywhere as Ozpin free-falled towards the ground far below.

Qrow brushed off his hands and turned to face a beyond-furious Goodwitch who was opening and closing her mouth without sound in her shock and anger.

Qrow raised his eyebrow. "You really need to be more informed about the students, Gly'. If you were, you'd actually know what's going on."

Qrow walked into the elevator.

* * *

Ruby woke up to see Crimson drawing on Prof. Ozpin's face with a Sharpie. A monocle was already in place and the doodler was working on the mustache when Ruby snatched the maker out of Crimson's hand.

"Not a smart thing to do!" Ruby yelled as she threw the marker into a nearby pond.

"Hey!" Crimson protested indignantly. "You just threw my artistic talents into a fish sanctuary!"

"You're lucky I didn't throw you in." Ruby muttered darkly as she tried to rub off the black ink off the still unconscious face of Ozpin. Eventually, she just smudged it around his eye.

"Well, we can blame it on whoever threw him out the window." Ruby sighed as she looked at Ozpin who now looked like he had a black eye.

"Yes, and then I need to propose to said person, marriage will come from this!"

Ruby shook her head. "You're weird."

"I am a bit strange."

"Yeah."

Behind them, they heard the sounds of Neo and Skyler coming back to the world of the non-comatose.

"Ugh, what happened?" Skyler tumbled out of the bush he was caught in. "And where's my hat?"

Crimson looked over at him. "No idea, after the amazing falling man here sent you into the bushes, I wasn't really watching for your hat."

Ruby looked down and her eyes widened. "The amazing falling man is waking up, people!"

Neo stumbled over, her usually perfect hair in a disarray mess and leaves coating her jacket. She tumbled over to Crimson and glared at him with anger in her mismatched eyes of open hostility. Crimson just looked at her.

"What? _I_ said to get out of the way, _you_ just failed to listen."

Neo still glared at him, but walked over to Ruby to see what state Ozpin was in as his eyes fluttered opened. He groaned and propped his self-up on his palms. He turned his head to stare at the two girls with a stupefied expression.

"Ms. Rose, Ms. Neapolitan, I-I…did anyone get hurt?"

"No…uh, professor? Why were you falling out the window?"

"Oh…I…" Green Aura flickered around Ozpin's body as he tried to come up with an answer for the question. Fortunately, the answer came striding into view, weapon in hand.

Crimson propped his chin up with his hand as the raven-haired hunter with the giant longsword came marching towards Ozpin, who's eyes flickered between the hunter and Ruby who, along with Neo, had retreated away from the two men.

"Qrow, wait…"

 _WHAM_

Qrow swung his blade broadside, sending Ozpin flying with the side of the sword. The still healing Ozpin flew out of the carter and into the grass bordering the pathway. Qrow, his focus entirely on Ozpin. Ozpin's face became a deadly calm as Qrow swung his sword at the sliver-haired huntsmen's face.

The headmaster caught the blade in his aura-covered hand and struck Qrow in the chest with his cane, forcing the huntsman back. Qrow grunted as he regained his footing on the broken stone of the pathway. A snarl appeared on Qrow's face as he swung the sword only to have Ozpin block it and drive an another blow to his sternum.

Gasping now, Qrow glared at the headmaster who held his hands out in front of him.

"Qrow, just listen!"

"Give me one reason why I should!"

"Um, well…" Ozpin stepped out of the way and gestured to Team RSNC.

Qrow's eyes passed over the hatless Skyler, the elevated Crimson, the petite Neo, none of them really held his interest, but a strand of red from a flowing cloak caught his eye, the flowing cloud of red lead Qrow's eyes to a face framed by black-red hair and with shielded sliver eyes staring back at him.

 _Ruby…_

Qrow stepped forward, his weapon dropping from his hand like so much unwanted garbage. Another stepped forward. Qrow's face was a confused mess of emotions, Ruby's face was a shield of expressionless stone.

The rest of Ruby's team watched the situation with wide and wary eyes. Neo's parasol alternating between resting on the ground and swinging at her side. Crimson, for once, was somber as he watched both Ruby and Qrow. Skyler was simultaneously watching the exchange and looking for his lost fedora.

Qrow finally came to a stop right in front of Ruby, the two stared at each other, neither of them speaking, neither of them moving. Qrow's eyes lingered on Ruby's sliver irises and something happened, Qrow smiled softly.

"Hey."

Ruby gasped, her shield falling away. With that one word, memories that Ruby had sealed closed long ago, came breaking through.

.

 _A gruff-voiced hunter telling her tips on how to properly wield a scythe, tips that would later give Ruby a fighting chance…_

 _A man who kills Grimm drunk, giving Ruby a haircut when no else would, tickling her nose with the long strands. Ruby had giggled as she tried to tell him that it was gross…._

 _Qrow watching Ruby as she gently touched her mother's snowy cloak, the door firmly shut as Qrow leaned against it. Yelling could be heard on the other side._

 _A nonchalant Qrow holding a platter of chocolate chip goodness over his head as a tiny Ruby tried to scale his torso._

 _A small red-haired girl curled into the chest of a veteran monster-slayer as a thunderstorm raged outside. A smile gracing his face at the sight of a sleeping Ruby. His lips forming words that could barely be heard over the pounding of the rain._

" _I love you, Little Gem. I love you more and more every day."_

 _._

Ruby nearly fell to her knees as the memories flowed into her mind, the barrier behind her eyes dispersing as tears leaked out. Her legs gave out, but before she could hit the ground, arms wrapped around her shoulders and Qrow held her to his chest like so long ago. Tears coursing down the hardened hunter as he held his niece whose supposed death had driven him to the brink of despair. Neo and Crimson shared a glance and silently steeped away from the reunion. Ozpin not being to hold back a small smile as he watched the two. Skyler off in the distance, looking for his hat.

Ruby pulled slightly away, wiping tears from her eyes as she looked into his face. Her eyes now a confusing mess of emotions. The memories of the better part of her childhood still drifting in her mind.

"You never came to find me." She charged. "Why didn't you come?"

Qrow eyes turned miserable. "You didn't just die, you vanished. There wasn't a place to even start looking…Oh God, I'm so sorry! I should have starting somewhere! I should have never just blamed the Grimm!"

Ruby finished wiping the tears away, her mind coming back to the present. She breathed deeply and looked back at Qrow.

"Did you go on a rampage?"

Qrow's eyes went slightly confused, not expecting that question, he cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"On a rampage. Did you go on a Grimm-killing spree?"

Despite the gravity of the situation, a smile tugged at the corners of Qrow's lips.

"Yeah, I did, big one too."

"How many did you kill?"

"They thought the forest had caught on fire because of all the dissolving bodies."

A hint of a smile appeared on Ruby's face. "Well, at least you did that."

Qrow smiled faintly. "At least." He echoed. They both stood up before the smile was replaced with a frown. "What did happen to you, Ruby? If the Grimm didn't kill you, why did you disappear?"

At that question, several things happened at once; Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, and Bartholomew Oobleck came rushing around the corner, Team JNPR came running after them, just as Team EBWY appeared from the opposite direction, chatting.

And Skyler found his hat.

* * *

 **So, there we go! What'd you think?**

 **Anyway, as always, thank you to all the lovely people who are following this story, have favorited this story, and have actually favorited me (Which is amazing!), thank you all and you are all awesome!**

 **A special thanks to Lucian Naruto for all the help you have given me on the fanfic, thank you so much, you're awesome too!**

 **So, thank you all and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	15. Retribution of the Qrow

**Hello again! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter published, things were just** _ **not**_ **working in my favor. But here it is! Chapter fifteen! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _To recap current situations:_

 _The reunion between Qrow Branwen and Ruby Rose was a bit short-lived when most of the professors working at Beacon came charging into the scene, with Team JNPR in tow, intent on arresting Qrow for throwing Ozpin out of the 95_ _th_ _story of Beacon Academy. Team EBWY, the team with Ruby's mysteriously traitorous sister, Yang Xiao Long, has come stumbling into the reunion as well. The reunion that just might reveal the secrets that Ruby carries inside her._

 _Oh, and Skyler found his fedora._

* * *

"QROW!"

Goodwitch's enraged roar caused every student in a ten-mile radius to automatically quail in horror. Qrow gave an exasperated groan before turning to her.

"Yeah?"

Glynda's face was flushed with an infuriated red color, her teeth set in a snarl as she stalked up to Qrow, her face just barely not touching his.

"Explain yourself. Now."

Qrow looked to Ruby and then to Ozpin, then back to Glynda.

"That might take a while."

"EXPLAIN OR I WIL- "

"Well, I found my hat-eewwhh…" The newly-returned Skyler stopped in his tracks as he took in the situation, his eyes shifting from confused Team EBWY, to the bemused Team JNPR, to the professors, to the Glynda-Qrow standoff. He re-positioned the fedora on his head and backed off towards Crimson and Neo.

"Never mind. Carry on with whatever you were doing."

Goodwitch glared at him before turning back to Qrow. "Start explaining, Qrow."

Qrow looked at the professor in front of him, then at Ruby. Looking back at Glynda, he shook his head.

"You're going to have to get in line, Gly', there is a whole queue of people waiting for an explanation."

Some of the anger on Glynda's face was replaced by confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Means that I can't explain what's going on until I know myself."

Before Goodwitch could say anything, Jaune stepped forward. "Um…Prof. Goodwitch?"

Glynda sighed angrily. "Yes? Mr. Arc?"

"Um…why are we here?"

"Yeah, you never told us why, you just sorta grabbed us and ran." Nora Valkyrie chimed in, looking around at Teams RSNC and EBWY, the latter who were still on the outskirts of the gathering, watching with a mixture of wide and eager eyes.

Glynda turned to Qrow with narrowed eyes. "I am sure Mr. Branwen here will tell us the reason for why we are here."

Qrow considered and shrugged. His smoky red eyes lingering on Team JNPR.

"I guess it was the fact that I threw your great headmaster out of one of his office windows with the full intent of murdering him if he survived the fall."

"WHAT?!"

Team JNPR looked at Qrow in shock and, in the case of Nora, a little admiration.

"And I would _love_ to hear your reason _why_." Glynda gritted her teeth as Ozpin went up beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, Glynda. It was…my fault that this happened. Qrow can hardly be blamed."

 _He most certainly can!_ Goodwitch grumbled in her mind, but aloud she just huffed. Glancing critically at Qrow, she continued her questioning.

"Can you at least explain why you flung Ozpin out of the window in the first place?"

Qrow opened his mouth, stopped, and turned to Ruby, who was standing off to the side and watching with wide eyes.

"Oz, let's take up this conversion in your office, yeah?"

Ozpin followed Qrow gaze then nodded in understanding. Focusing back on the situation at hand, Ozpin started to restore the school day for the students and professors present.

"Arthur, if you can start your class, we are already late as it is. Bartholomew, if you can..."

"Oh, yes! Right away."

"And he's gone. So…Glynda, if you can escort Mr. Arc and Ms. Winters and their teams back to their classes and then come to my office."

Glynda nodded and started to lock eyes with team leaders. "EBWY, JNPR, back to class! Move it!"

Ozpin and Qrow watched her for a moment before the headmaster turned to Qrow.

"I take it you're still not going to apologize for throwing me out of the window?"

"No."

Ozpin bent down and picked his cane off the ground. "Fine, but I _do_ take it that you are going to want to hear the story Ms. Ruby Rose gave me when I first met her?"

Qrow paused, he looked sideways at the sliver-haired headmaster.

"That'll be nice, but if you're so sure of Ruby hiding dark secrets, why don't we ask her what her story is? See if it changes any."

"Very well." Ozpin turned to the spot where Ruby was standing. "Ms. Rose, if you and your team can accompany us to my-where did they go?"

* * *

"Well, it was great while we were here, food was nice. But all good things must come to a end and I rather not be arrested."

"Or executed." Skyler called over his shoulder as he raided the bathroom for anything useful.

"Or executed." Crimson agreed as he stuffed the dorm's microwave into his gigantic chest. Ruby and Neo were pacing the length of the room as they tried to decide what to do about the current situation. Ruby was trying to calm herself while Neo was just trying to keep up with the longer strides of sliver-eyed girl.

"Ok, the meeting with my uncle was good, it was more than good, it was almost perfect! But we can't really tell him the real reason why we are here! Can we?! I don't know!"

"Deep breathes, no freaking out, more deep breathes." Crimson instructed as he packed the school's pillows on top of the microwave. Skyler came back into the room with an armful of shampoo and soap which he preceded to dump into his worn-leather bag. Ruby rolled her eyes, but ignored the both of them.

"We gotta go. That's the only way we can deal with this, we got to go back to Roman, flip off Cinder Fall, and escape to Vacuo. That's our plan…maybe."

"You know, your uncle seems like a pretty cool guy, maybe he won't mind if you were raised by Roman Torchwick?" Crimson suggested as he took down the window curtains. Ruby just looked at him.

"Really? The Roman Torchwick I know is the crime lord of Vale who is wanted for three hundred-sixty-four counts of illegal drug smuggling, two hundred counts of arson, fifty counts of sabotage, three thousand-two hundred-eighty-three counts of armed and aggravated robbery, and last but not least, five-hundred counts of maritime piracy!"

"Why maritime piracy and why five-hundred counts of it?" Despite the questions, Crimson looked impressed.

"Neo was going through a phase."

"Cool." Crimson looked over at Skyler who was dismantling the floor lamb.

"Hey, Skyler, you have any ideas?"

The well-dressed spy paused in his disassembly of Beacon's light fixtures and become thoughtful. Stuffing pieces of metal into his bag, Skyler gave his opinion.

"Just give your uncle an edited version of the truth, leave out the part about you being a master criminal raised by other master criminals, as well as the real reason you're here."

Ruby looked at him in disbelieve. "That's literally leaving out nearly three years of my life, how exactly do I make up three years of false life-story?!"

Skyler finished packing up the lamb and shrugged. "No idea, but aren't you the one who always has a plan?"

It was the air quotations that made Ruby take off her boot and hurl it at Skyler Snow's head.

"NOOOO! NOT THE HAT!"

She aimed a little high.

As Skyler scrambled off after his hat for the second time today. Crimson started to go through the kitchen cabinets, shooting off ideas as he pulled their contents out.

"OK, what about telling him the same story you told our HeadSadist?"

"Not a good idea…for a multitude of reasons."

"Fine, how about fleeing into the night-wait, that was your first idea." The pilfering assassin carried the contents of the spice cabinet and dropped them into his box of death and stolen goods. Brushing off his hands, he turned to the still pacing outlaws.

"Well, it is apparent I can't help you…and I don't think Skyler is going to be particularly friendly after what your boot did to his fedora, so you are on your own."

Ruby resisted the urge to flip Crimson off with both hands and grounded out a replay.

"Oh, thank you so much."

"You're welcome!" Then he left to sweep the closet for anything worth pillaging. Neo raised her eyebrow after him and turned to look at Ruby.

" _Why do we put up with that nut?"_

Ruby shook her head. "I have no idea…because he makes life interesting, I guess."

Neo rolled her eyes, both due to Ruby's answer and the fact that Crimson came out with his and Skyler's school uniforms, as well as most of the coat hangers. As he kicked the closet door close behind him, Skyler came back, muttering, from wherever his hat ended up, his hat on his head and the shower rod in his hand. Ruby's weaponized shoe in the other.

"Here's your boot!"

Ruby's footwear came sailing back towards her, she caught it and slipped it back on in one fluid movement, Ruby straightened back up and looked around at her team.

"We still need a plan, all stealing aside, we need a vague idea of what we are going to do."

Crimson finished throwing the hangers into the chest and turned to Ruby, Skyler nodded. Strapping the rod to his bag, he completed the team leader.

"Ok, but first, let me ask what our options are?"

Ruby held up one finger.

"Number one is just getting out of here while we still can, escape Beacon, disappear into the night." She then raised up a second finger.

"Number two is to tell my uncle the truth."

"I'm voting for the second option." A quiet voice said from the window sill. The reaction from Team RSNC varied from Neo's drawing her Parasol blade to Crimson slamming down the lid of his chest and striking a pose on it, Ruby and Skyler were just staring in a small amount of horror and shock at the fact that Qrow Branwen was sitting on their window sill, gazing frankly around at the depleted dorm room. His gaze finally stopped on Ruby.

"So, are you going to tell me or are you going to leave? Those are your two options, right?"

"We could always knock you unconscious and then blame it on Team EBWY?" Crimson suggested, though he didn't sound like he actually meant it. Qrow shrugged.

"You could, you always could." His eyes went back to Ruby's.

"But back to my question, are you going to tell me the truth?"

Neo and Skyler turned to Ruby, they would support her in anything she decided, Crimson, meanwhile, had gotten his hands on a frying pan and was looking at Ruby, ready to hurl it at Qrow if that was what she wanted, or if Qrow made any sudden moves, or if he sneezed; Ruby was starting to suspect that Crimson just liked to hit people. There was silence in the room as Ruby turned the prospect of telling Qrow what really happened to her or at least parts of it.

It scared her, the thought of telling the story of the two darkest years of her life, her life on the streets of Vale and what happened that started it all; telling that story scared Ruby…but so did the night alone in that alleyway. Her life on the streets, always cold, hungry, in pain, despairing, stealing, killing…all of that scared her to, but she did them and she conquered them one by one. Ruby Rose may not always have a plan, but she never let fear rule her life, not anymore. Her resolve hardened, she gazed back into Qrow's eyes.

"You want to hear the story of what really happened when I died? Then take a seat, it's a bit long."

Neo caught Ruby's attention and flicked her fingers towards Crimson and Skyler.

" _Are they staying or going?"_

Ruby thought and sighed. "Let them stay, they will figure it out one day, it might as well be today."

Skyler leaned against the wall of the dorm room while Crimson sat up on the chest, both remained silent. Ruby looked around at her waiting audience. Breathing deeply, she began her story. She told them about a hellish early life, what the body and mind can endure, and what it can't. Of how it is to grow up with only one person that you are able to trust not to hurt you, and what happens when that one person is gone.

Neo had heard this story before and knew what it might cost Ruby in telling it, her small hand gripped Ruby's in a sign of comfort; Ruby never let go. Skyler and Crimson listened and while they never made a sound, their eyes betrayed rage and sorrow. Qrow was beyond furious and thoroughly not surprised about what Ruby was telling him, in fact, the main conflict going through his mind was the choice of either beating Taiyang to death with his bare hands or to just shoot him and be done with it.

Then, she started the real story of what happened to her when the rest of the world believed her to be dead, of what really happened to her when the Grimm were blamed for the crime they had no hand in. She began the true version of the day when Ruby Rose of Patch was murdered and the Street Rose was born.

* * *

 _That Night, in the alleys of Vale_

 _The murder of Ruby Rose of Patch_

 _Five years ago_

 _Ruby drifted in and out of consciousness as the cracked pavement scraped across her skin, the dying light of the sky blinking out of existence as her eyelids fluttered in a pain-filled dance between drifting into the shadows of the unknown and staying in the harshness of the known._

 _Either way, some part of Ruby's deep subconscious knew it would be a nightmare darker then Hell, no matter which one was chosen._

 _The pavement continued to pull across her skin and Ruby realized she was being dragged. Her flickering eyes landing on the shadowy figure that was pulling her into the dark recesses of an alley. The figure's masculine features and blond hair marking him as the father of Yang Xiao Long, the so-called man that was so respected on the island of Patch, Taiyang Xiao Long._

 _Ruby moaned as she came back into reality, the pitiful sound alerting Taiyang to her awaking. Dimly, Ruby heard the sound of his teeth grinding together in frustration at the fact of the sliver-eyed girl's continued existence._

" _Why can't you just die?" He hissed. He dropped her legs onto the littered pavement of the dark alley. He stepped over her body and bent down over her head. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were furiously angry and filled with hate. Ruby looked into them, too much in pain and confusion to be scared._

" _W-why? Why do y-you hate me?" She croaked out, still staring into his cruel eyes. Eyes that widened in surprise and even more anger. Ruby heard something being picked off the ground. Taiyang leaned in closer to the small form of Ruby._

" _Because you're the reason she is dead! Because of you, you! My Summer Rose is gone!"_

 _There was the shrill whistle of air being parted, a whistle that was soon replaced by a scream of chocking pain as the length of iron was driven into Ruby's abdomen, the jagged metal twisting inside her before being ripped out, along with clods of blood that stained the child's body, streaking it with a color as red as roses._

 _Taiyang stood back, his breathing heavy and harsh, he stared at the body of the child in front of him, a body that was still gurgling as blood seeped from the still-gaping mouth. He looked at the body for a moment, then at his blood-soaked hand which still clutched the length of metal in a death-grip. His face seemed almost surprised at the blood that ran down his arm in streams. After nearly a minute of gazing at the blood that was pooling at his own feet, Taiyang released the deadly metal and stumbled out of the alley._

 _Ruby gazed up at the night sky, the last of the sunlight fading. She could feel her heart sporadically beat a rapid pattern in her chest, her fingers shaking violently as she retched up blood, trying to keep it out of her windpipe. Unable to speak, her mind slow and nonsensical, Ruby Rose started to drift beyond the veil of death. The few remaining thoughts were hard to piece together._

 _I…wish…I want…M-momm-_

 _The drops of blood slowed, the hole in Ruby's stomach gleamed wetly, the last sherds of Ruby's consciousness barely holding on._

 _`Ruby. `_

 _Then something changed. Something was different, Ruby felt heavy, like she was being pushed back down, her thoughts flowed more swiftly now._

 _`My Ruby. `_

 _Eyelids trembled opened, revealing sliver irises. Those eyes were met with a soft red light, a light that glowed around her wound, trying to heal it._

 _`I'm so sorry, Ruby. `_

 _Pain was receding, growing less, replaced with a merciful numb._

 _`Be strong, Ruby. Be brave and know that I will always love you. I will always be with you, my beloved daughter, my sweet baby. `_

 _Ruby felt tears spill over onto her checks, she felt like a hand was lovely caressing her face, and with that gently touch, Ruby fell into an exhausted sleep, the last thought she had that night being a warm and loving voice._

 _`I will always love you…`_

* * *

Ruby finished the story of That Night. She paused and looked around. She was sitting beside Neo on the pink and white hammock, Skyler had slid down the wall, sitting on the floor, his elbow propped up on his knee, his hands limp and unmoving. Crimson was still in in the same position he was in when Ruby first began, his twilight irises fixed on the celling, his face solemn, his eyes a jumble of emotions. Qrow, on the other hand, was pacing the floor, his teeth set in a snarl as he drew his sword only to find there was nothing to swing it at. Words begin to sputter from his lips.

"Miserable little shit! Unforgivable son of a bitch! Motherfuc- "

Neo's hands slowly descended to cover Ruby's ears, the said ear-owners starting to try fiercely to get them off. Crimson started to smile again as words continued to flow from Qrow. Skyler just looked mildly impressed. After a minute, the words stopped and Qrow calmed down enough to put away his scythe, Ruby finally succeeded in get her ears free by lifting Neo up in the air and slamming her back down on her hammock. Dusting herself off, Ruby looked up, slightly wary.

"That's it, that's the story. Eventually, I went to…Mistral where I met the people you see here and after a while we decided to become hunters and here we are."

 _Right, that our story…oh, God, we are so going to be caught._

As if to press home that fact, Qrow's eyes narrowed and he looked critically at the team leader.

"Ozpin told me what story you told when Glynda found you fighting that crime lord. About you having a happier life and going to Signal, and me teaching you. That one is obviously not true."

"Yeah…I…didn't want to tell them I was undocumented and…I panicked because I didn't go to a combat school and I didn't want to tell Ozpin the reason why."

 _Oh, stop with the face, Crimson! Let's see you up here!_

Ruby took a deep breath and looked up into Qrow's murky red eyes. "So…what are you going to do?"

Qrow stared at her for a moment then gazed around at the rest of Team RSNC. The stylish Skyler, the eccentric Crimson, and the confident Neo. They all looked back at him, Skyler with expectant eyes, Crimson with his cocky grin, Neo with a single eyebrow raised. Qrow looked back at Ruby, her sliver eyes wide and worried, slightly pleading for him to help. He sighed.

 _Stupid misfit team doing their stupid misfit charisma!_

He shook his head. "I'm going to tell Ozpin whatever you want me to, that and nothing else."

Ruby nearly fell over in relief and beamed. "Thank you! Sooo much!"

And then to the shock of nearly everyone, Ruby hugged Qrow. The uncle was stunned for just a micro of a second before he followed her lead and wrapped his arms around her in return. The contact only lasted a few seconds, but it was nice to see nevertheless. When the uncle and niece broke apart, Qrow suddenly frowned.

"What about Yang?"

While Ruby seemed to be at a loss with that question, Skyler and Crimson had a few ideas.

"Whack her, a lot."

"Introduce Yang to our dear, sweet Neo here and see what happens."

Neo jumped off the hammock and twirled her parasol, a slight sadistic smile on her face.

Ruby completed for a moment, what did she want to happen to Yang Xiao Long? The red-cloaked girl looked into her uncle's eyes.

"Don't kill her, that's all."

Qrow nodded and looked back out the window and the darkening sky.

"I need to get back to Ozpin and tell him…" Another glance at Ruby.

"What I told you." Ruby confirmed, then had a second thought. "Just tell Ozpin, please, not Prof. Goodwitch or anybody else."

Qrow placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you want, kid." He disappeared out the window.

There was silence in the dorm for a moment as they all stared out of the window, looking out into the deepening shadows. The silence was broken when Neo jumped Ruby from behind and tackled her to the floor in revenge for being lifted like a doll. Ruby let out a yelp as the two started to roll around the floor, the match soon descending into a tickle war-slash-minor pillow fight. Crimson laughed at the sight and even Skyler chuckled.

As shouts of Ruby's laughter filled the room, the two boys looked around at what was left of their dorm, there was no bedcovers on the two remaining beds, the kitchen was devoid of everything but ice cubes, and the bathroom was unsupplied of everything but the faucets and the commode.

Skyler shook his head. "This is a horrible place to live, there is nothing here!"

Crimson agreed. "What kind of boarding school doesn't supple bedding? The least they could have done was give us some soap! We should complain!"

Skyler nodded. "Let's go to Ozpin and see if we can get this room furnished."

Crimson smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. "Better yet, let's go to Goodwitch, thanks to her, I think I've discovered my new favorite sport."

Skyler stared off into space contemplatively. "We are not good students."

"No, but we're fun!"

* * *

Ozpin was silent for a moment, looking at Qrow. Qrow, finished with re-telling the true events of Ruby's life, just stared back. Ozpin's eyes lowered to stare at his desk top. When he spoke, his voice was hollow and strained.

"I…I never thought…I can barely believe…" Ozpin turned to look sharply up at Qrow.

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

Qrow shook his head. "I didn't know, I suspected. But I still couldn't do anything, a constantly travailing hunter who has a drinking problem? Oh, yeah, I'm sure people will believe what I have to say." He glanced out the window.

"I didn't believe I could help Ruby then, but I'll be damned if I make that same mistake again."

"What are you going to do now?" Ozpin asked worriedly, slightly afraid of what the veteran hunter would do. Qrow looked back at the headmaster.

"I think…" He cracked his knuckles. "I'll go pay some family a few visits."

* * *

In EBWY's dorm room, Yang was going through some tough realizations.

First, the uncle who cut contact with Yang and her father had come to Beacon to see Ruby Rose, the girl who her family thought dead.

Second, the girl and the uncle had met, they talked with each other.

Third, that uncle was standing right outside her door.

"Can I help you?" Weiss asked as the door swung open to revealing Qrow Branwen. The heiress had warmed up to her team over the course of time, in small thanks to Ebon's fun-loving personality which helped along the way. At the moment, the platinum blond was looking at the scurry Qrow with her eyebrows raised disdainfully as the light scent of alcohol came whispering off of him. Qrow looked down at the Schnee with an expressionless face.

"Just here to talk to my niece over there." He turned his unreadable face to the blond brawler.

"Hey, Yang. How've you been?"

She gulped in terror.

"H-hey, Uncle Qrow!"

"Yeah, about that `Uncle` part." Qrow jerked his head out the door, motioning for Yang to follow him into the hall.

"Why don't you and I have a little talk?"

With Blake and Ebon sparring, there was only Weiss for back-up and she had just gone back to studying. Her ice-blue eyes met lilac ones of Yang.

"Well, go on. I'm sure the sooner you go; the sooner he'll leave."

Yang stared at the white-dressed heiress angrily as she marched out of the room to find Qrow own the hall, striding up to him, Yang felt like tar was pooling inside her chest. She took a deep breath and looked at Qrow.

"Yes?"

Qrow was still impassive as he asked a question that Yang had hoped he would never voice.

"What happened to Ruby, Yang?"

Yang froze as a thousand thoughts filled her mind. Should she lie or tell the truth? Should she confess or continue to hide what she had done? Yang's mind thought furiously as the decisions passed through.

"Well?" Qrow asked. Yang felt like she was going to hyperventilate, but she stared up at him.

"I don't kno- "

The slap, when it came, chilled Yang to the core, it felt too familiar, like she had seen it happen many times before. Yang Xiao Long gasped as Qrow's hand made harsh contact with her cheek, jerking her head to the side, her hair falling around her face. Qrow face was as indifferent as ever, but his eyes betrayed wrath that was equal to Hell's.

"What. Happened. To. Ruby?"

Even Yang's Semblance didn't activate to help her. She looked back up at Qrow, her eyes dry, but despair deep within them. She looked at the man in front of her and broke, was defeated, could not keep it hidden any longer. The words spilled from her mouth.

The story was the same, but this time from the view of the transgressor, from the view of the abuser. And it ended where Ruby died. A story of betrayal, pain, hate, and rage.

Yang finished just as Ebon and Blake walked up into the hallway. They both paused as the sight of Qrow and Yang standing there.

"Is everything alright here?" Blake's golden eyes darting between her partner and the man with the large weapon. Yang looked over at them, her face bleak.

"It's fine, guys, just one of those family visits that you get from time-to-time."

"OK…"

With one last look, Ebon and Blake disappeared into their dorm room. Yang turned back to Qrow and looked up, fearful of what he'll do now.

"T-that's the story, everything I saw or…did."

Qrow's eyes lessened in their intensity and his voice held more emotion then before, it was fierce anger, but emotion, nevertheless.

"I have questions, but I don't think you're the one to answer them." His head tilted towards her.

"Yang, where is Taiyang Xiao Long?"

* * *

The bar was quiet, Patch was a quiet island, but the bar was unobtrusive by even the calm little island's standards. The total of two people inside included the barkeeper and a blond-haired man who was currently, in the opinion of the barkeeper, was trying to drown himself in alcohol. The barkeeper didn't care why, but the black-haired man who swung open the door did, a lot.

The man strolled over to the blond drinker, whose appearance degraded with the distance. Stubble covered the lower half of the blond's face while the hair was long an unkempt.

The black-haired man sat down beside him, waving off the fumes of strong alcohol that wavered from the blond.

"You takin' care of yourself, Tai'?"

Taiyang Xiao Long raised his blurry eyes and peered at the man besides him.

"Qrow?" The drunken croak of a voice was dumbfounded. Struck with shock and confusion at the appearance of the man who left Patch five years ago. Qrow smiled grimly back.

"Hey."

Tai stared up at him in a muddle. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, Qrow caught the attention of the barkeep, handing him a roll of lien and jerking his thumb towards the door.

The barkeeper left.

Turning back to the blond besides him, Qrow forced back up the grim smile.

"I have a few questions for you, Tai. Hope you don't mind."

"I…"

"First question, when Yang was young, how hard did she take Summer's death? Afterwards, how much did she look up to you? How much did she want to do everything you did? How far did she take that? "

"Qrow, Wh- "

"Yeah, doesn't matter much anyways." Qrow shifted in his seat and looked sideways at Taiyang.

"So…have you heard any news from Beacon lately."

The twitch that followed those words gave Taiyang away.

 _Yang called him, good! That makes my job easier._

Qrow stood up, rubbing his hands together, he stood slightly behind the blond Tai.

"So, you have heard from Beacon or Yang, it doesn't really matter who told you, just so that you know…and you do know, right?

Qrow let his hands hang loosely by his sides. His voice lowered.

"About who else is attending Beacon this year?"

Tai fumbled to sit up straighter. "Qrow, I- "

"Who else is attending Beacon this year, Tai? I want you to say who!"

Qrow's face was no longer calm and casually, it was harsh with hate.

Tai gasped, his mouth opening and closing like a dying fish. He closed it and swallowed.

"Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose is at Beacon."

"Right!" Qrow grabbed Taiyang's head and slammed it down on the bar, he threw Taiyang back, sending the drunk blond sprawling to the floor. The drunk couldn't get himself back up.

Qrow stepped forward. "We even got a chance to talk and- "

Taiyang tried to rise, only to have Qrow kick him back down.

"Ruby."

A bone-shattering stomp to the kneecap.

"Told."

A kick to the groin.

"Me."

A stomp to the stomach.

"What."

A blow to the sternum.

"You."

Qrow twisted Taiyang's hair in his fist, pulling Tai's head up.

"Did!"

Qrow smashed his fist into the face of the blotto, again and again the blows fell; blood staining everything around the two. Qrow stood back and delivered a kick to the jaw, shattering Tai's mouth and splitting teeth as thick strands of blood flew from Taiyang's lips. Qrow pulled him up by his hair and rammed the blond's head into the lip of the bar top.

He collapsed onto the floor, groaning in pain as Qrow stood, panting, above him. Straightening up, he glared down at the form laying before him, a glare full of hate and fury. Qrow bent down and pull Taiyang to his feet, the drunk looking with wide eyes at the murderous Qrow.

Blood sputtered from between his lips as Taiyang tried to speak through his ruined mouth.

"W-what are y-you doing…"

Qrow looked at him in disgust. He stared at this _thing_ in disgust.

"What am I doing?! I'm doing to you what you did to Ruby. Only you're lucky, I won't drag it out for ten years!"

Qrow lifted the drunk blond off his feet and slammed his body on top of the bar, shattering shot glasses and spraying liquor. Taiyang tried to fight and even managed to land a punch on Qrow's cheek, bruising the skin, but Qrow was stronger, fueled by anger and rage over the thought of what happened to Ruby. Pinning the struggling Taiyang to the bar, Qrow pulled free the scythe strapped to his back and held it aloft.

"One last thing..."

The blade cleaved into Taiyang's broad shoulder, the muscle splitting under the sharpness of the blade. Even under the dull haze of alcohol, Tai screamed in agonizing pain.

Qrow twisted the weapon in as blood seeped from the wound, and the wide blade severed the bone, sending the tip of the scythe into the wood of the bar.

"…I hope this won't ruin your teaching career."

Qrow twisted the blade once again, severing the entire right arm from the body of Taiyang Xiao Long.

As Taiyang laid there, nearly comatose from the shock, Qrow leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"If you even try to _see_ Ruby again, if you even think about coming near her, I will kill you. I will rip everything that makes you human out with my bare hands and replace the hollow with the blade of my scythe. This isn't a threat; this is a promise."

Then Qrow left, out of the bar and leaving Taiyang to stare at his own dismembered arm as it's blood mixed with whiskey and glass.

His heart still drumming a beat of the damned.

* * *

 **So, there we go! What do you think? Yes, Taiyang is still alive, but that is because I have** _ **plans**_ **for him later, don't worry, Taiyang and Yang (If you didn't think I was harsh enough) will get theirs. But I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter and thank you to all the people who help this story along! The people who are following this, have left a review, and have favorited this story, you are all incredible!**

 **A HUGE thank you to Lucian Naruto for being awesome. Really though, Lucian, you're awesome!**

 **Anyways, I hope I'm doing well and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	16. Blood in an Alley

**Hello again! So sorry for the wait, I was...watching YouTube, to be honest. But here it is! At last! Chapter sixteen! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The day dawned early and the sun streamed into the windows of team RSNC's dorm, lighting the room and illuminating the four sleeping bodies. The start of a new day!

"It's back…"

Skyler rolled his eyes as the curled up form of Crimson sild deeper into his blankets. Neo and Ruby just stretched their limbs and jumped down to the floor, Ruby going off to claim the shower for her own, while Skyler was already washed, dressed, and poking Crimson to get him out of bed.

"It's the sun, Crimson, it's always going to come back."

Crimson didn't emerge from his cocoon of comforters, but his muffled voice made its way to Skyler's ears.

"That doesn't mean I have to welcome it…or get out of bed…at _all_."

"We have a field trip, get up." Skyler crossed his arms and stared down at the lump that was Crimson Shard. "You can't be a bed hermit today."

One of the comforters moved to the side to reveal the top half of the bed hermit's face, long strands of red hair falling into twilight eye's that glared at the person above him. Skyler just arched his eyebrows.

"What? Prof. Goodwitch wants us up and ready. You're doing neither." Skyler tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, when Crimson didn't move to get off his makeshift bed, Skyler decided drastic action was required.

"Neo?"

"WHOA! I'M UP, OK!" Crimson untangled himself from the blankets, his ragged shirt fluttering. He gazed at Skyler in a small amount of shock.

"No need for violence!"

Neo just looked at the entire exchange in confusion. _Those two make even less sense then Ruby._

* * *

"-We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock, have fun!" Professor Goodwitch waved them off into the forest. Team RNSC started off into the expense of trees, the sunlight mixing with the swirling leaves of Forever Fall, bathing the four figures in a red-tainted light. The rest of the group of four teams somewhere off to the left.

"So…these trees look good for sap collecting." Crimson gestured to the fiery trees in front of them. The rest of the team looked around idly and shrugged.

"Sure."

"Good as place as any, I guess."

The team dispersed and began to collect the pale red sap of Forever Fall. Once they had completed the main task of the field trip, Team RSNC decided to try their hand at completing the secondary task of the field trip, doing nothing whatsoever.

"Well, that was fun." Crimson sighed as he slid down the tree truck, his full jar on the ground by his side. Ruby sat down on the opposite side of the tree trunk with Neo dangling her legs from the branch she was perched on; Skyler leaned against the truck, albeit after taking his suit coat off and stashing it in the crock of his arm. There was silence for a moment before a quick rustle sounded on the other side of the tree and Ruby popped her head around the side of the tree. Her sliver eyes anticipative as she looked at Crimson.

"Hey Crimson, since I was all sharing with my story, do you think you can tell us the secret between you and Roman?"

Crimson settled on a comfortable spot on the tree and closed his eyes. "No."

"Please."

"No."

Pleeeease."

"Noooooo."

"Oh, come on! How bad can it be?!"

Crimson opened his eyes and turned to face the disgruntled Ruby.

"The story ends with Roman in drag, being forced on a date with a guy named Junior."

Ruby was saved responding to that revelation when her scroll began beeping. Ruby fumbled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Ruby walked some little ways off and Skyler turned an incredulous look to Crimson.

" _Drag?"_ He mouthed. Skyler's clear eyes gazed into Crimson's twilight irises.

"Zombie Boy…what did you do?"

* * *

"Hello?" Ruby walked away from the rest of team. Dimly aware of Skyler converging onto Crimson.

 _ **-Ruby, where are you? –**_

"Oh, hey Rome'! How are you-" Ruby greeted, but Roman's voice cut through.

 _ **-No, Ruby, this is important! Now, where are you?!-**_

Roman's serious and panicked tone immediately turned Ruby somber.

"I am on a field trip with the first years, why? What is wrong?"

 _ **-Is Neo with you? What about the rest of your team? –**_

"Yes, they are right here. But what is wrong, Roman?!"

Ruby heard him take a deep breath on the other end of the line before speaking again.

 _ **-You have a serious problem, Red. Me and Cinder just had a meeting with the White Fang. -**_

"That's nothing new, why are you all panicky?"

 _ **-Because, this time, Cinder wanted White Fang soldiers placed under me, following my orders. -**_

"Did they not take that well?"

 _ **-Unfortunately, that's not the problem. Because Faunus elitists were being placed under the command of a human, the leader of the Vale branch, of the White Fang, had to show up. -**_

"Was there endless ranting?"

 _ **-No, I wish he did, though, but that's not what happened. If you don't already know, Adam Taurus is the leader of the White Fang of Vale and while he wasn't exactly what you call happy, he agreed to send in how ever many soldiers Cinder wanted, but under one condition. -**_

"I take it that the condition wasn't anything good?" Ruby asked, she heard Roman laugh humorlessly at the question.

 _ **-Oh, you have no idea, Ruby. Taurus wanted information about this person who did him a "great wrong in the past" or something dramatic like that. He described this person as young and female. A human with dark-red hair and sliver eyes, who used a scythe and had a Semblance that left a trail of rose petals behind. –**_

Ruby didn't speak as heard this, she couldn't as her throat constricted her vocal cords. She stayed silent, gazing at the falling leaves that drifted around her, but not actually seeing them.

 _ **-Ruby? Are you there? –**_

Roman's worried tone broke through the haze that surrounded Ruby and she snapped back to reality.

"Yes, yeah, I-I'm here…Roman, what did Cinder tell him?"

 _ **-He wasn't asking Cinder; Taurus was asking me. And I told him that I never heard of anybody of that description, but I will look into it. –**_

"And Cinder let you lie to his face?!"

 _ **-That's another thing; Cinder didn't say anything! She just set there in silence with this expressionless mask over her face. But that's not the problem, Ruby! –**_

Roman took another deep breath.

 _ **\- Ruby, Adam Taurus knows you are at Beacon. I don't know how, but he does! I don't think he'll try and touch you there, but you have to stay at the school! You can't come home, I have White Fang members in the warehouse now, you have to stay away. I'm sorry, Red, but you cannot come home, not until I say it's safe. –**_

Ruby felt her chest tightened to the point of it was nearly impossible to suck in air. "But- "

 _ **-I know, but if anything happens to you, I will never…if anything happens at Beacon that puts you in danger, I. Will. Come. To. You. Just know that, OK? –**_

It was Ruby's turn to take a deep breath, she breathed out a huge gust of air and answered.

"Right, stay away from the warehouse and the city, try not to leave Beacon and stick with my team as much as possible."

 _ **-Good…Ruby, when did you maim the poster boy of the White Fang? –**_

"I... uh…" Ruby shifted from foot to foot before sighing. "A little over a year ago, I didn't tell you because of Cinder being sorta allies with the White Fang which means if it got out, well…"

 _ **-Understandable, but why did you do it in the first place? –**_

"Hey, whoa! He attacked first! Him and some of his White Fang elites all came at me! I didn't kill any of them, I thought it would just blow over!"

Roman sighed tiredly.

 _ **-Red, you cut off one of Adam Taurus's horns, how exactly did you expect for that to blow over? –**_

Ruby just collapsed against a tree trunk and slid to the ground. "A girl can always hope, Rome'…I need to go tell Neo what happened."

 _ **-Ok…Ruby, please promise me you'll be safe. –**_

The girl smiled softly. "I promise, Rome'."

Ruby disconnected the call and let what just transpired wash over her. The pure shock of who was after her and why flooded through her and Ruby rested her head against the rough bark.

 _What the hell is wrong with my luck?_

* * *

 _One year ago_

 _On the streets of Vale_

 _Ruby was lost, she was wandering through the backstreets of Vale and she was lost._

" _Why does Vale have to be so freaking confused." She grumbled to herself as she turned away from yet another dead end. The fourteen-year-old Ruby wandered out of the small alley into the larger backstreet, piles of refuse littering the ground. Ruby looked down the backstreet and tried to plot out where she hadn't already gone and failed to find a way out._

" _Left or right." Ruby glanced one way then the other before sighing. "Or am I just going to die out here?"_

 _Just then, on the fringes of her hearing, Ruby heard voices, voices that were growing nearer._

 _Ruby backpedaled into the alley behind her, trying to disappear into the shadows the lurked near the walls. Crouching behind a pile of rubble, she listened as the voices entered the space in front of her._

" _-failure! Complete failure! I had thought you were the best that I had to offer, now you're just an embarrassment to the White Fang!"_

 _If Ruby hadn't been hiding, she would have given a whistle; whoever that was talking was, unquestionably, not happy. The voice was cut in its ranting by another, calmer, speaker._

" _Adam, calm down. The assignment was nothing important, it was just dust."_

 _The first voice, Adam, snorted. "Everything we do is important for our cause! There is no room for failure for anything!"_

 _There was a breath of silence, then Adam resumed speaking._

" _Blake, listen. The entire purpose of our assignments is to strengthen the White Fang and bring mankind to its knees, we cannot fail! Not even in one little thing!"_

 _Meanwhile, Ruby thought that this would be a good time to not move and let what she now knew as soldiers of the White Fang, angry soldiers of the White Fang, pass her by._

 _But the rat had other plans._

 _Ruby felt something warm touch her leg and froze barely even breathing as she felt cold paws clambering up her body. Involuntary shuddering starting to shake Ruby's body as the head of a rat that, in Ruby's opinion, must have the blood of a Ursa coursing through its oversized veins, popped up over her shoulder._

 _Don't move. Don't move. Don't move. Don't move. Ruby thought frantically as the White Fang members passed by the opening of the alley. Ruby began a nearly silent string of whispering to keep herself from panicking._

" _Don'tmovedon'tmovedon'tmovedon'tmove-AAGH!"_

 _The scream of pain when the rat sunk its teeth into her shoulder was less then nearly silent._

 _Ruby jumped up and ripped the rat off her shoulder and threw it to the far end of the alley, it hit the wall with an angry hiss and slinked off into the garbage piles. Ruby glared at it before turning back to the front of the alley and…came face-to-face with the group of White Fang soldiers that were now blocking Ruby's way out._

" _Uh…hi?" Ruby waved, her eyes shifting from face to face. The group of White Fang members stared at her with impassive expressions on their faces, their eyes locked on the small red figure in front of them. Then a tall figure pushed aside the row of Faunus and come to stand in front of Ruby. His shock of red hair glowing vibrantly in the light of the setting sun, two horns swept away from his forehead in a gentle curve, the light bouncing off their glossy surface. His face was expressionless and his eyes were hiding behind a half-mask that gleamed bone-white and blood-red. Ruby arched an eyebrow._

" _You know that mask will do nothing to hid your identity, right?"_

 _The man in front of her remained impassive as he spoke._

" _Who are you?" The voice, Ruby realized, belong to the man named Adam, who she supposed, was the leader of the group, the human tapped her chin thoughtfully before answering._

" _Eric von Randomperson. You?"_

 _Apparently, that wasn't the answer the Faunus wanted, he hefted something into Ruby's view, a sword in a simple black sheath. Ruby raised her eyebrows at the weapon and raised her head to look into the man's face, his expressionless mask starting to show cracks of anger._

" _Are you going to stab me? Because if you are that means you, a twenty-probably-old man, just shanked a fourteen-year-old girl." Ruby looked frankly at the Faunus in front of her._

" _Are you going shank me?"_

 _Adam looked like he was deciding between furious or confused. Looking down at the human girl, Ruby saw his weapon drop just a fraction._

" _Do you even know who I'm am?" The Faunus demanded, His face contorted with the strange mix of fury and confusion. Ruby shrugged._

" _Adam someone? Faunus of the White Fang? I don't know, give me something!"_

 _The man stretched to is full height and answered coldly._

" _I am Adam Taurus, commander of the White Fang of Vale." Adam's face grew harsh. "And you are just a human alone in dark."_

" _Adam, what…?" A voice cut through Adam's vehemence and both he and Ruby bent to look back at the small group of other Faunus, a girl with raven hair and two feline-like ears poking out over her locks; Ruby noticed she wasn't wearing a mask of any kind._

" _What, Blake?" Adam eyes went back to staring at Ruby, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "Blake?"_

 _The girl's eyes fluttered from Adam to Ruby, apprehension etched deep onto her face._

" _Let's just go, Adam, she hasn't done anything to us."_

 _Adam considered that statement, Ruby watching, her hand moving onto her back. Finally, the Faunus nodded his head._

" _You're right, she has done nothing to us." Ruby's eyes widened slightly in surprise, was it really going to be that easy?_

 _Adam nodded again. "No, she hasn't done anything to us, but she knows who I am and that is reason enough for something like her."_

 _Adam rewrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword and jerked it out of its sheath faster than the Faunus around him could see, the red blade of the sword glowing like fire-filled blood as it struck towards Ruby's throat._

" _Adam, no!"_

 _The blade sliced through the air, the edge of the blade about to cut through the flesh of the human girl…only for the red blade to be lost in a mass of rose petals. A mass that surged forward and engulfed the group of Faunus._

 _Adam felt the breath ripped from him as the cloud of rose petals tore past him, leaving the Faunus blinking in the dying light. Adam twisted around, weapons gone from his hands, and come to stare at four figures amassed in rose petals. What Adam used to know as Blake and three loyal Faunus elites, were now humanoid shapes collapsing onto the ground, bodies covered in red petals as yet more twisted above the Faunus in a cyclone of frightening beauty._

 _Adam recovered his wind and shook himself free of the image of danger and grace around him, he sprinted towards the fallen forms of his comrades, but before he could do anything to free them, the rose petals that swarmed flew up to join their brothers in a swirling cloud of flower petals. The Faunus left behind were ashen-faced and still, but Adam could see the rasping fall and rise of their chests._

" _What are you?!" He shouted at the cloud of swirling red that still twirled above him. "Tell me!"_

 _The cloud collapsed back down and faded away to reveal…a Ruby who was stumbling the backstreet like a drunk person._

" _Why does this always happen?!" The girl groaned as she put a hand on the backstreet's wall to steady herself and tried not to throw up, after a moment she glanced back at Adam, the lone Faunus's face was contorted with fury and shock._

" _How…what…you little scum!" Adam kicked up the tinted sword and dark sheath, Ruby pushed herself off the wall and drew out Crescent Rose. Unfolding the deadly scythe, Ruby rolled her shoulders._

" _Fine then, but this will leave a bad message to all the aspiring young sociopaths of the world."_

 _Adam snarled and sheathed his sword, Ruby raised her eyebrow. "That's not exactly frightening."_

 _The sword being shot out of its sheath at nearly the speed of a bullet was a bit more intimidating, especially as it plowed itself into Ruby's chest. Ruby slammed back up against the rough brick wall and dodged as Adam sprinted forward, caught the sword, and delivered a slash to try and disembowel the human who spun away from him and related with a flurry of strikes herself._

 _Dodging the blade of the scythe, Adam slashed his blade at Ruby's face only to have the attack blocked by Crescent Rose, which slid down the blade of the sword in an attempt to cut Adam's hand, but the Faunus was quick and he danced away, his sword free of the scythe's wicked curve._

" _You can't win." Adam grounded out between his teeth. "You are-"_

" _-Right behind you." Ruby's voice called over Adam's shoulders, but before Adam could turn; Crescent Rose lodged itself in front of Adam's left horns, the blade pressing against the cell-covered bone. Adam froze as he heard the sound of a finger being placed against a trigger._

" _You can't…you wouldn't…you won't." The Faunus breathed as he felt the large blade righted against his horn. Ruby sighed heavily before answering._

" _People always assume that." Adam heard the scythe fire and felt the recoil of the gunshot cleaved through his horn like butter. Adam stood like a statue as he felt the stump of what used to be a proud heritage jet out a spry of blood; that is when the pain came._

 _It came roaring like a fire through his head and down the left side of his neck. He collapsed to his knees and for the first time in a long while, Adam Taurus screamed in agony._

 _Ruby folding down her scythe and stood looking down at Adam, her face had changed from one of victory to one of regret at what she had apparently took from the man who groaned in anguish on the ground. Backing away, Ruby turned to escape before any more unfortunateness happened but the stirring of one of the fallen figures caught her eye, Ruby tilted her head to stare at the waking form of the Cat Faunus, distorted golden eyes met deep sliver irises._

 _Ruby stood still for a moment, gazing at the fallen Faunus._

 _What was her name? Ruby thought remotely, before vanishing in a burst of rose petals._

 _Blake watched her as she vanished before groans of pain and the trickle of blood reached her ears._

* * *

"RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Skyler's shout brought Ruby back into the Forest of Forever Fall and the present. Rubbing her eyes, she shook her head to clear it from the cobwebs of memory and responded.

"OVER HERE…AND I'M FINE!"

Ruby stretched under the tree she was leaning against and waited as the beat of footsteps grew closer and her team came into view. Skyler look relieved when they found her just sitting under a tree, Neo had an irritated expression on her face, and Crimson…was juggling the sap jars, his focus completely on the glass containers as they twirled in the flittered forest light. Ruby just looked at him.

"I see you're concerned for my wellbeing!" She called over to him, Crimson not even looking at her as he continued his act with the jars.

"You are a feared scythe-wielder of thievery and kickass-ness, what exactly is going to affect your wellbeing?"

Ruby nodded. "Fair point, fair point. Now, let's get go-GA! WHAT DID YOU DO _THAT_ FOR?!"

Ruby held her arm to her chest to nurse it as she glared darkly at Neo who snapped her blade back into her parasol, matching Ruby's glare. Neo pointed to the cloaked girl in front of her and then gestured wildly to the entire expense of the forest, then back at Ruby.

" _You think you can just rest by yourself in a forest full of Grimm?! Do you think you'll be safe?! YOU WON'T!"_

"I can take care of myself, Neo." Ruby snapped back. Neo just huffed in frustration and stalked away, back towards the rendezvous point in the clearing. The rest of Team RSNC just staring after her, after a moment, Ruby pushed herself off the ground and followed her partner, leaving Skyler and Crimson alone under the tree. Skyler still looking in the direction that two girls stormed off in and Crimson still juggling.

"Well…" Skyler seemed loss for words. "I uh…nice juggling."

Crimson smiled faintly. "Thank you, I am a man of many, _many_ talents."

"Uh huh."

* * *

 _ **-Ok….…Ruby, please promise me you'll be safe. –**_

She hit replay. She wanted to feel it again.

 _ **-Ok…Ruby, please promise me you'll be safe. –**_

The words sent shivers through her, the raw fact that she held the power over her inferiors to either reward them with their most converted desires or murder them with their darkest fears flowed through Cinder in waves of ecstasy. She felt alive in her power and relished in it.

 _Thinking they are so safe, thinking when they are alone that I'm not listening._ Cinder smiled in dark amusement. _If only they knew and if only they realized…_

Cinder's amber eyes glowed with an eldritch fire and her dark smile twisted into a sinister sneer. The amount of secrets and power she had amassed over her sycophants was something Cinder was sure would be the one thing that they would never want to find out.

 _And I am perfectly willing to keep it that way…_ Cinder remembered the sight of sliver eyes and the taste of pleasure and blood. Of desire snatched out of reach and never regained, of a heat quite different than that of fire's coursing through her body.

 _Perfectly willing to keep it that way...as long as they worship me!_

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Good? Bad? In between? Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **In other news, there are now three hundred and three amazing people following Street Rose now! This is awesome! Thank you so much for that and thank you to everyone who left a review and just helped with this story, you guys truly are awesome!**

 **So, thank you again and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	17. Don't Screw Up

**Hello again, sorry for to those who were expecting this chapter earlier, I got caught in and didn't really have the time to do so, but here it is at last! Chapter seventeen! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sun filtered down to the forest, illuminating the team below Forever Fall's fiery leaves. The light filtered past a huntress with ebony hair that brushed her ears, streamed past a pair of huntress that offered a whole new meaning to the word monochrome, and flowed past a golden-blonde huntress, who leaned against a tree and watched the rest of her team with conflicted eyes. The tinted light came to a rest under the boughs of a towering tree, it's leaves partly hiding two figures from view.

"Do you think they can see us?"

"Nah."

"You sure?"

"Snowball, please. They have no idea we're here. Totally camouflaged."

"HEY! CREEPY PERVERTS!"

"I was wrong."

"OH, YOU THINK?!"

Just as the huntress with ebony hair stalked up to the tree, the two figures leapt down from the branches. The huntress stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened at the sight of the two people in front of her.

"YOU?!"

"Me!" The tall one flourished with a smile and wide arms, he looked over to his companion.

"And, to a lesser extent, him."

The huntress just stared at the pair in slight confusion which caused the shorter of the two to sigh.

"I am sorry for my partner, he's insane. My name, if you have forgotten, is Skyler Snow, my idiosyncratic friend here is Crimson Shard."

"Hi." Crimson gave a lazy two-fingered wave. His twilight eyes fixed on the huntress's black irises, a faint smile turning his lips slightly upwards before he turned his attention to the rest of the forest, Skyler's focus remained on the huntress in front of him.

"I do believe you are the leader of Team EBWY, yes?"

The huntress nodded, still confused by the entire exchange.

"Um, yes. The name is Ebon Winters."

Crimson's faint smile turned into a grin and Skyler brightened up, his clear eyes lingering on Ebon's.

"Fantastic." Skyler clapped his hands together and smiled charmfully.

"Excuse me for being blunt, but may I speak with Miss Yang Xiao Long?" His smile a sliver of white teeth and innocence. "Please?"

Ebon arched her eyebrows as she stared critically at well-dressed huntsman-in-training, narrowing her eyes, Ebon shook her head.

"No."

Skyler's smile didn't change as he tilted his head to the side. "No? Well, that is unfortunate."

Ebon shook her head again. "That's not what I meant, you, by yourself, can't talk with Yang. She won't open up and there is a high chance of getting punched if you try."

Ebon looked back over her shoulder for a fleeting moment. "But if we _all_ go, we might just get her to talk about…well, Ruby Rose."

Crimson's wandering eyes suddenly locked on to Ebon and Skyler leaned in a little closer, his smile still in place.

"Well, it's a relief that you know what we want. Otherwise, threatening your friend might have been awkward."

* * *

Yang didn't turn her head as Ebon stalked past her, towards where the supposed peeping toms were hidden.

 _Probably just Cardin or some of his sycophants._

Yang turned her focus back onto the thoughts that had been plowing through her mind ever since that night with Qrow had been branded onto her memories.

 _What happened to Ruby, Yang?_

The stinging slap that followed her attempted denial, the pain that flashed across her cheek worming its way into Yang's mind.

 _What. Happened. To. Ruby?"_

The truth had flowed from her like a tormenting river and once she was done, the crushing feelings of guilt, remorse, regret, and self-loathing made Yang fell like she was being buried alive.

 _I can't live like this any longer…I need to tell the truth and take whatever comes, good or bad._

She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. _I have to do this, no matter wha-_

"HI!"

Lilac eyes snapped open and Yang was looking into the grinning face of Crimson Shard. Despite everything that she had decided, Yang took a step backwards, away from the vibrant and eccentric assassin-in-disguise. Over his shoulder, Yang could see Ebon watching her with careful eyes and Skyler Snow standing off to the side, who greeted Yang with a wave.

"Good morning or afternoon, technically." The well-dressed member of Team RSNC checked his watch before shrugging.

"Whichever, the time of day does not matter much at the moment." Skyler returned his gaze to Yang.

"Given the current expression on your face, I assume you know why we are here?"

Yang stared for a moment before nodding. "Ruby Rose. You're here about Ruby Rose."

"Right! Well-done!" Skyler smiled, then leaned in a grabbed Yang's forearm in an unbreakable grip.

"Let's go chat."

* * *

"So, what is the meaning of this again? And why are _they_ here?"

Weiss Schnee looked in slight disdain at the two members of Team RSNC who were lounging on the outskirts of the group, watching Team EBWY as they gathered in a circle. Ebon just shook her head.

"Crimson and Skyler are the reason we're having a team meeting in the middle of a field trip, as for what the meeting is about…" Ebon turned to the person besides her. "Yang, I think, can fill us in on that."

As the attention focused on her, Yang felt a squeeze like iron in her chest before it faded away like a shadow. _Here it goes._

"Ruby Rose." That seemed to Yang like an appropriate starter for the revelation that would follow and, based off the change in reaction, she was right.

Blake focused back on Yang with renewed focus and Weiss's eyebrows furrowed in a sharp V.

"What about her?" The heiress asked cautiously, remember the last time they met. Yang just breathed out and continued.

"I'm going to tell you the reason why she hates me."

"I wouldn't call it just a reason, it's more like a detailed list of things she hates about you." Crimson interjected. "But go on."

Collecting her focus, Yang forged on. "This won't be easy to hear, but you need to hear all of it."

Yang's lilac eyes flickered from Weiss's icy blue ones to Blake's amber irises to Ebon's deep black eyes, the faces of her teammates and partner staring back at her in apprehension. Yang took a calming breath and began, for the second time in years, the true past of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. As the tale progressed, it turned into something dark and twisted, a tale of twisted revenge and dark confusion.

The expressions on the members of Team EBWY's faces changed from shock to anger to horror as Yang told them about the things that had been inflicted upon Ruby Rose in the past and how the Xiao Longs inflicted them.

"That was the last time I saw her, at least until now. But that night..." Yang's eyes glazed over as her memory of the night that Ruby Rose of Patch passed from this life, that night of betrayal and resurrection. "The last thing I saw was my father dragging her into an empty alley."

Yang felt pinpricks of pain in her eyes as she finished. "It was after that when it all came crashing down on me, my dad started drinking, a lot. After a while, he…he turned into a shell, a hollow. My uncle was beyond devastated, soon he just stayed as far away from us as he could get. And me…"

Yang just lifted her arms up and let them fall limp back at her sides. "I think I just turned into a shadow, a faint, scared shadow that is worse than any Creature of Grimm."

The truth finally out, Yang felt both the relief and the renewed, crushing self-loathing fill her chest. She looked up into the faces of her teammates, faces painted with shock, horror, and anger, but not disbelief. Yang shifted slightly to gaze at Crimson and Skyler who still hovered on the edge of Team EBWY, Skyler seemed satisfied and was watching the reactions of the team, but Crimson was gazing back at the blonde huntress with curious eyes. Yang blinked and turned back to her team.

"I…can't." Weiss shook her head slowly as the information that had just been revealed passed through her head. "I need…"

Weiss raised her head, her eyes filled with emotion. "I need time to think." The heiress then turned and disappeared into the thick trees of Forever Fall, Ebon and Blake soon followed.

Silence descended upon the remaining three people, Yang and Crimson staring in the direction where the other members of Team EBWY disappeared, while Skyler simply stepped forward and looked at the huntress in front of him.

"You did the right thing, the truth needed to be told." Skyler looked back into the forest for a moment before returning his focus to the huntress-in-training. He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Let's go, Crimson. We have no need to be here."

"Oh, you go ahead, I'll be wherever you're going shortly." Crimson said idly, stretching. "Won't be long."

Skyler watched him for a moment before shaking his head again. "Alright then, see you soon."

With that, Skyler Snow strolled out of sight, back to the clearing where Professor Goodwitch had ordered them to meet back up in. As soon as the bobbing fedora of Skyler disappeared amidst the foliage, Crimson crouched down on the ground besides Yang, gesturing for the blonde to join him which she did with a confused expression.

"What-" Yang tried to ask, but was cut off by the undercover assassin. His twilight eyes locking on to Yang's lilac.

"You did good, really. It takes a lot of courage to tell the truth like you did, mostly when said truth is filled with abuse of a child." Crimson turned away from Yang to stare into the forest and continued.

"Still, you now have a choice to make; you can either keep to yourself and your team or…" Crimson looked back Yang out of the corner of his eye. "You can go and see how forgiving your family is."

Yang gaped. _See how forgiving your family is?! Is he insane?!_ Yang took back control of herself and shook her head.

"I don't think my uncle or my sister will be very forgiving of either me or my father."

Crimson snorted in amusement. "Oh, you're right about your dear o' dad! I don't think he'll ever redeem himself and I have a feeling he won't live long enough to even try." The huntsman-in-training leaned closer to Yang.

"But you still have a chance. A slim one, admittedly, but the fact that you are still alive proves that Ruby doesn't…want you dead, I guess." Crimson paused, looking thoughtful. He finally just shrugged.

"On second thought, you might want to let _Ruby_ approach _you_. But in the case of your uncle, you just need to walk up and start to rebuild what little remains of your relationship."

Yang was still staring at Crimson in slight shock. Shock at the things he was saying to her. She narrowed her eyes at the person beside her.

"Why are you telling this? In fact, why are you still here? Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Crimson shrugged again. "No, not really. As for why I'm telling you…well, it's mostly for the reason that I can."

He stood up, Yang followed and they stood there, looking at each other. Yang with her eyebrows furrowed and Crimson tilting his head to the side as his eyes searched the blonde huntress's face.

"Listen, I don't care what you do, but if you do decide to try and rebuild what you had a hand in destroying; the least I could do is tell you that you have a chance in actually doing that."

He turned away from Yang and started to walk away, but before he also disappeared amid the tress of Forever Fall, Yang heard him shout over his shoulder.

"Don't screw it up!"

* * *

"NEO!"

 _She was mad at me for running off alone into the middle of the woods, and here I am running around, alone, in the middle of the woods looking for her!_

Ruby peered around under the red foliage of the forest, searching for even the barest sign of the three colors of Neapolitan, but all there was to see was red leaves and brown tree-trunks, not the barest hint of the parasol-wielding assassin.

"THIS ISN'T GOING TO END WELL IF YOU KEEP HIDING!" Ruby threatened at the top of her lungs, one can only take some much confused wandering in the woods before they start to threaten people. Ruby went deeper into the forest, her sliver eyes flickering through the trees, trying to find the girl who had stormed off over an hour ago.

"NEOPOLITAN! WHERE THE-oh." Ruby stared at the legs that dangled from a branch high in a tree, the high-heeled boots swung gently with the wind that caused a cascade of rustling to reach Ruby's ears.

Her cloak fluttering behind her, Ruby walked up to the tree and looked up; near the top, balancing on a branch like some elegant bird of paradise, was Neo. Ruby stayed at the base of the tree for a moment, staring up at her partner, but Neo continued to just glare off into the distance.

Ruby sighed silently and started to clamber up the smooth bark of the tree trunk, climbing closer to Neo. Ruby hosted herself up on the same branch as the petite girl who didn't even turn to look at her.

Ruby made her way along the twisting branch and balanced besides Neo, keeping her sliver eyes on her.

"I can understand why you got upset." Ruby offered. "But I really can take care of myself."

Neo huffed, but turned to face Ruby, her face cross and eyebrows furrowed. She looked at Ruby with masked eyes.

" _That's not the point."_

Ruby titled her head in confusion. "Soooo…why were you angry?"

Neo gazed at Ruby for a several long moments before sighing, she held up her arms in a shrug and shook her head.

" _I don't know._ "

The two just sat there on the branch of a tree and gazed out on the wide expense of Forever Fall. Silence descended upon them, a quietness that felt comfortable and peaceful as shadows flicked around them. Finally, Ruby broke the silence.

"Sorry for getting angry at you…and then threatening you."

Ruby was pleased to see a smile flash its way across Neo's mouth, the tricolored girl glanced over at the red-clad girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in aside-hug, Ruby leaning slightly against the smaller form of Neo and smiled.

" _You're you, Ruby, what else can I expect?"_

"You expect me to threaten you?" Ruby felt her own smile rise on her face.

Neo turned her head to look at Ruby fully and just cocked it to the side, an answering smile already in place. She bonked her own head gently against Ruby's.

" _I expect you to be, threatening, impulsive, and rude to anyone you want."_

"HEY!" Despite the shout, Ruby was beaming. "That's like everyone on our team, except just with different levels of insanity."

Neo rolled her eyes and stretched, her arm leaving Ruby's shoulders. She hopped up, balance never failing for a second, on the uneven surface of the tree branch. Looking down with a smile, Neo offered a hand to the still-seated Ruby.

" _We should go, Crimson and Skyler are probably doing something stupid."_

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

" _I told you that they were doing something stupid!"_

Both Neo and Ruby glared at the two male members of Team RSNC through narrowed eyes, the field trip over and back in their dorm room, Crimson had just recounted what the partners did after Neo and Ruby left them alone. Ruby crossed her arms and deepened her glare.

"So, you're telling me you found Team EBWY and forced Xiao Long to tell the true story of happened to me?" Ruby demanded. "Is that what you are telling me?!"

"Actually, I think Yang Xiao Long was already going to tell them, we just helped her along." Crimson shrugged. "But basically, yeah, that's what we did."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Skyler asked, his eyes fluttering from his team leader to his team leader's homicidal partner, worried that he had crossed a line. Crimson figured that if there were any lines, he had probably crossed them all long ago.

Ruby gritted her teeth and pinched the bridge of her nose while Neo just nodded vigorously in answer to Skyler's question.

" _YES! Yes, there is going to be a problem!"_

Skyler winced. "Sorry." Then he paused and winced again. "But it needed to happen."

Ruby threw up her arms in exasperation. "Well, maybe, but that's not the point!"

Crimson raised his hand. "So, what is the point?"

Ruby took a deep breath. "Team EBWY now knows the actual story about what happened to me, is that right?"

Crimson and Skyler nodded, and Ruby took another breath. "Ok, so now that means, if they believe it, that they will now NEVER STOP BOTHERING ME WITH PITY AND QUESTIONS!" Ruby abandoned all forms of calm and proceeded to burst out her team's eardrums.

"Noted." Crimson rubbed his ear. "I take also given the fact that our true purpose here is less then desirous, not to mention extremely illegal, more attention is not something we want."

"Correct!" Ruby started to feel some of her annoyance drain away. "So, what is your plan?"

"Give Crimson more time alone in public?" Skyler suggested, his worry obviously subsiding. "The mere threat of that should scare off any unwanted visitors."

"Thank you so much, but the idea does have merit." Crimson's face took on a thoughtful expression. "I could use an explosive."

In response, Neo shouldered her parasol. _"No."_

Crimson studied her for a moment. "Come on, it could be fun."

" _No explosives, Crimson."_

"Fine. But if that is the case, then I'm out of ideas." He looked to Skyler who shook his head.

"I have nothing. Neo?"

Neo held her hands out in front of her. _"Don't ask me, I do not do plans."_

Ruby sighed in defeat. "Does that mean we are just going to wing it?"

Skyler, Crimson, and Neo nodded which caused Ruby to face-palm.

"Yes, I do believe that is the plan." Skyler took off his gray fedora and did a little flourish. "Sorry for bringing this upon us, upon you, specifically."

Ruby waved the gentlemen's apology away. "It's fine, Skyler, you are right when you said it needed to happen and it was probably going to happen eventually, now is as good as ever." She sighed, thinking off what the future could now bring. "Here we go."

"Fun! Could we get something to eat now? I am starving!"

"Way to ruin the moment, Zombie Boy."

* * *

Yang set in her dorm room, waiting for the trial of judgement that she knew would be coming in the form of her three teammates. Teammates that she hadn't seen since getting back from Forever Fall.

The silence of the dorm room made the air heavy, silence that was only broken by the snatch of muffled conversation and the occasional quick footsteps in the hall, but the broken noise was not enough to distract Yang Xiao Long from the demons inside her head. Demons shrieking and clawing at her mind, singing a discord of hatred and ire towards their host, demons that named Yang as a dark betrayer, sick sycophant, and pitiful being. That was the thing that Yang Xiao Long hated the most about them, her demons.

They always spoke the truth, making them impossible to deny and impossible to forget.

 _Maybe I should-_

The door creaking open snapped Yang out of her haze and Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Ebon Winters filed into the dorm. The air grew to near unbreathable.

The team stared at each other for an uncounted time, the silence now dominating everything, in fact, it seemed to Yang that the very world itself was holding its breath and waiting.

Waiting as Ebon strode across the dorm towards Yang, waiting as Ebon looked up into Yang's eyes, and waited as Ebon drove her fist into Yang's face.

The resulting crack of broken bone shattered the silence and brought the world back to its usually level of noise. Yang's head snapped back and her hands automatically rose up to hover protectively around her bleeding, broken nose.

The three other members of Team EBWY watched, waiting for the moment that Yang's semblance would explode into inferno, but it never came; they just saw Yang's face scrunch in pain as her nose continued to resemble a red waterfall. The bleeding warrior touched her nose gingerly.

"I deserve that."

Ebon nodded. "Yes, you do."

Yang lowered her hands and stared at her friend. "I deserve a lot more than that."

It was Weiss who answered this time. "Agreed."

There was a pause as Yang looked from impassive face to impassive face. "So, what now?"

The three others shared a glance before turning back to Yang, Ebon stepped back from Yang and spoke.

"We…talked about it, and decided that-"

"We're going to give you a chance." Blake spoke for the first time, her eyes fixed on her blonde partner. Yang looked back, her eyes fixing on Blake's.

"Why? Why are you giving me a chance?"

Blake looked at the floor briefly before answering. "Because I believe you can make things right and that everyone deserves a second chance." Blake paused and a shadow passed over her features and Weiss took the lull to put in the stark truth.

"Though, in your case, it might take some work."

Yang nodded, despite feeling inside that nothing she could do would make what she had done, and let happen, right. Weiss looked at her and continued.

"We all agreed to give you a chance, but you have to act on it. You have to try to make things right." Icy blue eyes seemed to pierce Yang. "Regardless of if you believe you can or not."

Yang felt something brush her side and was surprised to find Ebon sitting down beside her. The black-eyed girl hand clasped onto Yang's calloused fingers and the leader looked her teammate in the eye.

"I believe you can, try and make things right, I mean. But Yang…" Ebon's eyes hardened, her coal eyes seeming to burn with some inner flame.

"Don't screw up."

* * *

 **There we go! I hoped you wonderful people have enjoyed this chapter and the story in general. In case some of you are wondering if what just transpired is my plan for Yang, it is not! Something much worse is on the way, so calm down!**

 **Anyways, thank you for thinking my story is good and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	18. Pixie Cuts and Confrontations

**Still alive! Sorry for the long delay, between school and day-to-day life, I didn't really have a chance just to sit down and write. But here it is! Chapter eighteen! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The students of Beacon Academy woke to a newly risen sun and the sounds of warfare blasting from the dorm of Team RSNC.

"Just accept your fate!"

"Never!"

Ruby ducked as a kitchen chair came sailing overhead, rising to her feet, she glared at Crimson Shard and Skyler Snow, both whom were boldly glaring back. While the kitchen was, for the most part, neat and clean, but the rest of the dorm lay in the shambles of Skyler's overturned bed and the mess of school uniforms on the floor.

"Just wear them, you've gotten away with if so far, but Goodwitch will probably blow an artery if you keep it up." Ruby ground out between her teeth, she was already wearing her own uniform with her cloak falling behind her, but she had yet to convince the partners to don their own; and for nearly two hours, the war of words and random household objects have ensued. The three combatants were arranged around the small table in the kitchen, Ruby against the assassin and the spy, both of whom were again shouting their stark defiance.

"I will never put on anything so utterly tasteless and poorly tailored!"

"Have you seen me?! I am not wearing _that_!"

Ruby threw up her arms and looked in desperation at the bathroom door, wishing Neo would hurry up and help with this. Turning back to Crimson and Skyler, Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Last warning, put the uniforms on."

Skyler drew himself up. "Absolutely not."

Crimson shook his head. "I agree with Sir Posh."

Skyler closed his eyes for a moment, his courageous stance now slightly deflated by Crimson's diminutive.

"I really wish you would just call me by my actual name."

"Sure thing, Snowball."

"Getting back on topic!" Ruby called them back to the current situation, her inner mental war raging between trying to call off unnecessary attention to themselves and the realization that her team was the very definition of unnecessary attention. Crimson and Skyler looked expectantly at Ruby, waiting for another round of "Order and Death Threats" to begin; if that was going to be the case, then Team RSNC would never get to class.

"JUST PUT THE UNIFORMS ON!"

"DEATH FIRST!"

* * *

Neo stepped out of the shower, the steam whispering around her and turning the mirror into a foggy portal. Rolling the last bit of morning stiffness away, Neo wrapped a towel around herself and wiped the condensation away from the glass. Her reflection now looking back at her with curious eyes.

She stared at her reflection for a moment, searching the face with the mismatched eyes for any hint of-

"HA! VICTORY IS MINE. SUFFER!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"I WILL AVENGE THEE, BROTHER!"

Neo face-palmed as the sounds of minor explosions and shouting reached her ears, even as a small grin crept to her face.

" _Ordinary mornings are over-rated anyways."_

* * *

"Welcome back, class." Glynda Goodwitch's tone did not sound all that welcoming, but the students of Beacon Academy have all but grown use to it and now just accept it as their strictest professor's way of being in a state of mild happiness.

Goodwitch's eyes swept the students arranged before her, finding Team JNPR, Team CRDL, Team EBWY all arranged before her, and, lounging at the very end, Team RSNC was present for class. Only problem was…

"Mr. Snow, why do you have a black eye?" Goodwitch started to feel the first pang from the vein in her forehead, Skyler Snow looked the professor in the eye, showing off the fact that _his_ left eye was lost in amidst a mass of bruises, and shrugged.

"I had a disagreement with my leader over the wardrobe choice, a disagreement that I lost." Skyler looked down at his school uniform which he was wearing in obvious disgust. "Oh, yes, I _lost_."

"I didn't!" His partner said cheerfully, gesturing to his leather trench coat and startling makeup, his crimson deathhawk like a red banner of victory. Crimson leaned back on the bleacher. "I survived!"

Neo rolled her eyes and gestured to the burn mark on _her_ uniform's sleeve. All twelve of them.

" _Yeah, by setting half of our dorm on fire!"_

"Still putting it into the `Victories of Crimson Shard` book."

Ruby looked over at him in confusion. "You have a victory log book?"

"Yep, keep every victory I have ever survived in it, very useful."

"Weird."

"IF YOU ARE DONE TALKING…" Goodwitch's loud voice brought the team's attention back to their combat professor and class in which they were apparently supposed to be paying attention. Glynda glared up at Team RSNC and continued.

"Now that you are focused, maybe we can actually start the class, yes?"

Ruby stared for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

Glynda narrowed her eyes, but didn't chose to comment. Instead, she spun on her heel and addressed the rest of the class.

"As per usual, we will be sparring against one other. Now remember, the Vytal Festival is just months away and I recommend you get all the training you can, both inside and outside of class." Goodwitch paused to look around at each and every student. "So, without further ado, who wants to go first, any volunteers?"

There was a lull as students looked at one another, waiting for the first to volunteer to fight. They didn't have to wait long before someone raised their hand. There was a low murmur of surprise among the crowd, not that the volunteer payed any attention to them. Goodwitch's eyes flickered upwards to the person and she nodded.

"Ms. Neopolitan, nice to see you volunteering, do you have an opponent in mind or shall I chose one for you?"

Neo put a finger to her chin and adopted a thoughtful expression. She held that poise for a fleeting second before leveling her finger straight at her newly chosen opponent. Goodwitch followed the finger and her emerald eyes met the lilac irises of Yang Xiao Long, Neo smirked as the golden member of Team EBWY met her incompatible eyes, the petite girl's finger still pointing directly to the blonde's forehead.

" _I choose her."_

Dimly, they both heard the muffled sniggering of Crimson Shard.

* * *

"Are the combatants ready?" The voice of Glynda Goodwitch echoed around the auditorium, ringing around the member of RSNC and the member of EBWY as they stared each other down. Yang's team watching warily, none of them knowing exactly what would happen. Neo's team watching warily, knowing _exactly_ what was going to happen.

"She probably won't kill her." Ruby whispered, her eyes locked on Neo and her opponent. "Probably."

"Oh, Neo won't kill her." Crimson was remarkable unconcerned about the entire situation, he leaned back. "Not yet, at least. Of course, extreme humiliation by a vicious battle hobbit is absolutely certain."

"Did you just call Neo a battle hobbit?" Skyler shifted around to look at his partner who shrugged.

"Yep….do you think she'll kill me?" He turned to Ruby who looked back at him with a frank expression on her face.

"Just don't ever say that in her presence…ever, or death will be the least of your problems." The fabric of her cloak bunched around her as Ruby leaned back against the wall behind her.

"And I do believe the match is starting."

The remaining team-members looked out past the bleachers to see the Glynda Goodwitch initiate the match between Neopolitan and Yang Xiao Long.

"Began!"

Yang didn't have time to react before her petite opponent's knee was knocking against her skull. A quick moment later, and Neo's legs wrapped around the blonde berserker 's neck.

"Wha-" Yang barely got her confusion out before Neo flipped backwards, her legs still locked around Yang's neck. A thin crack splintered the floor when Yang's body slammed down upon the stone. Legs a blur, Neo leapt away from the struggling form whose golden hair fanned out across the floor like a tangled net.

"Ouch." Skyler watched as Yang Xiao Long pushed herself off the floor and whirled around to face the smirking Neo. Lilac eyes narrowed and the blonde charged forwards, fist raised to strike, but Neo simply threw her head back and let out a silent peal of laughter as she danced away from the bone-shattering blows.

The two charged towards each other for the second time, but Xiao Long's assault was cut short when Neo's foot made lightning-fast contact with Yang's throat, multiple times. The sudden pain, and the inability to breath that came with it, caused the blonde causality to reared back, her choking gasps echoing around the hall. Team RSNC watched as their fellow teammate then roundhouse-kicked her enemy across the auditorium.

"So, how the aura levels holding up?" Crimson asked over the sounds of the rather one-sided battle.

"Umm…" Skyler checked the screens. "Xiao Long is at completely screwed and Neo is still at total domination."

"Ah, thank you!"

Ruby shook her head. "You know, saying 40% vs 100% is not that hard." This earned her weird looks from the partners.

"That's boring."

"Completely unimaginative." Crimson shook his head sadly. "I'm embarrassed to be affiliated with you."

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned back to the match. A match that had already descended into Neo dodging every attack made by Yang Xiao Long with humiliating ease.

"JUST HOLD STILL!" The angry roar was cut off to a gurgle as the silent assassin once again jabbed her foot into the enraged berserker's windpipe. Said berserker reared back again, but instead of just standing there and smirking, Neo rushed forward and used her parasol to deliver a crushing blow to Yang Xiao Long's abdomen.

The attack drove anything left resembling breath out of her lungs and Yang clutched her hands around her throat, a futile attempt to protect it, Neo's smirk returned as she saw this action and a sadistic light lit her eyes like an inner fire.

" _Pathetic."_ There was a blur of color and a choking grunt of pain as high-heels struck the already bruised skin of Yang's stomach. The brawler's mouth gaped open in a breathless gasp of pain, but she wasn't beaten yet, her fist flew out suddenly and Neo barely had time to sild out of the way before the gauntlets swung where she stood just bare moments before.

Neo deflected a punch with the closed parasol before twirling it to slam against Yang's arm. Hard. Hard enough, in fact, for the sharp crack of bones breaking to echo all around the class. There was a slight pause as lilac eyes widened at the sight of an arm dangling uselessly from her body. A slight pause as the lilac eyes turned a red so vivid and blood-lusting, that Neo felt a tingling chill go up her spine. A chill that was quickly forgotten as an enraged blonde huntress charged her, the yellow gauntlet flashed like sunlight as it pummeled and heated the air with its attacks.

"She's faster." Crimson watched the match, which was now turning into something more dancelike and vicious, with expert eyes. "Even with her arm broken, Xiao Long is much faster then before."

"True, she is faster, stronger, but so much more careless. She's leaving herself open to all sorts of attacks." Ruby observed, it wasn't her main profession to kill like Neo's or Crimson's, but she could tell when someone was starting to throw caution to the wind and just start to attack senselessly and stupidly.

Yang threw out her arm, golden tendrils of flames literally arching off her fist as it closed the distance between it and Neo, but before it could distribute its devastating force onto the soft tissue of Neo's face, the elfin girl seemed to vanish in a trailing flash of light only to reappear standing on top of her taller adversary, Neo's boot heels pressing against Yang's shoulder blades.

"Get off, get off, GET OFF!"

Neo nearly fell backwards as Yang bucked forward, her heels teetering just for the barest second before balance was regained in the form of a small hand grapping a handful of golden hair. The resulting screech causing Skyler to hiss and cover his ears in pain.

"Ow! And why?! And ow again!" His teammates' focus, however, never left the events unfolding in the arena. The person whose hair was currently being used as a lifeline was struggling aggressively, but the sylphlike girl being braced against her enemy's back was just looking at the hair in her hand thoughtfully.

The light in Neo's eyes and the way her lips were turning up into a smirk made Ruby widen her eyes and tilt her hand towards Crimson and Skyler.

"You see that expression on Neo's face?"

A quick shared glance between them and both the partners turned back to Ruby, nodding. Ruby turned her head back to the fight, her face completely neutral.

"Well, let's just say if you managed to make Neo angry beyond all belief and she is looking at you with _that_ face, it would be in your best interest to run."

Any response was cut off as the ringing sound of a blade being drawn resounded, drawing all attention to the thin blade, which simmered like poison, being conducted by the skilled hands of Neopolitan who still was holding the better part of Yang Xiao Long's flowing golden mane in an unbreakable grip.

The struggling stopped as Yang froze, hearing the sound of the spike-like sword being drawn and the fact that her hair was still in the grips of its wielder. The entire assembly watched the two opponents stay as still as if they were trapped in the oils of a painting.

The room wasn't silent, however. There was the clink of heels on stone and the swish of a riding crop.

"That is enough." Goodwitch's eyes were glaring slightly at the shortest, but probably deadliest, member of Team RNSC. "Ms. Neopolitan, let go of Ms. Xiao Long at once."

Mismatched irises of pink and brown rose lazily to stare into the hard eyes of the professor. The contact was held for a moment before the grip on Yang's hair relaxed and Neo shrugged, the rippling movement of her shoulders seeming to convince Goodwitch that everything that was about to happen wouldn't now that Neo moved her shoulders.

"Good. Now, please get off Ms. Xiao Long's back and we can talk about your self-control in-"

When the blade swung down in a speeding arc, everyone and everything seemed to stop, like time itself was immobile except for the thin sword as it seared itself through the long locks of golden hair. Movement was once again restored as the once proud mane was reduced to large heap on the floor.

"Oh." Crimson began to intone.

Neo dropped back down to the floor just as Goodwitch came charging up in a fury rarely seen in most living organisms.

"My." The sound of Crimson's voice was nearly drowned out in a literal roar of pure rage and Glynda Goodwitch went from about to inflict corporal punishment on a student to defending that same student from a wrathful wraith of fury.

"God. YES!" Crimson's shout of victory went largely unnoticed as the scene of unfolding chaos beneath the perch of Team RSNC was too good to miss, a short-haired Yang Xiao Long wrestling one-armed against the enraged Glynda Goodwitch. Neo was just standing off to the side, watching. Resting her parasol on her shoulder, she turned and waved at her team before pointing at the broken arm that still dangled at Yang's bruised side.

" _I really thought that would work."_

* * *

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD MUTILATE MS. XIAO LONG AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!"

"Well, mutilate is a little strong. I mean, Neo just gave her a haircut."

"Yeah, Xiao Long looks good with a pixie cut!"

"No, she doesn't, not really. In fact, she looks kinda weird."

The auditorium was empty, the majority of the students leaving to make their way to the next class, all except the Ruby Rose, Skyler Snow, Crimson Shard, and the now infamous Neopolitan. The four were all lined up while Glynda Goodwitch paced in front of them, rapidly and furiously.

"Enough! Do you know what will happen now?" The professor paused in her pacing to glare at the team, all of whom shrugged.

"Let me take a wild stab at it." Ruby stretched her arms unconcernedly and looked up at Goodwitch.

"You want us expelled, but you _can't_ for some reason, so you will have the choice of suspending us, you know, _again_." Ruby paused and looked thoughtful. "Or you can just give Neo dentition and let all of us go."

" _Hey!"_

"Oh, put your arm down, Neo. You'll be fine and it will give you some time to yourself."

"You are all going to be detention!" The steely gaze of Glynda brought Ruby's and Neo's argument to a halt. "For the month, you, Ms. Rose, and your team will be cleaning and repairing the combat arena by hand."

Reactions varied among the members of Team RSNC.

Ruby rolled her eyes as both Skyler and Crimson began to argue with the unwavering professor.

"WHAT KIND OF CRUEL JOKE IS THIS?! REPAIRING THE COMBAT ARENA BY HAND?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU MIGHT AS WELL BRING IN UNICORNS TO DO IT!"

"I _CHEERED_! THAT IS ALL I DID!"

The protest might have flamed into a full-fledged sparring match, but just as Crimson was about to pull out a war clever and Goodwitch about to telepathically send them all to the moon, Neo marched in between her teammates and her professor and snapped her fingers. The nosy crack of sound overcoming the rage of the quarrel and drawing all eyes to her.

"Yes. Ms. Neopolitan, what is it?" Her voice was quieter, but still extremely angry. Neo looked up at her with a blank expression on her face and gestured for Goodwitch to come closer. The professor did, albeit giving Neo an odd look in the process.

"Well, will you tell me whatever you want to tell me now?" Goodwitch stared down at Neo and the tiny grin that had formed on her face and with a finger, gestured for Glynda to bend over. With another odd look, the professor complied until her face, and Neo's, were only inches apart.

"Well?" Despite the brusque tone that Goodwitch was using as she looked into the eyes of the student, the huntress was feeling a vague sense of unease about being this close to the outwardly harmless Neopolitan.

The small grin that had formed on Neo's mouth bloomed into a full-blown smile, a smile that spoke volumes.

" _Ruby, idiots, now would be a good time."_

"FINALLY!"

The shout broke Glynda Goodwitch from her focus on Neo and turned it to the rest of the team...or what remained of them. The professor spun in a quick circle, but all she could see was a fading trail of rose petals and a flash of grey that informed the assistant headmistress that Skyler Snow and Ruby Rose had just ran out the door.

"GET BACK HER-"

"Shouldn't have taken your eyes off me, bye!"

Goodwitch whirled around just in time to see Crimson Shard vanish into a vent, the rapid banging from his escape fading quickly as he got away. Thoroughly confused flustered and angry, Glynda turned back to where Neo was still standing, the smile shining out at Goodwitch as she locked eyes with the smug student, but when she stepped forward, the perfect image of Neo in all her cocky confidence shattered into shards of glass that seemed to simmer and fade.

Glynda Goodwitch was now alone in her classroom, her mind boiling with fury. Fury at the team who were now scattered around the school, fury at herself for falling for Neo's distraction, and fury, lots of fury, at the one man who let the little creatures inside the school in the first place!

"OZPIN!"

* * *

"FREEDOM!"

"You know, shouting is really going to ruin our chances of hiding."

Team RSNC had taken refuge in the library, in a one of the reading crannies that dotted the vast room. Ruby looked up from the book that she had snatched on her way in.

"Meh, it's not like they are going to think rogue students will go hide in the library, Goodwitch is probably off looking outside on the grounds or something."

And so, for the next forty minutes, there was chatter and page-turning from their hiding place until Ruby Rose made a very important discovery about herself.

"I. Am. So. Bored."

The groan elicited Neo to look over at her partner who seemed to be collapsed in a heap of inactivity.

" _Fascinating. Anything else?"_

"I want to go somewhere! Come on, reading is fun and all, but this is a free day and we should spend it in Vale or visiting Roman or something!"

"I second that idea." Skyler called from the other side of the hiding place, his clear eyes and fuzzy hair peeking out over the top of the huge leather-bound book that looked mystic and ancient. Skyler carefully closed said book and placed his fedora back on his head. "I could go for a day in the city."

Crimson, on the other hand, simply shook his head. "Unfortunately, I already have plans for today, but you go on, have fun, give Roman a kiss for me."

"No, I am not doing that." Ruby hopped up from her seat and clapped her hands. "Okay! Let's go and hope we don't get caught by any of the professors."

As the majority of the team were leaving, Skyler popped his head back into the cranny and looked suspiciously at his still lounging partner.

"Zombie Boy, what exactly _are_ your plans?"

Crimson smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Why, my dear Snowball, for the longest time, I have been wondering how my friend, Jaune Arc, has been doing in this great institute."

"Is this sometime I should be worried about?"

"No idea, maybe?"

* * *

It was still midafternoon when the three hunters-in-training departed from the ferry station. Ruby forging a path through the crowd while her teammates came up after her in a less determined pace.

"Where are we going? And what's the rush to get there?" Skyler's voice called out over the hum of noise from the surrounding crowd and city. His leader did not answer until they were free of the station crowd and walking down the streets of downtown Vale. Breathing a sigh of relief of being free from the crush of people, Ruby turned to her teammates and laid out the day's plan.

"First, we will…um…any ideas?"

Neo shrugged, but Skyler put the tips of his fingers together and looked around the street.

"Well, let's see. There is always the entertainment of Vale."

"Criminal or otherwise? We can always go mess with some gang or something."

Skyler raised an eyebrow, though he didn't seem overly concerned about Ruby's suggestion. "I like your way of thinking, but let's keep the murder rate down for today."

"I didn't murder anyone! Though some of those gangs…"

"Oh, I'm sure, no doubt. But I was mostly meaning our lovely assassin here, who has a bit of a history of stabbing people and then dissolving their bodies in various chemicals."

Neo put a hand to her chest in mock shock. _"I have never!"_

"Ewww!" Ruby looked at Neo. "You said you just buried them!"

Neo patted the taller girl's arm. _"I lied."_

"Jerk." Ruby playful pushed Neo, who just chuckled silently, not even slightly off balanced.

The three walked deeper into the city, not yet having a specific destination in mind, they just wandered around Vale until an angry figure of stark white planted itself in front of the three teammates. Ruby halted mid-step and looked up into the icy blue eyes of Weiss Schnee.

The two huntress stared at each other for a moment until a flicker of movement behind the heiress got Ruby's eye. The entirety of Team EBWY had assembled behind their teammate.

There was a long stretch of silence as Team EBWY and Team RSNC stared each other down. Then Skyler broke the stretch with a single comment.

"If Crimson was here, he would have already said something insulting; so, in a way, you are all lucky catching us here without him."

Weiss's snowy eyebrows rose in a high arch. "Oh, and you think we can't stand to be insulted?"

"Of course not! I _know_ you can't stand to be insulted. Take for example, a person mentions what cruel, sociopathic taskmasters your family is and then all of a sudden, it's pistols at dawn."

"How dare you!"

"You see; this is exactly what I'm talking about."

"Thank you, Skyler!" Ruby called out over both his and Weiss's voices. "You've been loads of help." Sliver eyes swept over the fellow team and Ruby felt her hand instinctively creep closer to the handle of Crescent Rose. "So, why are you blocking our way?"

Weiss's back straightened, but it was the quiet Blake Belladonna who answered.

"Because of Yang."

Neo's eyes automatically snapped over to Ruby's face, but she was surprised to see that there was no battle of holding emotions deep inside her and there was no violent outburst of those same emotions, there was just a frankness at the explanation given by Blake. Neo felt warmer that maybe, just maybe, her Ruby was healing from the wounds inflicted on her heart, mind, and soul.

The sliver-eyed girl shook her head. "Story of my life right there. 'Because of Yang'…I assume everyone here knows, right? Because this might turn out extremely awkward if not."

The fact every single member of Team EBWY looked anywhere but at Ruby was all the answer she needed. The rest of her team picked up on the unspoken answer as well.

"Well, I wouldn't say good for knowing." The translucent eyes of Skyler Snow went from face to face, picking out the details that only his eyes were trained to see. "But you do have to admit, this does cut down on the long explanations."

Neo nodded in agreement.

Ruby hummed tonelessly for a brief second before returning to her conversation with the various members of the other team.

"So, why is it 'Because of Yang'? I assume the whole hair incident might be involved in some way?"

Ruby's eyes flickered to Yang's head and back to Blake's face rapidly, but the sight that she saw threaten to send her into a fit of giggles.

Yang Xiao Long's hair was now just brushing the top of her _ears_. Neo must have gotten in a lot closer with her blade then Ruby previously thought.

 _Though it does provide Xiao Long with a more…nope, Skyler was right. That look does not suit her at all!_

As fun as her private thoughts were, Ruby realized that Blake was speaking.

"The…hair is what prompted us to come talk to you and your team." The dark-haired huntress paused for a moment as her eyes saw the handle to Ruby's weapon of choice and the flowing red cloak that hid the rest from view. Ruby noticed.

"Do you like my weapon? Wow, that sounding wrong." Ruby winced, but still forged on. "Still, I won't get offended if you want to see Crescent Rose."

"What? Oh!" Blake realized that she had been staring and shook her head. "No, it's fine. I was…lost in thought."

 _Lost in memories. Memories of that girl in the alley, the same girl who is now standing right in-_ Blake shook those thoughts free, so what if the "Mutilator of the Faunus" was standing in front of her? Blake had known for a long time that Adam had attacked first and brought it upon himself.

But the secret Faunus was sure not to let Ruby Rose remember who was also in the alley that day.

"Are you zoning out again?" The slightly exasperated voice huffed and Blake snapped out of her thoughts _again_ and focused in on Ruby.

"Sorry." Blake blinked as reality crept back into her mind. "As I was saying, we just came to say-"

"No." The red-cloaked huntress's voice, though quiet, was steely and firm. "If you are about to say 'we're sorry', I would appreciate it if you saved your breath." Ruby crossed her arms as her eyes grew to match her voice.

"Number one, what on Remnant did any of _you_ do to be telling me you are sorry? I do not remember seeing of you during my childhood. Number two, you came out here to say you're sorry? Really? Sorry is just a word that holds no meaning in it whatsoever in this situation. In _my_ situation!"

There was silence as the outburst traveled through the minds of everyone present. And then, the last thing anyone expected to happen, happened. Yang Xiao Long stepped forward and stood in front of Ruby, her arm in a sling close to her chest. The two stared at each other, sliver once again meeting lilac.

The tension radiating from both Yang's teammates and Ruby's teammates was so tangible, the air tasted like iron.

Blake, Weiss, and Ebon were all tense and wary, their eyes flickering rapidly between the two half-sisters, but Skyler and Neo were relaxed ad calm. Their hands rested in either pockets or on the handle of a parasol, they seemed perfectly at ease with Yang being barely a foot away from Ruby…unless you looked in their eyes which were as hard as the metal of their weapons and spoke of pain and horror beyond a normal person's imagination if the blonde so much as _bothered_ their leader.

Not that Ruby appeared bothered, in fact, she did not appear to be have emotions at all. Her face was as closed off as the face of a mountain and her eyes seemed shielded and as indecipherable as the dead.

The silence was finally broken when Yang spoke.

"Ruby, I-"

"Don't, just don't." Ruby's voice was once again quiet, but also firm and with nothing resembling softness in it at all. "You do _not_ get to choose when you talk me. You do _not_ confront me on the streets, in the hallways, _anywhere_!" Ruby's sliver eyes seemed to glow with fierce emotion. "If you want to talk to me, then you _wait_ for me to speak to you."

And with that, Ruby shoved her way past Yang and her teammates, her rose-red cloak flowing behind her, and strode away, her teammates right beside her, neither of them acknowledging the other team's existence.

None of Team EWBY spoke as they watched the three members of Ruby Rose's team disappear deeper into the city and away from them. Yang watched and the words that had been ordered to her by the person whose life was still a shadowy secret and one that Yang believed that if it ever comes to light, it will bring nothing but despair and darkness with it.

These gloom-shrouded thoughts were driven from Yang's mind when she felt a hand come to rest on the shoulder of her unbroken left arm. The huntress turned to see Ebon standing beside her, her black eyes searching her friend's face.

"You did try, Yang. And remember, she didn't say never speak to her, she just said to wait." The searching grew more intense as Yang's expression didn't change. "All you have to do is wait."

There was another spell of noiselessness then a long sigh issued from Yang's mouth. "Yeah." Lilac eyes took on a new flash of life. "You're right."

Ebon smiled softly and gestured to the team. "Come on, people, we still need to go the docks."

Yang's lip curled even as they started heading to the city's docks. "Why do we need to go there again?"

"Because Weiss wants to spy on the newly arrived exchanged students, so she can plot their ultimate defeats in Vytal Tournament."

"I told you! I want to welcome them to Vale!"

Ebon just smiled a snarky grin. "Sure, sure." Turning away from the heiress who was muttering grumpily under her breath, Ebon caught sight of Yang's new, involuntary hairstyle and the grin turned into pursed lips of inspection. Nodding to herself, the leader of Team EBWY spoke with no traces of her usual sarcasm.

"You know, Yang, I think that style makes you look good."

* * *

 **OK! There we go! What do you think? Let my know in the reviews of things I could do better on or just PM me and let me know that way!**

 **Anyways, thank you all for being awesome and taking the time to read my story! It means a lot to me! So, good-bye for now and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	19. The Capsule and The Scuffle

**THIS STORY JUST BROKE FOUR-HUNDRED FOLLOWERS! WHOA! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU!**

 **A lot, thank you a lot! You guys really are amazing! Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter nineteen!**

* * *

The first thing that Crimson had to say about Beacon Academy is that it was _huge_ , not just big, but _huge_. The Academy was an also confusing labyrinth of warren-like hallways and ventilation shafts that, in one way or the other, all lead to the bowels of the titanic institution…where Crimson was currently trapped with the newly dubbed "Lady in the Capsule". Crimson had thought _that_ title sounding better than "Proof that this school is composed of whack-jobs that I will have to murder and possibly sacrifice Skyler to".

Some things are just too wordy.

Crimson had laid on the cold stone floor, twilight eyes blurrily looking around the vast space that he had fallen into because of poor construction on certain ventilation shafts. Certain shafts like those on the ceiling which really out to be strengthen to stop innocent assassins from falling to their bloody deaths on the floor far, far below.

But because of hearty mixture of luck and aura, Crimson did not splatter all over the floor; instead, he just swan-dived into the floor, which sent him into the darkness of unconsciousness until he awoke to the darkness of the vault and saw the machine and its current occupant.

Altogether, this was the third weirdest thing Crimson had ever had happened to him in his life.

He stared at the woman inside the capsule, brown hair and dusky skin, not enormously remarkable physically, but Crimson could sense an aura brimming with strength radiating off of her and filling the room. But under the humming power of the woman's aura, Crimson could feel a disgusting taint, like the fecal leavings of insects staining the woman's soul.

Crimson rose carefully to his feet, his eyes now sharp and watchful. Whatever this place was and whoever that was in the capsule, Crimson was sure that it was nothing good. As he grew closer to the glowing capsule of the woman, Crimson noticed the design and technology that made up the machine.

 _Atlas technology for sure._ Crimson expected the panels and monitors that glowed in the dimness before nodding with finalization. _For sure. I doubt any of the other kingdoms could build something like this or even think of building something like this._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another, empty capsule; but that wasn't anywhere _close_ to be interesting enough to drew his attention away from the occupied capsule. Crimson stepped in front of the unconscious woman's capsule and stared inside. This close, Crimson could see the large discolored scar that was spread across the left side of the woman's face.

"Now, who did that to you?" The whisper echoed around the silent hall, but Crimson received no answer. Other than the scar, however, Crimson could see no other reason for this woman to be enclosed by an Atlas machine in the deepest parts of Beacon. Crimson quickly whirled in a full circle, taking in any signs of cameras or other forms of security, but all that greeted his eyes was dim lights and stone walls.

 _So, she's not a prisoner, probably. But what happened to her that got her sent into Ozpin's secret dungeon instead of an actual hospital?_

Alas, Crimson was beginning to realize that he wouldn't get a real answer down here in the dimness of the school's vault. But the lost and now thoroughly confused assassin knew where he _could_ find them.

 _Always assuming I don't get caught first._

* * *

"So, do you think Crimson has done something illegal yet?"

"No idea." Skyler checked his battle-watch. "It's been forty minutes since we left…so maybe."

The three members of Team RSNC wandered through the distracts of Vale, never having a specific destination in mind, but just enjoying the city in all of its flaunted and hidden glory. Ruby had recovered quickly from the unexpected meeting with Team EBWY, and the red-cloaked girl was once again content in her usual carefree attitude

"We need to get him a monitor or something." Ruby nodded sagely. "Like a tracking dart!"

The currently bicolored eyes of Neopolitan brightened. _"I like that idea."_ Neo paused for a moment, then shrugged. _"You know, if I'm the one who gets to shoot him."_

"Ah, my team and their priorities." Skyler sighed happily.

"We know we want!"" Ruby declared in a loud voice. "And what we want is Crimson to be shot!"

"Apparently." Skyler seemed remarkable unconcerned about the possibility of his other teammates tagging his partner. "With a tracking dart, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Ah." Skyler nodded. "Right, you tell me how that goes."

Ruby glanced over at him, a faint smile on her face. "You don't want to see Neo shoot Crimson with a dart?"

"I rather not see whatever happens afterwards. Chances are, after Crimson has a dart sticking out of his neck, it will be revealed that he has a semblance that turns everyone in a ten-mile radius into rabid squirrels."

Ruby sniggered at the thought of Neo and Skyler as two-

"Ruby! If you're imagining me as a rabid squirrel, I will appreciate it if you would stop!"

Snapping out of imagining a fedora-wearing squirrel squeaking angrily at people, Ruby looked up into the indignant eyes of Skyler Snow.

"But I think you would look so cute as a squirrel!"

The puff of air was the only sign that Neo was now laughing her head off; Skyler, however, was less amused.

"I-I would not!" The sputter only made Neo laugh harder, Ruby just shrugged.

"You would a little."

Skyler's response was to glare at her with eyes that conveyed death and mutilation to their target. Ruby matched him with a wide-eyed look of pure innocence and puppy eyes.

The young spy didn't stand a chance. He crumbled in the face of Ruby Rose's most dangerous ability.

Unadulterated cuteness.

* * *

Crimson realized he might not be able to go see Jaune today, for a variety of reasons ranging from the length of time navigating the vents of the school to the fact that if he slipped, he would fall two hundred feet straight down and go splat in the darkness of the ventilation system.

Crimson seriously doubted that his luck would be enough for him to survive _that_.

Grunting, Crimson carefully inched his way up the tall vertical shaft that lead into the lofty office of the esteemed headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, the same man whose secrets Crimson was about to find and steal.

You know, if he ever got out of this godforsaken ventilation shaft.

 _No one ever tells you how unbearably cold a ventilation shaft is, no one at all!_ So with his teeth chattering and his fingers turning blue, Crimson Shard plowed upwards to the distant light that shone out of the office, high above.

 _I should've just taken the elevator; this is going to take all day._

After two hours of defying gravity and completing his mortality later, Crimson felt the thin metal grating of the floor vent brush the top of his deathhawk. Smiling to himself, he tilted his head back and peered out through the thin bars, listening and waiting for any signs of movement inside the spacious office.

 _Anybody up there?_ The assassin in the shaft didn't have to wait long before he heard a rustling, probably the noise of papers being handled. Crimson nodded to himself, Ozpin was in his office, more than likely sitting at his desk and going over things that would have bored most others to tears, but in his office nevertheless.

Unfortunately, Ozpin's current location meant that the assassin would have to stay in the ventilation shaft until the headmaster leaves or Crimson dies.

He wasn't doing any more climbing; Crimson had sworn that to himself two hundred feet ago.

* * *

" _ICE CREAM!"_

The force of Neo's silent exclamation was so strong that Skyler covered his ears in pain, a quick moment past before he lowered his hands, looking extremely confused and a bit embarrassed at what he just did.

"Well." Ruby looked at the spy whose cheeks were now tinged with pink. "I guess that means you are getting better at understanding Neo!"

"I am getting better at understanding silence?" Skyler cocked an eyebrow at Ruby who nodded eagerly.

"Yep! Well…Neo's silence, anyways." Ruby looked thoughtful for a second. "I guess that's different than ordinary silence?"

"Let's just assume yes." Skyler turned to where Neo was standing…only to find the spot deserted and Neo nowhere to be seen. "And where did she go?"

A snort made Skyler tilt his head back towards Ruby who was pointing off down the street. Skyler followed her finger to see a pink and white shop that gave off the heavy scent of cream and sugar. Skyler squinted and, through one of the large windows, he saw a small tricolored figure waving furiously at them to hurry up.

"I looked away for ten seconds." Skyler narrowed his eyes at the distant Neopolitan. "How did she even _do_ that?"

Ruby shrugged. "Yeah, I've always just assumed that Neo is some kind of ice cream wizard."

Skyler decided not to give that a vocal response, instead he just rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the ice cream parlor.

"Well, come on, let's not keep the mighty ice cream wizard waiting."

* * *

" _And to Skyler, I leave a full-sized poster of myself, enjoy."_

Crimson finished mentally preparing his will as the freezing cold started to send his body into forced hibernation.

Or maybe he was just dying, Crimson didn't know.

What he _did_ know was that Ozpin was still in his office if the constant rustle of paper meant anything, he also knew that he was beyond freezing and if the headmaster didn't leave soon, there was a high possibility of Crimson bursting out of the ventilation shaft, hugging Ozpin to his chest for warmth, and then fleeing into the night.

Then again, he could just throw the headmaster out the window and blame it on Ruby's uncle…which would also involve Crimson fleeing into the night when said uncle and his niece came for his head.

Really, the choices here were simply fantastic.

The rustling continued with nothing to break it's constant scratching that had begun to grate on Crimson's ears an hour ago; it now made Crimson want to rip his own ears off and then go and murder somebody with them.

With that gruesome thought running through his mind, Crimson peeked out of the vent again and tried to see if Ozpin was still in his stupid office. The only light come from the late afternoon sun that still streamed through the glass of the clock tower and the distinct rustling was still to be heard, but nothing else betrayed a human presence.

Nothing at all.

 _I swear if I've just been hanging here, freezing my more important extremities off, all for listening to disembodied noises…I am going to be very upset!_

Crimson narrowed his eyes, he had decided the time for waiting had long since passed. Abandoning all forms of subtlety, Crimson launch himself out of the vent like some sort of bizarre whale and slammed back down on the intricate floor of the office.

Immediately pulling out his cleavers, he scanned the room for any signs of Ozpin or any other inhabitant.

He was the only person in the entire room.

The rustling made Crimson slowly swivel towards the sound. There, tapped tight to window that Ozpin took a dive out of when Ruby's uncle last visited, was a large, rustling, sheet of plastic.

Crimson's eye twitched sporadically.

"MOTHER-"

* * *

"-of God, that's a lot of ice cream." Skyler whispered in awe as he gazed upon the menu. The ice cream parlor that Neo had apparently claimed as her territory also seemed to have every flavor ever, as well as some that seemed to Skyler that the parlor had completely made up on their own.

"This might very well be Neo Heaven." Ruby gazed around her at the bright interior of the parlor and the sweet scent of ice cream that nearly made the air simmer. "I'll be lucky if I ever get her out of here."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Skyler scanned the shop slowly. "You would think a tri-colored midget would be much more noticeable."

Ruby's response was cut off by a flying bowl of ice cream that splattered itself across Skyler's face.

"Found her!" Ruby said cheerfully as she bonded over to a corner booth where Neo sat, glaring at her male teammate who stood frozen in shock as ice cream dripped down his suit. Ruby slid in beside her partner and glanced back at the unmoving statue of shock and building fury.

"I did sorta warn you about calling Neo-"

Ruby was cut off when Neo was tackled by a flashing blur of soiled lounge suit and loud, angry screaming.

Every inhabitant of the ice cream parlor looked in alarm and disbelief as the two hunters-in-training began to demolish the corner in which they were sitting, a golden watch gleamed as it was swung through the air only to be blocked by an uplifted parasol, a leg slammed itself under a jaw and Skyler flew over the table followed closely by an enraged Neopolitan.

Meanwhile, Ruby was looking over the parlor's menu of ice cream flavors.

 _Ooh, strawberry!_

* * *

Crimson would like to say he was calm, always level-headed and prepared to just go with the flow; but after shouting profanities at a broken window for the past ten minutes, Crimson knew that was just an insane fantasy of his.

 _OK, it's not that big of a deal, I'm fine, it's fine, everything is fine!_

Crimson slowly slid his cleavers back into their sheaths and took a deep breath.

 _Steal school secrets now, rage later._

Nodding, the assassin strode quickly to Ozpin's desk and activated the holographic monitors, a single screen appeared in front of him along with the words

 _Password?_

Crimson stared at the small box where he was supposed to type in the key of getting into Ozpin's files, but instead he just smiled.

Slipping his hand into one his trench coat's outer pockets, Crimson pulled out a small flash drive decorate with the image of a screaming skull and inserted it into one of the numerous slots. Crimson waited for the flash drive to take effect.

Any second now.

Any minute now.

He put it into the wrong slot.

Four minutes and a ridiculous amount of slots later, Crimson was distracted by the screen in front of him as it flashed crimson and showed the image of the screaming skull, the screen went dark for the briefest of seconds before it re-activated and brought three separate screens to life, showing to Crimson Shard that he now had access to all the functions and secrets of Beacon Academy. Crimson's smile turned into a self-assured grin as he cracked his knuckles theatrically and prepared to find why there was a comatose woman in capsule, hidden from the rest of the world's view.

Crimson's rapidly injected yet another flash dive, this time making sure it was in the right place, and prepared to download everything that Ozpin didn't want anyone else knowing about. Crimson began the transfer, watching as more and more secrets fell into his hands. After a few more minutes of maniacal glee, the transfer was completed and Crimson pulled out both flash drives, one of them now holding every secret and every scrap of information that Beacon Academy held. Crimson thought he very well might be the most intelligent person who ever lived, he threw up his arms in a wild expression of victory.

"Yes!"

The shout of victory was completely neutered when the ding of an arriving elevator sounded throughout the office.

"No!"

The elevator binged open and Crimson came face to face with the great and might Ozpin. The two stared at each other for a long moment as plans of escape ran through the assassin's head while simultaneously making sure that the flash drives were hidden in his clenched fists. After a long moment, in which Crimson considered throwing himself out the window, he lowered his arms and nondescriptly slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Ummm…hi?"

* * *

"Come back again and I'm calling the cops!" The manager of the now partially-destroyed ice cream parlor shouted as the three members of Team RSNC were forcibly removed from said ice cream parlor. Neo and Skyler were exceptionally disheveled and still shooting glares at each other while Ruby was shouting defiance back.

"The cops are morons! They can barely find their ways out of their own homes, much less actually catch someone!"

Neo dragged Ruby down the street, away from the growing confrontation.

"Like the cops could do anything to me." Ruby's grumbling about how the Vale's police department and stupidity were basically synonyms lasted the three's walk for the next two blocks.

"Oh, are you done?" Skyler's sarcastic inquire when his team leader's muttering faded off into silence caused Ruby to glare at him along with Neo.

"Shut up, ice cream-face." Ruby crossed her arms moodily, Skyler rolled his eyes.

"Ok, first off, that's not insulting. Second off, my name is _Skyler_ , say it with me, _Skyler_. Also known as Skyler Snow."

Neo snorted as Skyler said his name slowly and rolled her eyes towards the person beside her who still had streaks of dessert stains on his clothes and face.

" _Please, between Crimson and the rest of us, you'll never hear your real name again."_

"I find it extremely disturbing that I am beginning understand you." With Skyler's comment, the group descended into silence and made their way to nowhere in particular.

"Soo…where are we going?" Skyler looked over at his two teammates, hoping for an idea; what he got were shrugs.

"I don't know." Ruby looked thoughtful before her face lit up. "You know what, we're going to go and visit Roman! With Crimson not being here, no one will have an urge to kill people!"

"Yes, thank goodness for _that_."

The walk to the warehouse was occupied by Ruby pestering Skyler for any information that Crimson may have dropped about what he did to Roman.

"I don't know!" Skyler finally shouted. "All I know is that Roman ended up in drag and was forced on a date with a man named Junior!"

Neo looked between her two teammates. _"Um…that's the reason right there. Roman in a dress and going a date with Junior is exactly the reason why he hates Crimson Shard."_

"But how did that happen?!" Ruby whined pitifully. "I want the story behind Roman's fun night!"

"I am sure `fun` is not the word he would use to describe what happened to him." Skyler murmured. "Roman _did_ try to kill Crimson when he found him in the loft."

"Meh, mere details."

As the three marched farther away from the nicer parts of Vale, the air began to smile like chemicals and filthy seawater, the buildings started to change from bright shops to dank warehouses and factories, but the three teammates marched farther into the jumble of buildings before arriving at the large warehouse that Ruby would always smile upon seeing.

"Home, sweet home, people." Ruby pulled open the doors and took a quick glance inside. With the light streaming in through the high windows, Ruby could see that the bottom level of the warehouse was completely deserted. The three moved inside and Ruby cupped her hands around her mouth to shout up to the loft above them.

"ROOOOOOMMMEEEE'!"

"IF THE LUNATIC IS WITH YOU, THROW HIM OUT!"

Ruby rolled her eye and, in a flash of rose petals, rushed up the staircase. She was greeted by the hatless head of Roman Torchwick poking out from his bedroom and office. His eyes narrowed as Skyler and Neo climbed into view, but the suspicion soon vanished when Neo give him a reassuring wave.

" _we're it."_

"Good. I don't think I could handle anymore Crimson Shard." Roman ducked his head back into the hidden space of his office and bedroom before fully emerging with his hat firmly in place. Ruby tilted her head to look up at him.

"If you hate Crimson, why did you put him on my team?"

Roman sighed. "Because he is one of the best assassins I have ever seen, sans Neo, of course."

Neo nodded, a smug look on her face. Skyler, however, was less impressed.

"Is that all? Because he knows how to kill people?"

Roman shook his head. "Well, first things first, is that Crimson Shard knows how to _slaughter_ people, not just _kill_ them. My second reason is that Crimson Shard's semblance is _very_ useful."

That perked Skyler's interest. "Really, useful how?"

His orange-haired host waved his question away. "Ask him."

Roman walked into what used to be his sitting area, but now was an empty space of half-rebuilt floors. He shook his head and turned back to Ruby and her team. "So, why are you here? Did you all get suspended again?"

Ruby put a hand to her chest in mock offense. "Dear Rome', I can hardly believe you would dare think of such a thing."

"Is that yes?"

"Actually, we haven't been suspended, so ha!" Ruby struck a smug stance of victory, then Skyler spoke up.

"Correction, we haven't been suspended _yet_." A fedora-wearing spy poked his head out of the kitchen and looked critically at his leader, the ice cream that used to streak his face now half gone. "Once we get back to Beacon, however, we probably won't even get a chance to pack before they pitch us out for good."

Ruby slowly turned to the watch-wielder. "Skyler…we were going to avoid mentioning that."

He looked at Ruby blankly. "I do not remember that conversation at all." Skyler pulled his head back into the kitchen, leaving Ruby to simply look at the spot where he used to be, her concentration was cut off when Roman spoke.

"What did you do?"

Ruby turned to the taller man, whose mouth was quirked in a tiny smile, and crossed her arms.

"Why do you always assume I'm the one doing the horribleness?" The tiny smile on Roman's face grew as Ruby pouted.

"Because you usually _are_ doing the horribleness."

Ruby scuffed the floor with her boot. "Well, I didn't this time!" Ruby straightened her back and flung out her arm, pointing to Neo. "I present to you the true culprit, Neopolitan!"

Her dramatics were totally unappreciated.

"Uh huh." Roman turned to Neo. "So, what happened?"

Neo smirked sardonically. Roman's eyes widened slightly.

"Neo, did you murder someone?"

" _Nope."_

"Broke someone's spine?"

" _Just an arm."_

"I take It that breaking someone's arm is not the only thing you did, yeah?"

Neo crossed her arms and smirked up at Roman. _Oh, you must be psychic."_

And so, the entire story of the day, from the fight between Neo and Yang Xiao Long to why Skyler Snow was cleaning ice cream off himself. There was silence in the loft for a long moment, then Roman locked eyes with both Ruby and Neo.

"I can't decide on whether to buy you both with your own ice cream parlors or just a life-time supply of cookies."

Ruby beamed. "I'll have the life-time supply of cookie."

Neo raised a lazy finger. _"It'll be the ice cream parlor for me."_

"Yes, and I will just be having a new suit, thank you!"

Skyler, apparently, was still upset about the "Neo-Ice Cream Incident".

* * *

"Crimson Shard."

Ozpin said his name like some key that would make Crimson see the errors of his ways and tell the headmaster everything he wanted to know, but, in reality, Ozpin saying Crimson's name should have made the professor realize that interrogating the Team RNSC member was utterly hopeless.

"Yes?" Crimson looked straight into Ozpin watchful eyes, waiting for it to begin. The two stared at each other before Ozpin broke the silence by setting a small scroll on the table between them and activated it, a hologram bloomed to life.

"Do you know what this is?"

Twilight eyes glance over the information displayed and then narrowed as he recognized what he was seeing.

"That is my personal data file." Crimson looked at it with a mild interest, it was much larger than he would have thought. Ozpin nodded his sliver head.

"Yes. Yes, it is." There was a short pause before Ozpin spoke again. "Mr. Shard, what happened today?"

Crimson raised a single eyebrow. "Yeah, knowing Ms. Glynda Goodwitch, I'm sure you already know what Neo did, when she did it, and the number of dust specks that were on the floor."

The headmaster shrugged. "Possibly, but I want to hear _your_ side of the story."

Crimson considered and relented. "Quick question first, do you want to hear my side of the story or do you want to just cut to the main point and ask the reason Neo micro-scalped Xiao Long and why I was in your office?"

"The latter." The answer was immediate as Ozpin sipped whatever brew was in his mug. A smile formed on the undercover assassin's face and he nodded.

"Alright then." He leaned in close, as if prepared to reveal a great secret. "The reason that Neo give Xiao Long a micro-scalp and the reason that I was in your office is that Neo is insane and I was lost."

The silence that followed was extremely anti-climactic.

Ozpin seemed like he wanted to sigh heavily, but settled for just enlarging some aspect of the date file in front of him. What he said next caused the usually unfazed Crimson Shard to freeze in his seat.

"What do you know of a place called the Shards?"

"Excuse me? I…don't know…" Crimson's voice was barely more than a whisper as he trailed off into complete and utter silence, a silence that made Ozpin's eyes grow deeper and more searching.

"The Shards, Mr. Shard, are located in the Kingdom of Atlas, and as rich and advanced as the rest of the Kingdom is; the Shards are a place of misery and brutality. The entire distract is made up of the rejects of Remnant who came to Atlas looking for a new start, but instead found an endless purgatory of which there is no escape." Ozpin looked at Crimson for a long while before speaking again.

"I once heard a story that came from that place, it was about a boy. Now, this boy lived his entire life amidst the waste and evil of the Shards, but he was credited with being one of the strongest beings there. I remember a part of the story when a man asked why the boy _always_ seemed to get what he wanted almost without fail, all the boy answered with was the words 'Death's Fortune'. No one had any idea what he meant...of course, as I recall, no one ever really wanted to find out either."

Again, another long look. "The boy was no saint, however, he was credited with being the strongest because he stole the quickest, always pushed those who were weaker out of his way, and, more notably, he was not afraid to shed the blood of those who opposed him. Why do you think he did this? Besides the obvious need to survive, of course."

Crimson's shifted in his seat and spoke carefully and quietly. "I think it was because the boy never knew there was anything else. That he only knew and saw cruelty and brute force inflicted upon other people, people who were weak…I think he swore to himself that he would never be weak like them, that he would be the strongest, stronger than all the other thugs he grew up with, and that one-day, people would fear his name."

Ozpin's voice was gentile. "The story ends when the boy disappeared. No one knows where he went or what he did once he left the Shards, and so the story ends there, with a mystery and too many unanswered questions."

The quiet lasted longer than Crimson would have liked. "You still don't know the answers to those questions, do you?"

"That is correct." Ozpin's gaze never flickered. "But I would like too."

"Then get use to waiting." Crimson felt his cockiness returning. "Maybe when I'm not about to be punished and then we can discuss the boy's life in great detail all you want, we can do over tea or coffee or whatever you drink" He tilted his head back and crossed his arms over his chest, defiance practically radiating off of him.

"Speaking of which, what _is_ my punishment for my various crimes of today? Am I finally going to get expelled?"

Ozpin's face was stoic. "No, not yet. But it is obvious that Team RNSC cannot be trusted to go about unsupervised."

It was Crimson's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Is a professor going to _supervise_ us?"

Ozpin shock his head. "The staff already have enough on their hands without having to watch a team of disobedient students. No, from here until I say you are trustworthy, Team JNPR will be assigned to watch you. They will be with you until further notice and will be your shadow in everything you do, is that understood?"

"Perfectly." Crimson now had a throbbing headache because of this new revelation and this entire conversation in general. He just got his team of admittedly terrible spies another entire team of people whose sole assignment was to watch them. Crimson was glad he hacked the secrets of the school when he did, at least the rest of his team wouldn't kill him...yet.

 _Oh, Ruby is sooo not going to be happy about this._

* * *

Ruby felt uncomfortable, itchy in her own skin. She was sitting in the kitchen with most of her team and Roman, nothing bad was happening, but Ruby still felt like her day would be ruined colossally one way or another. She tried to think of why she felt this way, but all that came up was the vague sense of unease.

This wasn't good. Ruby had long ago learned to trust her vague senses of unease because they were usually right and then something bad happened.

Her fingers traced an invisible line on the kitchen counter as Roman and Skyler discussed proper ways to clean a suit jacket and if a fedora was better than a bowler. In other words, if Crimson was here, he would have already groaned loudly and declared all of this to be boring; Ruby would have been thinking that, but she had long ago learned to never interrupted Roman or Neo when they were on the topic of fashion.

 _Maybe Skyler and Rome' will never stop talking about suits, maybe that's the only horrible thing going to happen today._ Ruby fervently hoped that was it while at the same time wishing she stayed with Crimson back at Beacon.

The itch in her skin was worse and Ruby felt herself start to fidget, her legs drumming out a beat against the tile floor, she needed to do something, to go somewhere and try to calm her mind without attracting Neo or Roman's worry. Ruby's legs drummed out on last beat and Ruby stood up, Neo looked over at her from the opposite side of the kitchen island.

"Just going for a walk." Ruby pointed to the sprain staircase. "I'll be back soon."

" _Be careful, hide the bodies."_ Neo waved and turned back to watching Skyler and Roman arguing fiercely about if watches were better than canes when used as weapons, Ruby smiled and in a flash of red, was down the iron steps and out the door.

 _OK! What now?_ Ruby glanced around her, taking in the other warehouses and factories. As home Ruby felt in this district, with the constant noise and chemical-scented air, it was a horrible place for a person to try and clear their head…or find out what fresh air was like. With this in mind, Ruby struck out for somewhere both quieter and possibly somewhere that smelled better.

 _Downsides of living inside a warehouse, I guess._

Wandering away from the familiar sight of the warehouses, Ruby drifted back into the shops of the calmer part of Vale and set her sights on just strolling, enjoying the evening air as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon.

 _Guess Crimson is going to have the dorm room to himself tonight._ Ruby reflected as she walked down the street, admitting that neither Neo or Skyler, or herself, had any plans to go back to the Academy tonight.

So lost she was in her speculations of Beacon and why she went there in the first place, Ruby didn't notice when her feet took her off the main streets and into the warren of side roads and streets that spelled out danger to all who set foot on their cracked pavement.

She didn't notice when she was spotted by a small group of men.

Didn't noticed that every single one of them were Faunus.

Did not notice that there wasn't a lust-fueled craving in their eyes, but instead a fanatical anger.

And didn't notice the most important fact, that this group of Faunus, this group of White Fang soldiers, were not being led by some lieutenant of the White Fang, that they were not even being led by another Faunus; but were being led by a woman whose cruelty give off ashy smell that nearly filled the street.

What Ruby _did_ notice, however, was the furious snarl that echoed around her.

Pulling out Crescent Rose from where it was slung, hidden under her cloak, Ruby spun on her heel and finally realized who she was sharing this small street with.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

There in front of here, arranged in some fleshy blockade, was a row of White Fang warriors, weapons in hand and eyes trained on the human girl. But Ruby barely sparred them a glance, because leading them, as little sense it made to Ruby, was Cinder Fall.

 _What is she even doing?! I thought she was the high and might dominatrix that made everyone else do her dirty work! Why is she out here doing it herself?!_

Whatever the reason, Ruby did not lower her scythe. Her sliver eyes boring holes into Cinder's smirking form.

"Hello, Ruby." Cinder voice was dripping with things Ruby had no wish to identify. "Now, what are you doing up so late? And out here, of all places?"

Grinding her teeth together, the smaller girl spat her own questions out, not bothering to hid the venom in her voice.

"What do you want, Fall? Why are you even here?"

Cinder tutted in response. "Can't a girl go for a night out?" Her smirk widened. "And please, call me Cinder."

 _Oh, I have a name I can call you._ Ruby's grip tightened on Crescent Rose's shaft. Her gaze never leaving Cinder's.

"No, normal, _sane_ girls go for a night out. You neither normal nor sane, so what are you doing here?" Ruby widened her stance. "And what's with the world's nuttiest fanatics beyond you?"

Ruby's comment earned her a few growls from the assortment of White Fang, but nothing remotely lethal. Cinder shook her head, the smirk still in place.

"Oh, Ruby." Cinder's head tilted to the side. "You ask too many questions."

And then, by some unspoken command, The White Fang Faunus charged Ruby, murder clear in their eyes.

Ruby probably should have been more worried than she was, but there is only so much that can scare her and morons from the White Fang were not on that list. Spinning high above the mob, Ruby unleashed flurry of rose petals that engulfed the murderous Faunus in a mass of red, and from within that cloud of petals, came the first scream.

The blade of Crescent Rose began to butcher the White Fang members, all of whom had thought it's wielder was too unremarkable to be a proper threat.

They only learned how wrong they were when their life was sliced out of them. In a mere matter of minutes, the small group of terrorist were coating the street in their blood, a lone red figure with a giant scythe in their hands stood over the carnage like some elegant reaper of souls.

Ruby was breathing heavily and swayed with the light breeze, using her petals for cover and distraction had taken her strength to its barest limits. So, when Ruby was roughly spun around and Crescent Rose taken from her as she herself was kicked through the air, there was nothing Ruby could do but gasp in pain as she landed in a crumpled heap on the asphalt.

"Your semblance works against you." Cinder slowly walked over to the fallen form of Ruby, Crescent Rose dragging along the ground beside her. "You use it for too long, and you are reduced to _this_."

Cinder stopped right beside the fallen girl, who looked back at the glowing-eyed woman with hatred. The bitter loathing that emitted from Ruby did not stop Cinder Fall from crouching down and running a light finger across Ruby's cheek. The girl shuddered in disgust, but only could manage a pitiful swat at Cinder's hand.

"How disappointing." Cinder murmured. "I had hope you would still try to fight me." The woman leaned in close, her breath hot against Ruby's face. "No matter, this will only make it easier."

Cinder's hand stopped petting Ruby's face and instead grasped a fistful of her hair, using it to yank the squirming girl to her feet. Ruby hissed in pain and tried to fight Cinder off, but all she achieved in doing was letting Cinder trap both her arms behind her head.

Cinder looked at the struggling Ruby with an intense heat in her eyes, tracing a line down the girl's neck with a finger.

"Strange to think. No matter how skilled and strong you are…" Cinder's eyes grew brighter. "It is always so easy for me to dominant you."

" _Fuck_ you." Ruby hissed up at the woman who just smirked, her hand trailing down, past Ruby's chest.

"Well, if you say s-"

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The shout only caused Cinder to slowly turn her head and glare at a woman whose furious brown eyes matched Cinder's glare. In the newcomer's hand was a long sword that seemed to have blue flames licking down the blade.

Cinder released Ruby and turned to fully face the woman, her amber eyes taking in the newcomer's fiery blade. Cinder smiled at the sight of it.

In a flash of orange fire, two onyx-black swords appeared in Cinder's hands. Without a word being spoken, Cinder charged towards the other woman who simply prepared to meet the twin blades with her own.

But before the discord of clashing swords could fill the street, the ground between the two adversaries was blown apart in a ringing gun-blast.

"Watch your step!" A voice called mockingly out to Cinder, who had skidded to a stop to avoid falling into the newly-formed pit and the cloud of dust that was erupting out of it. Cinder turned to her left just in time to see a teenage boy hit the ground softly. The boy straightened up to reveal that the left side of his face was cybernetic, his left eye glowing blood red in the twilight. He wiped the dust off the ragged cloak draped around his body, causing it to fluttered like the wings of a bat.

"Mind if I join?" Everything about him, from his voice to the grin on his face was mocking to Cinder. His mismatched eyes seemed to shine with a devilish glee at her anger. "Yay or nay?"

"Leave while I'm feeling merciful." Cinder warned, her voice dark. "Or you won't have the time to regret your mistake!"

"Well, aren't you dramatic." The woman's voice cut through Cinder's anger and she whirled around to see the first newcomer pointing his flaming blade straight at Cinder's face. "What do you think, Rowan?"

The teenage boy, Rowan, shrugged. "Eh, drama isn't really my thing, I'm more of a snarky one-liner kind of guy." Rowan stretched, showing dark body armor under his cloak and a large shotgun that was hanging from his body.

"Are we going to get on with this because I have places to be." As he was saying this, Rowan unslung his shotgun and, with a quick flick of the wrist, transformed it into a wicked-looking saber. "Important places, Riley."

The woman, Riley apparently, snorted. "Yeah, I heard you the first time, kid." Her sword drew back, preparing to strike. Rowan's saber cut through the air as he prepared to attack. Cinder grip tighten on her blades, ready to-

The gunshot shattered the sword in Cinder's right hand, the shards pluming up in smoke before they even hit the ground. Spinning around, Cinder eyes widened at the sight of Ruby Rose pointing her Crescent Rose at Cinder, her red-cloak making her look like a gore-splattered wraith of vengeances.

Turning to look at Ruby was a mistake on Cinder's part, as soon as her eyes left him, Rowan swung his saber in a deadly arc and sliced Cinder's glass-like blade in two, the smoke curling up in the air as the nightmare blade dissolved.

"Oops." Rowan smiled as Cinder's eyes widened in rage.

"You miserable little s-"

A second gunshot from Ruby caused Cinder to leave that sentence hanging and deflect the bullet to avoid it blowing off her head. Riley whistled as the bullet deflected off Cinder's palm.

"That's impressive, can you block this?"

Riley carved her sword at Cinder's head, just as Rowan sliced at Cinder's legs, the duel attack made Cinder twist out of the way, away from the partners. Unfortunately for her, this maneuver brought Cinder close to Ruby and the singing sound that filled the air was all the warning Cinder received before she had to duck as Crescent Rose's blade cut the air where her dress-clad torso was just bare moments before.

 _I don't have time for this!_ Cinder fumed to herself, she was certain she could have killed all three of these _children_ if she wanted, but time was of the essence for tonight and Cinder had already wasted enough of it.

Narrowing her eyes at the girl whose red cloak flowed like a banner, Cinder made a silent vow.

 _One day._

The blinding flash of fire that followed sealed the promise.

Once Ruby regained her sense of sight, she noticed the two others that had joined in and fought Cinder. They stared back at her, Rowan doing a little salute finally broke the quiet.

"So, you come here often?"

Crescent Rose folded back down as Ruby walked towards them, placing it back into its sling as she answered.

"Nah, I was just feeling lucky."

The teen stared back her with a small on his face, his cybernetic eye glittering along with his human eye.

"Not lucky enough, apparently."

Ruby scoffed. "You both popped out, didn't you?"

Rowan chuckled. "Ah yes! You would be lucky then, everyone wants to get themselves a piece of me!"

"People get restraining orders on you, Rowan, that's it." Riley sheathed her sword and moved past Ruby.

"Now, if you excuse us, we got somewhere to be."

Ruby looked at the remaining partner who nodded and put away his weapon, but before he left, Rowan asked Ruby.

"Do you go to Beacon?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Good! Guess I'll be seeing you then." With a farewell nod, Rowan walked off, after his partner. Ruby watched as he stepped over a body of a White Fang member.

"Not even going to ask." Ruby heard Rowan say to himself as he rolled aside yet another body with his foot.

* * *

"That was…something." Ruby muttered as she stepped back onto the light of the main street, meeting new friends and getting on Cinder's bad side, that was a full evening right there. She turned sharply in the direction of the warehouse, ready to go home, but as soon Ruby lifted her leg to take the first step, she was promptly butted in the head by some hard, uncomfortable idiot who apparently couldn't take the time to watch where they were going while running.

The collision sent both Ruby and whoever had just rammed into her, sprawling to the pavement. They landed together in a tangled heap of arms, legs, and…tails?

Ruby stared transfixed at the long, prehensile tail as it twitched in front of her, its owner groaned and tried to detangle themselves from the memorized Ruby Rose.

"Hey, you mind giving me a hand?" They said irritably.

Ruby froze, not in anger like Skyler back at the ice cream parlor, but in an icy shock of memories that Ruby was entirely unprepared for. She froze as that one voice brought back a time when she thought she had found hope, but instead found only despair.

 _That voice…he couldn't be…he died!_

The person that Ruby collided with and who apparently had the tail of a monkey realized that the small girl was still sitting on the hard pavement, unmoving and unspeaking.

"Hey, you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Ruby began to shake, violent trembles racking her body as the voice continued to ask if she was all right.

 _No, I am not all right. I am completely not all right._

One side of Ruby roared at her to run, to escape before this situation worsened anymore, but another part of her, the part that had been growing in volume ever since her reunion with Qrow, begged her to stay and look into _his_ face, if only for a moment.

"Should I call an ambulance? I'm calling an ambulance if you don't-"

The voice cut off in a choking gasp as Ruby lifted her head and stared into a face with mischievous grey eyes and unruly blond hair. The Faunus teen looked back down at Ruby, at her sliver eyes and dark, bicolored hair.

"R-Ruby?!"

Hearing him again, after so long, made a tiny smile appear on Ruby's face despite the enormity of the entire event.

"Hi, Sun."

* * *

 **OK! There we go! What did you think? Good? Bad? Alright? Anyways, let me know in the reviews if you think there are things I can do better** **and thank you for taking the time to read! It means a lot!**

 **Oh yeah, Rowan and Riley (The two OCs who ruined Cinder's insanity) do not belong to me, in fact. They belong to the amazing TheNeoNightmare and C respectfully, not me.**

 **And so, thank you for reading my story and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	20. A Past Unspoken

**It has been so long I feel like I should relate to you a tale of a great and terrible quest which involves dragons, elves, dragon-elves…but no. Instead I'll just say**

 **I'M SORRY!**

 **But I'm back! And here is chapter twenty! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Five years before Ruby Rose came to Beacon_

 _Five years before Ruby Rose ran into Sun Wukong_

 _Alone in the Kingdom of Mistral_

 _Survived a Street Rose_

* * *

"This isn't so bad." Sun Wukong, recent immigrant from the Kingdom of Vacuo, looked around at the sloping streets of Mistral. When he first moved here, though he would arguably disagree and say he was `forcibly dragged to this kingdom of pirate wannabes`, he had thought that he would hate it. His parents' reasons for moving from the arid Kingdom of Vacuo to the moist Kingdom of Mistral were… _reasonable,_ but Sun was still firm in his belief that he would die amidst a figurative sea of horribleness.

But he didn't, much to his surprise. In fact, Sun Wukong had actually began to enjoy Mistral and its eccentricities! Even the natives of Mistral had begun to grow on him, albeit like some strange, nautical-obsessed fungi.

Sun avoided mentioning that specific description in public areas, however, as most people do not like being compared to fungi.

Breathing in the cool morning air, Sun moved on down the street; meandering through the city with only the wish to find something interesting to guide him.

A warm breeze pushed itself around the Faunus as he plowed further up the city's cobblestone streets, past the townhomes and the occasional small shop that dominated this part of the mountain city, past other Humans and Faunus, both of whom casted slightly suspicious glances at the newly-arrived adolescent moving past them.

Sun moved on, away from the clusters of buildings and into a small marketplace were the hum of voices filled the air. The Faunus past stands whose contents ranged from common household objects to dual-form weapons that gleamed in the sunlight, past merchants hawking their wares and buyers examining them with critical eyes.

 _Yeah, this isn't bad at all._ Sun thought as he viewed the flowing movement around him. At the signs of life that completely surrounded hi-

"MOVE!"

Sun stumbled back as someone small and quick rushed past him, half-shoving him to the ground in their haste to get past. Regaining his footing and balance, Sun whirled around to see a girl kicking up puffs of dust as she rapidly snaked her way out of the marketplace.

"Hey, watch it!" The irritated Faunus shouted after her. _Menace to my health!_

Sun shook his head, turning back to continuing his stroll and…froze. There, running towards him like an insane herd of wildebeest, was a group of enraged Faunus. Their animal characteristics ranging from arching quills to squatty tails, and all had their sights set on the fleeing form of the girl.

Sun shielded himself as the older Faunus tore past him, his body being bruised by the careless and wild limbs that bludgeoned his small frame. The older, not to mention larger, Faunus never spared Sun a backwards glance.

"Uggh, whatever happened to the nice, polite people of the world!?" Sun groaned as he lowered his beaten arms and swayed slightly with the dull pain that thudded through his body. The pounding of footsteps stole Sun's attention away from his aches and focused it on the gang of Faunus that apparently, despite their breakneck speed, had still not caught the girl.

 _I should just leave or call the cops._ Sun thought with logic and reasoning. _But that would be much less exciting than just chasing after them myself!_ Sun thought with near-stupidity and recklessness.

The near-stupidity side won out.

Putting on his own burst of speed, Sun raced to the fringes of the pursuing gang of Faunus, trying to not be noticed as he followed them in their twist and turns and bounds all over the backstreets of Minstrel. Sun, at first, was extremely surprise that they group of Faunus had not caught the girl yet, but as he drew closer and the chase grew longer, Sun noticed the brief flashes of red that heralded the angry shouts that always echoed off the alleys at each vibrant flash.

 _What is going on up there? Gah, I can't see from back here!_

Making up his mind, Sun set his eyes on the back of the slowest Faunus in front, a lumbering giant of a man with a think shell like an armadillo, and rushed towards him.

Getting close to the clattering shell, Sun bent his legs and leapt without breaking his rapid stride, landed on the Faunus's shell, bounced off that, hit an alley wall at a sideways angle, and landed in front of the pack of Faunus with a smile on his face.

Only to be swept up into the surprised arms of a fox Faunus like a bride on her wedding day. The man skidded to a stop, the rest of his brethren all rushing past him, and looked down in shock at the monkey Faunus in his arms.

"What the-WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Uh…I…" Despite the severity of the situation, Sun couldn't help, but look sheepish at the pure absurdity of it as well. "Donkey Kong?"

That reply was not one of Sun's best and he did not stick around to hear the fox Faunus's response. Leaping out of the Faunus's arms, Sun once again took off running after the rest of the Faunus, leaving the fox-eared man standing in the sunlight, overwhelmed by confusion.

Sun sprinted down a small street, following the nearby noises of pounding feet and loud voices. The young monkey Faunus rushed around a corner…and jumped back behind it. He slowly poked his head around the rough bricks only to see a situation that was so grave, Sun was surprised they weren't in a cemetery.

The pack of Faunus had caught the girl, cornering her in an alley where Sun could see the dull expanse of a dead end that the girl's back was pressed up against, the offending Faunus ringed around the opening of the alley like a flock of vultures, awaiting death.

Sun peered carefully at the group from his spot behind the corner, the thugs that had been pursuing her had formed an inescapable shield around the girl, creating a fleshy barrier of unspoken threats.

 _Man, what's going on?! What is this?!_ Sun tried to figure out what to do, obviously the girl was in danger and the gang of Faunus did not seem like they were there to help.

Or do anything remotely friendly.

 _WhatIamgoingtodo?!_ Sun looked all around desperately, trying to come up with any sort of plan that could help the girl.

 _Come on, think! Think!_ In a seemly hopeless gesture, Sun looked up in hopes of finding something, _anything,_ that could strike hope back into some sort of plan.

What he found was a large crate hanging forgotten over the group of Faunus, the crate was beaten and worn by the elements, hanging by a frayed rope from an ancient wooden crane, the entire structure swayed creakily in the breeze.

 _That'll work._

Creeping out from around the corner, Sun set his sights on the wall of the building on whose roof was perched the timeworn crane and attempted to get there without attracting the attention of his fellow Faunus.

He failed.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU!"

Sun whipped around just as the gang of other Faunus all turned to face _him_ instead of the girl. With fighting head-on being insane and running a cowardly disgrace, Sun decided to try and talk his way out this until his brain come with something better.

Clapping his hands together, the monkey Faunus adapted an innocent look. "Oh, just out for a stroll, you know. These backstreets are always so peaceful and quiet." Sun paused. "Or, at least, they used to be."

The foremost Faunus in the group scoffed. "Get lost, kid, before you get hurt."

The kid looked shocked. "What? That's nothing but the gospel truth!" He slowly began to walk over to the crane-building. "By the way, who's that girl you have behind you?"

The question made the lead Faunus's gaze hardened. "She's nothing and no one, now go!"

Sun made it to the building, placing a hand on the rough wall, he could hear the groan of wood above him. "Really? That's weird. She doesn't _look_ like a nothing and no one."

Sun looked the lead Faunus straight in the eye, ignoring the tusks protruding from his cheeks. "You're just trying to make me go away, aren't you?"

"Oh, did that just come to you?" The leader asked sarcastically, his gaze, and the gaze of the assorted Faunus, still as hard as flint. "Listen, if you don't go, you're going to regret it."

Sun face turned impassive. "And now, you're threatening me, okay then."

The tusked Faunus's impatience was becoming visible. "Okay then, what?" His hard look turning into a fully inflamed glare as he waited for Sun's answer.

The young Faunus shrugged. "Okay then, I no longer feel any regret about I'm going to do to you."

Sun had hoped his words come across with the air of someone you do _not_ mess with, what he got was raucous laughter; from what little Sun could see of her, even the girl seemed to be on the verge of laughing at him.

"Oh, r-really?" The leader choked out between gasping for breath. "What are you going to do? Throw a banana at us?"

This set off a whole new round of stupid laughter.

Thoroughly peeved at the ridicule he was receiving, Sun glared the group of Faunus and lifted his arms, his hands curling into fists. "Laugh _this_ up!"

Sun slammed his fist together and the laughter stopped as two glowing clones of the young Faunus boy appeared on either side of him. The clones wasted no time on theatrics, however, as they sprinted forward and somersaulted over the heads of the group. Bonding off the heads of some unlucky Faunus, the clones made it to the roof like some strange acrobats of light, and punched through the thick shaft of the crane.

The group of Faunus were still looking up as the crane fell downwards, the crate softening up the crowd before the colossal crash of the crane's impact blew them all away.

The dust, wood, and newly-airborne Faunus filled the air of the alley, masking Sun's sight and senses. Moments past, and Sun found himself waving away the dust that had collected around his head.

"I guess that works too." Sun blinked and looked at the carnage that surrounded him, shards of wood littered the ground, a fine snow of dust filled the air, and unconscious Faunus laid scattered as if they were all pummeled by an unbeatable opponent. "I guess that works very well."

Sun stepped forward, ready to find the girl, only to freeze as a horrifying sight greeted his eyes. One of the Faunus was sprawled on the ground, his thick forearms brushed and battered, but no enough to hid the striking scarlet of the tattoo adorned his arms.

A tattoo depicting a ragged claw mark dominated by a snarling wolf's head.

White Fang. And not the peaceful members of years past; these White Fangers were the extremely radical soldiers that had transformed the Faunus rights organization into a haven for fanatical terrorist and homicidal racists.

And he had just dropped a crane on an entire platoon of them.

"Oh my God, I just squished the White Fang!" Sun looked in horror at the wreckage before him. "Forget the encroaching assassins, Mom's _so_ going to kill me!"

"I wouldn't sweat it; they weren't exactly the sweetest psychopaths to ever grace Remnant."

Sun jumped as a critical voice issued from behind him and whirled around to face the girl who he had went through massive amounts of trouble to save.

This close to her, face-to-face, Sun's mind went from fear for his own life to pure and unadulterated shock at the sight of the girl.

The girl was tattered. No other words seemed to fit her more perfectly then absolutely tattered by the world.

Her clothing was nothing but rags that appeared to only be held together by the coat of grime that stained her skin, her hair was in no better shape. Thick strand of filthiness that hung to the girls' malnourished waist, hair that seemed to absorb the light in their soiled inkiness. Then Sun saw her eyes.

And the world seemed to pause for just a moment, as if wanting to spar a glance at the only bright thing the girl had, her vivid sliver eyes. Eyes that didn't seem to be resigned to the world and its cruelties, but eyes that burned with an inner fire that made Sun sure, no matter what, one day, this girl was going to burn brighter than every star in the sky.

"Why did you help me?" The girl asked, causing Sun to come back to the present and the dust-choked alley. Her voice, though brimming with the sound of the streets, was still full of a youth that simmered with questions. "Why did you bother saving a human girl from a bunch of Faunus when you're a Faunus yourself?"

It was Sun's turn to look at the girl critically. "It doesn't matter who a person is or what they are, if they honestly need your help, you help them to the best of your abilities and ask for nothing in return."

The girl snorted. "Oh, you sound like some sort of monk, forget I asked." The girl stepped back, away from Sun. "Still, interesting to know you think that way, keep doing…that." The girl gestured vaguely at the tailed Faunus.

"Um…okay?" Sun was unsure on what to say or do; thankfully, the girl was not here to make chit-chat.

"Thank you for helping me, I needed it." The girl moved around Sun, stepping over both broken wood and unconscious bodies alike. "Lay low for a while, K'? I'm sure the White Fang isn't going to let their members having cranes dropped on them go unpunished."

Sun shrugged. "Planned on it. So…I guess I'll see you around, then?"

The girl paused in the mouth of the alley and looked back at Sun, amused. "I doubt that, but you know what, sure. I guess I will see you around." She turned to leave again, but Sun called out once again, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Wait! I never told you my name! It's Sun! Sun Wukong!" He waited, but the girl didn't make a move nor sound. "Manners would dictate you tell me yours now."

Slowly, the girl turned back to the Faunus and studied him a long look before shrugging. "Oh, why not?" She turned away again, but called out over her shoulder as she weaved deeper into the maze of streets, her name.

"It's Ruby!"

Sun grinned. _Ruby, uh?_ The Faunus nodded to himself and turned around, ready to go home, then he remembered he had crushed a dozen White Fang members and he should probably call someone to take care of this.

* * *

-four hours after the White Fang/Crane incident-

Persia Wukong stared at her son with fire burning in her golden eyes, her long, spotted tail twitching. Her son looked back with the sincere wish of being anywhere but in the family room of his house with his parents practically emitting off of him. The retelling of the day's events had just made Sun realize exactly how bad it sounds to tell someone that you dropped several large, wooden objects on a group of people.

"Sun, we need to talk." Persia looked him dead in the eye. "You, me, and your mother."

Ordinary people and the police were bad enough, but the worse was when Sun had to tell his mothers.

Amra Wukong looked in-between her wife and her son with careful eyes, her elegant antlers catching the light. After a minute, she broke the silence.

"Okay, let's get some things straight. Sun, the police said no one was killed, but nearly everyone was injured." Amra leveled her gaze at Sun. "The only exceptions being you and the girl, you said her name was Ruby, right?"

"Yes." Sun's eyes flickered between his mum and mom. "Did the cops find her?"

Amra shook her head. "No, you're the last one who saw her. Now, we are glad you're safe, but you have to realize what you did to those White Fang members was very dangerous, and am not talking about for them, I'm talking about for you."

Persia nodded. "The White Fang, no matter if you're just fighting thugs or trained warriors, are not to be trifled with lightly." There was a pause, and then. "Sun, this will not go unnoticed by the leaders. They will send someone, either an inquisitor or an assassin, to find the one responsible, do you understand? The White Fang _will_ find the one they think bears responsibility for injuring their men."

Sun shifted in his seat. "Will, technically, it was semblance clones that did the injuring. I vote for blaming the clones."

All that response received was two pairs of raised eyebrows.

"I do not think they will see it that way." Persia said dryly, Amra nodded in agreement, her long amber hair swinging in its braid behind her.

"Even if you were not at fault." Amra looked levelly at Sun. "The White Fang would still come here to see what you know. Add the fact that it _was_ your intervention that sent the group into custody, and I do not think the White Fang will be very forgiving."

A thought sparked in Sun's mind at these words, a spark that issued from his mouth in the form of protest.

"But I'm Faunus!"

"Yes, you are." Persia's long tail twitched with some unidentifiable emotion. "But you are a Faunus who willing injured, and then give up, White Fang members. I would imagine that would make you a race traitor in their eyes."

 _What?! What is wrong with them?! A race traitor?!_ Sun's mind went from thought to thought on the White Fang and their apparent view on helping humans against their psychotic wishes and what they did with whoever was guilty of opposing said wishes.

Sun did not like any of it, at all.

"So what am I going to do?" Sun looked from parent to parent, trying to find the answers he wanted to hear and the answers that he wanted locked away from his conciseness forever.

Instead, Persia looked to Amra, and Amra looked to Persia, it was one of those silent conversations that Sun _hated_! Mostly due the fact that he never knew what was going on and couldn't plot out a decent escape plan in time. Finally, Amra looked back at Sun and sighed. "What has been done is done; now, we should prepare for the outcome."

Sun looked at them both. "Like…what?"

Persia's gaze was deadpan. "Convincing the local White Fang faction leader that his men suffered a horrible accident that is in no way related to the young monkey Faunus that reported the entire incident."

Sun nodded. "So, you're going to be calling in all your secret favors that you've gained in works that you never tell me about."

"Exactly."

Sun shrugged, so his mother might very well have been a secret agent, _he_ had just dropped a crane on a bunch of people, who was he to judge?

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be and people to find." Sun tried to slide out of the family room and out the front door before anyone tried to stop him, but his moms stopped him.

Fairly quickly too.

"Oh no, you don't! You are still in trouble for becoming a target for assassins and will not be leaving this house until it's settled!"

Once Sun was safety in his room, and probably plotting escape, his parents' gazes lingering on his path to his room, thoughts racing through their minds of the protection of their family and the steps required to do so. After a long silence, Amra spoke.

"Do you think you can do it?"

Persia sighed heavily before answering. "Can I convince the White Fang to heel their dogs? Maybe." A slim hand ran through raven locks as Persia continued, her leopard tail still. "It's just…I _left_ the Fang! I left on the coronation of Sienna Khan and have never looked back. Do you really think they'll hear what I have to say?"

Amra looked at her wife with eyes that spoke volumes. "Yes, I do. You never wanted to be warrior, but you could always convince an entire army to your side just by talking for five minutes." Amra smiled softly. "And you still can."

Persia stayed silent for a long minute. "The group Sun put in the hospital were little more than thugs, I doubt that the news of their defeat by a twelve-year-old boy has reached beyond Minstrel." Her lips quirked up in a smile.

"After all, Blacktip _does_ have a reputation to keep up."

Amra shook her head. "Ah yes, the glorious leader of the Mistral White Fang. Persia, I am sure you can even convince _him_ to let this go." The elk Faunus stretched as she rose from her chair, the long braid that dangled to the small of her back swaying gently with her movement.

"Now, I need to make sure Sun is not crawling out his window." Amra leaned forward, pecking Persia on the lips as she did so, and said. "And you probably need to contact Blacktip before he arranges our deaths."

Persia sighed. "Sometimes, I really wished I went into theater instead of the White Fang, my life would have been so much easier."

Her wife patted her hand lovely. "In all honesty? Yes, it would have probably been."

* * *

Sun crawled out his window and dropped down to the cobblestone below. Landing lightly, he nearly crawled towards the front gate; a thick door of wood that blocked the small courtyard of the Wukong household to the city street outside.

 _Okay, start in the market and go from there, Mistral isn't that big and she has to be somewhere!_

Or, at least, Sun hoped so.

Once he feet were gliding along the pavement of the city street, Sun kept his grey eyes open for any sign for Ruby. For any signs of the tattered girl with sliver eyes.

It began to dawn upon the young Faunus that he was probably not going to find her among the townhomes of middle-class Mistral.

Brushing past fellow pedestrians, Sun made his way into the lower levels of the kingdom. The places where, especially if his moms found out he had been there, the White Fang would be the least of his problems.

As the scenery around him changed from respectful townhomes to the derelict buildings of Lower Mistral, Sun began to notice the feeling that he was now being hunted, through the streets that were little more than crooked allies, Sun had becoming prey.

It was not a pleasant feeling and Sun felt his palms go cold and slick with sweat.

 _She can't be here! She just…can't!_

"You seem lost."

Sun's thoughts were cut short by voice and the monkey Faunus whirled around to see a thin youth leaning against the wall of the street, his obvious lack of animalistic feature marking him as human.

Sun shook his head. "No, I'm not lost. I'm just trying to find someone."

The youth's eyebrows raised, revealing clear eyes that remained Sun of winter and frost, and he pursed his lips.

"You're trying to find someone? In this place? They must be interesting to hang out with." The youth peeled himself away from the wall and strolled over to stand by Sun, his curling hair trapped beneath the grey fabric of his world-worn hat. "Who are you trying to find in the slums?"

Sun stared at the boy for a long moment and then narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you're not just here to mug me?"

The boy refined from speaking as a chorus of sniggers overtook him, Once the fit over, the youth smiled in Sun's indignant face.

"First off, you don't. Second off, if you do not trust me, the group of drooling morons just around the corner will make your day _extremely_ unpleasant." The boy smiled. "K'?"

Sun's eye went wide. "Are you telling me that there is a gang of _rapists_ waiting for me?!"

"What? No!" The boy looked disgusted. "If they were rapists, I would have already killed them myself." The youth shook his head again. "No, the people waiting for you is a local gang of known cannibals."

Sun was _not_ comforted by this fact.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?! THEY WANT TO EAT ME?!"

The youth just shrugged. "This place is called the Maze of Insanity; it's little wonder that there are people in here that are _so_ beyond snapped."

"But eating people?!" Sun sputtered, still shocked. His fellow youth had no sympathy, and rolled his eyes at Sun's exclamation.

"Look, I could go all day describing the horribleness of which I have come to known, but weren't you looking for someone?"

Trying to clear the thoughts of approaching cannibals from his head, Sun nodded. "Y-yeah, I am. Her name's Ruby? She has sliver eyes, a little younger than me, around ten-years-old, maybe?"

The boy looked thoughtful. "Sliver eyes. Well, there cannot be _too_ many people with those, but around ten-years-old and a girl, yes?"

Sun nodded, causing the human to delve deep into thought. After a moment, in which Sun fidgeted with worry of hungry cannibals, the youth spoke.

"I would look in West End. That's where the Maze's sanest inhabitants live, as well as being the safest area in the lower levels." The boy shrugged. "You know, relatively."

Sun sighed. "Fantastic. Thank you."

The youth laughed. "Oh, don't thank me yet! You still haven't found your person and you will probably have to run for your life before the day is out, but good luck!"

Sun lifted his hand. "Wait just a min-"

The human youth smiled and raised his arm to tap Sun on the forehead…and the alley exploded in the grips of a miniature blizzard that filled the air with the howling of sudden winds and nearly froze Sun where he stood. Fighting against the flurry of snowflakes, the young Faunus took a step forward and found himself blinking in the sunlight, the alley as calm and quiet as before.

"What…?" Sun casted his sight around the side street, but there was no sign of the human and the only smell that remained was the tang of garbage and the burst of rot. He stood for a long moment as the entire conversation with the human youth ran through his mind; eventually, Sun summed up his thoughts with a single sentence.

"What is wrong with this place?"

* * *

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?!"

Sun fled from the gang of what very might be the Faunus cannibals that he had been "warned" about. Dodging piles of garbage and other such obstacles of the slums, Sun ran for his life.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" Sun spun around a corner and sped down the small street, still hearing the sounds of pursuit and heavy breathing that stated Sun's hunters were still close behind and coming closer.

"YOU PEOPLE NEED TO CHILL!" Sun called over his shoulder as he bashed through a heap of discarded cardboard. "AND STOP EATING PEOPLE!"

The only response he got was the sounds of his pursuers speeding up.

 _Must. Think. Of. Something!_ Sun casted glances all around him, searching and hoping for some inspiration to help save himself. But there was no ancient crane or rotting box, no time to summon the clones which Sun had barely learn to use, no time for anything.

Until it happened.

Just as Sun felt like his lungs were one breath from imploding, his vison was taken away be a rush of blinding red and he felt something like velvet caress his skin before it changed from velvet softness to ripping harshness, and Sun felt like he was flying.

Albeit, in an insane, nauseating manner.

Sun's stomach jumped into his mouth as the swirling, speeding, mass stop what felt like it's drunken flight and vanished, letting Sun fall to a grimy floor in a heap of dizzy limbs. A soft flowing sound caused him to glance beadily up just in time to see the rose petals vanish and the small form of a girl, clothed in rags, to appear.

"Boo." Ruby said, a small smirk on her face. "I see you were serious about meeting me again, then. Have to say, I am surprised."

Sun waited until the world stopped spinning before he responded.

"What was that? What did you do? Are you made of rose petals?"

She arched her eyebrow and answered each question in turn. "My semblance. Used my semblance. It's complicated."

Sun nodded vaguely, his mind still a swirl of adrenaline and weirdness. "Oh, okay. Cool."

Trying to clear his head with one final shake, he pushed himself off the floor and gazed around at the place where Ruby had hidden them.

The he wished he hadn't.

Whatever this place was, it was obviously made from discarded plastic and rusted tin, all held together by the spider-web of browning rope that crisscrossed the low flimsy ceiling. The light that washed through the plastic was tainted green with the slime that coated the outside. The floor was a warped surface of an unidentifiable substance.

Sun looked to Ruby where she was lounging on a ragged length of cloth which he realized was her bed.

"You live here?" It was hard not letting the horrified shock from flooding his voice.

Ruby shrugged. "Eh, I survive here if that's what you mean. Not so much as living." Her hands came up to make quotation marks when she said "living".

"But..." Sun looked around at the depleted hovel. "This is _horrible_."

"Hey!" Ruby raised her head in mock protest. "It's not that bad! After the slime grew, the water stopped keeping me up at night!" She looked at Sun's irritated face. "Wait, why are _you_ mad?"

Sun breathed out slowly. "Because this is not right and should not be _joked_ about!"

Ruby's mouth quirked upwards in the semblance of a smirk. "My house, my rules. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

The Faunus looked at her closely. "Where are yours? Your parents, I mean."

Whatever trace of amusement that Ruby did harbor, it all vanished in an instance at Sun's question. Her eyes dimmed as if a heavy veil had been draped over them, hiding emotions from view. Her face growing hard and cold as a wall of ice.

"Did I bring up something I shouldn't have?" Sun asked apprehensively at seeing the change he invoked in the girl.

Ruby glared frostily at him. "I really do not know the meaning of the word parents and I'll _appreciate_ it if you don't bring it up again."

Hands spread wide in front of him, Sun surrendered. "I understand; it won't come up anymore."

The chilling glare on Ruby's face faded, but her eyes were still hidden and hard. The silence between the two stretched on until Sun could hear the faint _thump_ of water hitting the slime-covered roof of the hovel.

 _This is so uncomfortable!_ Sun racked his brain desperately, searching for some sort of topic to break the awkward stillness.

"So…why were you at the market?"

The glare faded more at the innocent question. "I was foraging." Ruby paused, then shrugged. "In a way."

Something in her voice made Sun believe that Ruby had a very different definition of "foraging" then most of society. "You were stealing, weren't you?"

Ruby held up her hands in a mock helpless gesture. "Hey, what's an extremely poor girl to do?"

Sun crossed his arms over his chest, a gesture he adopted from parent figure all over the world. His voice was slightly condescending when he spoke.

"It was illegal."

"True."

"It was dangerous."

"Also true."

Sun studied Ruby's face. "The people you stole from were White Fang."

The young Faunus felt like this would change Ruby's careless demeanor and make her see the gravity of what she had done. The young Faunus was extremely disappointed.

"Pfft!" Ruby rolled her eyes. "Thugs of the White Fang, you mean. Those idiots were a charm to steal from, hardly any challenge at all! Plus…" She leaned back against the wall of her hovel and looked Sun straight in the eye.

"If you have to steal, steal from other criminals. They can't report to the cops and, usually, they are too stupid to notice you in the first place."

Sun stared at her in angry exasperation. This girl, this _human_ girl, had stolen from the White Fang, the most human-loathing organization on the planet, and she was giving him advice on how to steal?!

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MURDERED! YOU STILL MIGHT BE MURDERED!"

Once again, the children of the lower boroughs of Mistral did not look impressed by Sun's outbursts. Ruby just rolled her eyes and looked bored.

"Calm down before you pop a blood vessel or something. The White Fang are a bunch of vicious lunatics, I'm sure. But down here, amidst _my_ people? They're barely an inconvenience."

Sun's head swarmed with disbelief. This girl had acting like death threats from the White Fang amounted to about the same as death threats from a rock. Shaking his head, he tried once more to get the danger of the current situation across.

"Listen, if you would jus-"

"Nope! That's enough! I did not save your life so you could nag me. My life was somewhat fine before you and your doom came bothering me. Now, move it! Go! Out of my house!"

"It's a hovel!"

"And you're a jerk, you see? I can describe things too! Now, move it."

Sun let himself move with the unceasing shoving of Ruby until he was free from the close confines of the hut and in the open air of a…stinking alley that was filled with toxic-green slime and filthy water dripping down the walls of the buildings.

"Don't even start." Warned Ruby, her eyes cautioning Sun against mentioning the fact that the area around her hovel looks like a depleted, aboveground sewer. "I really do not care what you have to say."

"But…" Sun had a despairing look overcome his face. "This is-"

"Deplorable, I know. Thank you for your opinion. Leave."

Ruby give one, final shoe and Sun stumbled out of the alley into an equally stinking side street. Turning back to face her, Sun took in Ruby's hard expression. An expression that said-

"Now go." Ruby pointed down the street. "And do not come back until you can appreciate the value of slime-covered plastic!"

Sun was beginning to realize that this girl was not the most normal person he had ever met as he cast glances up and down the street in which he was standing, nothing standing out to him or marking the way back up to the upper levels.

That was when it hit Sun that he was totally and completely lost. He had no idea how to get back home and he was stuck in a place dubbed the 'Maze of Insanity' with a human who considered the White Fang the least of her life problems.

"Come on, what is taking you so long?" Ruby tapped her foot impatiently as Sun made no move to leave the street. "You did not claim squatting rights in this street, go home."

"I…can't." Sun felt the defeat creeping up on him. "I think I'm lost."

There was silence behind him. Not even the slightest sound of movement from the street girl.

Slowly turning back around, Sun came fact-to-face with a Ruby who looked like she was on the verge of strangling Sun.

"You're…" It sounded like Ruby was grounding out each word through a wall of clenched teeth. "You're _lost_!"

"Maybe." Sun said indignantly. "Well, more then maybe…yeah, I'm lost."

The frustrated groan that followed Sun's statement proved to him just how Ruby felt about that unfortunate fact.

"I don't believe this! Rescue one guy and suddenly he's an overly-concerned nimrod who can't even find his own way home!"

"Hey! That is a little harsh!" Sun protested. "It's not _my_ fault that I was taken on a supersonic ride through places I had no idea even existed until I passed by them at the speed of freakin' sound!"

"Oh, you make it sound _so_ much worse than it really was." Ruby crossed her arms. "But the fact still remains that you are lost and cannot find your way back home. Which means…" Ruby closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Which means…I'm going to have to guide you out of here myself."

Sun's eyes widened to the size of tea cups. _She's going to help me? But I thought she didn't even like me!_ He cocked his head to the side. "You're going to help me?

"Yes." Ruby replied shortly. "That or mug you when you least expect it, I'll decided on the way. Now, come on, we have a long walk ahead of us."

Ruby turned on her heels and started walking down the street, not waiting for her new companion to catch up.

"Great." Sun mumbled as he jogged after the human girl. "Just great."

* * *

"Why can't you do your rose-petal thing?" Sun asked over an hour later. "I would get out of your hair much faster if we did that again."

"Oh, trust me, I would use me semblance in a heartbeat…if I could, but I can't." Ruby hopped over a pile of broken wood as she spoke. "Unfortunately for the both of us, I used too much energy when I saved, and then carried, your heavy butt back when you were fleeing for your life."

"Um…thank you for that, by the way." Sun said, giving up on moving faster than they already and instead focusing on the fact that he still needed to thank Ruby for saving his life. "Back when I was being chased, thank you for saving me."

"Sure, don't mention it." Ruby snaked her gaze quickly to Sun. "You saved me, I saved you. Consider us even."

 _Consider us even?_ Sun's face scrunched up. "Is that how you see things? Repay the favor then you're done?"

"Yes." Ruby spun around and started to walk backwards down the twisting street as she spoke. "It's the best way to do things in here, no life-long debts, no future favors, just save their life like they did for you then you're gone and free."

"What happens if they save your life again?" Sun looked innocently at Ruby, who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then we go into a never-ending loop until one gets tired of it and leaves the other to die."

"Are you threating me?"

Ruby shrugged. "Eh, maybe. Depends on how heroic you keep feeling. Now, hurry up before I change my mind about mugging you"

Spinning back around, Ruby quickened her pace. Rolling his eyes, Sun hurried after her.

 _And this day started off so perfectly too…I hate markets. Totally their fault for bring me into this mess._

* * *

"Ta-da!" Ruby flourished towards the wide street that lead upwards into the upper levels of Mistral and back to the warmth and home. An inviting entrance…for some.

For others, it would only stand for what they had lost or what they could never receive. A wistful reminder of dreams and hopes darkened by reality.

And the two who stood looking up into the mountainous kingdom were perfect examples of each.

"So, I see you again?" Sun looked away from the way home and glanced down at Ruby who snorted in response.

"Do you ever give up? Weren't you just insulting my hut, like, an hour ago? Didn't I save your _life_ from crazed crazies? Why would you want to come back?!" Ruby jutted out her chin and looked hard at Sun, sliver eyes meeting grey irises, and the young Faunus felt like the she was probing for answers, trying to break into the inner vaults of Sun's mind and find out why he was doing this.

Sun hoped she succeeding. A little extra clarification would be nice.

Finally, Ruby's breath puffed out in a bothered sigh and she stepped back, away from Sun.

"Whatever, who knows why you keeping marching into deadly situations and people who might steal your kidneys. I don't know and I don't have the energy to find out." Ruby gestured back up the street, her eyes moving away from Sun. "Go home and eat cookies or whatever it is you do."

"I'm not five, you know." Sun crossed his arms. "You can stop patronizing me."

Ruby looked at him exasperatingly. "First off, I'm not. Second off, you're never too old for cookies. Third off, why are you still not leaving?"

Muttering irritably, Sun turned away from Ruby. _Well, back home it is…I wonder if mom is about to start sending SWAT teams yet?_

Sparred on by the desire to never face that outcome, Sun turned to Ruby for one last goodbye.

"Well, I'll be seeing you lat-uh, where are you going?"

Of all the things Sun expected Ruby to do upon their departure from each other's company, walking into the richer levels of Mistral was not of them.

"Sight-seeing." Ruby replied as she hiked up the steep incline of the road. "Going to see the mythical land of not-suck. Feel free to join me."

"Wait, what?" Not wanting to left behind at the entrance of the "Maze of Insanity", Sun jogged to catch up to the girl. "This is a way to my house."

"Cool. Guess that will be my first stop, yeah?"

"No! Not yeah! Definitely not yeah!" Sun looked slight wide-eyed at Ruby. _What if the White Fang sees her?_

"Well, that's awfully hypocritical of you. With your tailed-self bothering me all afternoon and evening, the least you can do is introduce me to the fine people that raised you." Ruby looked sideways at Sun. "Yeah?"

"But-"

"Yes, you have very nice one, if I do say so myself."

"Gah!"

Neither of them stopped walking forward. Neither of them so much as give a moment's pause as they marched into the upper levels of Mistral.

* * *

"It's in times like these." Persia reflected thoughtfully from her place at the table. "That I realize just how much pain and suffering that is put into raising a child."

"You're being dramatic again." Amra observed. Thought her voice was calm, Amra's rapid pacing around the kitchen revealed more to Persia than any distressing tone could have. "You did call the police, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"What did they say?"

"They said they would look into it, but the fact that it hasn't even been a full day yet since we've last saw Sun does not boost it high on their priority list." Persia felt the muscle in her hands clench, if only for a moment, but Amra said it before Persia could even open her mouth.

"Do they know who's after him?! Do they realize what will happen if the White Fang catches him?!" Amra's pacing stopped as she whirled around to face Persia, her eyes and the thorny tips of her antlers flashing in the light. "If Blacktip hurts him, I-"

Whatever fate Blacktip would have received was left unspoken as Persia jerked out of her seat, the wooden chair clattering down to the ground. Amra trailed off into silence as it dawned on her that the expression and emotion displayed on the leopard Faunus's face was as dark and stormy as a storm upon the sea.

" _I_ know, Amra!" Persia's catlike face was fierce. "The White Fang have not contacted me back, they have given no sign they acknowledge Sun's innocence and I know what the White Fang will do to him if they catch him! I still remember what Blacktip does to those who he views as traitors! I _know_!"

The silence reigned only for a moment before Amra spoke again. "I'm sorry, I did not mean for to get upset like that."

"No, it's fine." Persia shook her head. "You worry about our son, there is nothing wrong about that." There was a short lull of sound, then Amra said something that made Persia want to crush her in an embrace and never let go.

"I'm terrified. I am terrified for Sun. Of what might happen to him. Of what the White Fang will do to him if they find him! I'm terrified that they already have and we will find the body of our boy-"

Amra could go no further as Persia crossed the space between them and enclosed her, now-shaking, wife into a tight embrace.

"Don't think that." Persia murmured. "Please, don't think that. Sun is alive, I'm sure of it."

"I hope the moron is alive! I worked hard enough to keep him that way!"

The closeness and solemnity of the moment before was broken as a voice that neither Amra or Persia, sounded right beside them. The two Faunus jumped apart and stared in different measures of shock at a small, human girl clothed in tatters standing defiantly in their kitchen like some conquering queen.

"Who are you?!" Persia was the first to clear the confusion from her mind.

"Call me Ruby." The girl peered around the kitchen curiously. Her eyes gleaming sliver and her inky hair hanging down to her waist. "Wow, this place is nice! From what I've learned from the Tailed Wonder, I expected a Mysophobic's version of paradise, but this place is…more normal, I guess?"

To say the Wukongs were confused would have been an understatement. Having a random human girl who looked like she was wearing dirty towels and who was examining their kitchen like it needed to pass some test of hers was a shock to the say the least

"Well, I have to say. This house is much calmer than I expected from being around Sun."

At the mention of their son's name, Persia and Amra pushed aside their desire to find out who this girl was and instead latched on to the fact that this girl, this Ruby, had seen Sun.

"You know Sun?" Amra leaned forward, her eyes eager and hopeful. Her voice alive with emotion.

The girl shrugged. "I wouldn't say I _know_ him, but we've been together for most of today. Speaking of which…" Ruby turned away from the couple and shouted off behind her.

"Hey, Sun! Where are you already?!"

There was pure silence for a few seconds, then the sound of a slightly terrified monkey Faunus shuffling in filled the air.

"I am so sorry!" Sun figured that the immediate apology would be best, but judging from the glares he was getting, it might not have been enough.

"I'm really sorry?"

"SUN MING WUKONG!" Persia's shout sent Hell running for the hills, and both the children present into freezing statues of dread.

 _Oh, no._ Sun mentally prayed to whatever merciful deity was listening, for help.

 _Why can't I move? What happened to my voice? Why does it feel like all my cells are screaming in terror?_

These were the questions Ruby needed to answer.

Unfortunately for her, those answer would have to come later as Persia and Amra Wukong were just getting started.

"what were you thinking?!" Persia had her arms crossed and her face hardened as she stared at Sun. "You snuck out of the house and went off _alone_ with full knowledge that the White Fang was out of revenge against you! Do you know how worried your mother and I were? What were you thinking?"

"I…um." Sun stammered. What could he say? That he snuck to see a girl? An unknown girl who was obviously on the wrong side of the White Fang. Because _that_ would go over very well. As Sun was thinking and Persia was waiting, Amra looked over to see Ruby was missing from the scene.

Driven by some unknown emotion, Amra moved past her family, Sun trying to explain to Persia why he did what he did, and out of the kitchen.

Standing in the family room, Amra listened for any signs of the girl. For any footsteps or sounds of breath that might lead the Faunus to the girl who called herself Ruby.

"Hello?" Moving farther into the house, her ears listening for every, slight sound, Amra walked down the hall that lead to the rest of the Wukong's home. "Ruby, right?"

"As far as you know."

Amra paused, the mumble had come from the small mudroom leading to the small alley that ran the length of the house outside. Her footfalls almost silent, the Faunus quickly made her way down the hall and into the small area where a small girl in rags was sitting on the floor, nearly glaring at the backdoor.

Settling down beside her, Amra looked slantways out of her ochre eyes at Ruby whose sliver eyes refused to budge from their glaring. Neither of them spoke and, because of the silence, the sounds of muffled conversation could be heard drifting from the kitchen.

"…Is that why?" No hint of anger was left in Persia's voice, replaced by a strange veil of quiet that Amra frowned at. Before she could act on the strangeness in Persia's voice, Sun's voice answered.

"Pretty much, yeah. I knew she needed help just by seeing her, and then, when you said that the White Fang was after me even though I'm a Faunus; I knew that I had to find Ruby again and tell her that she was in danger." There was short pause before Sun spoke again, this time in a much grumpier voice.

"Of course, _she_ had no worries at all and I risked my life and limbs for pretty much nothing."

Ruby snorted, the low sound making Amra's hypersensitive ears twitch, and tilted her head towards the kitchen, listening in just as Amra was, to the exchange of words flowing in the other room.

"...she saved you?"

There was a pause and Amra imagined Sun shrugging his lean shoulders as he answered. "Pretty much, swooped in and took me on what felt like a demonic roller coaster ride. It was not the best sensation of the day."

 _Demonic roller coaster ride?_ Amra glanced over to see Ruby arching her eyebrows as well.

"Was it really that bad?" Though her voice was quiet and kind, Ruby still jumped at Amra's sudden question. "This so-called demonic roller coaster ride?"

The human girl shrugged. "First times are hard for anybody, little wonder my semblance is no different."

Amra looked down at the girl. "You've unlocked your semblance?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. It's speed and…flowers."

"Flowers?"

"You have to be there." For the first time, sliver eyes met ochre, and Amra saw how much filth and scarps had stained the human girl's face, the walls of iron that lay in her metallic eyes, walls that let nothing shine through from whatever lie beyond it. This close, Amra smelt the stench that wafted off of Ruby like waves, saw the scum and creatures clogging her hair, and heard the sounds of a weakening body.

And was heartbroken.

"Judging from the way your face just went from normal to what I hazard a guess as hyper-motherly, I take it you're no more pleased then Sun was at my _glamorous_ appearance?" Ruby voice was completely and utterly uncaring as she said this, as if it was no more importance then the weather on the next continent over.

Amra looked at Ruby for a long time, trying to decipher what was truly going on behind those veils that shrouded her sliver eyes, but the veils were not made to be torn apart and Amra was left answerless.

"Are you attempting to read my mind?" Ruby asked, her head cocked to the side. "Or is this just your thing to stare at people like...well, _that_."

"It's not my thing, no. But…" Amra shrugged. "I just don't believe you are really that uncaring about the condition of your life or the fact that your body is reaching its breaking point or the fact or the fact-"

"Stop it!"

The sudden shout of near rage cut of Amra and the Elk Faunus felt that two other pairs of Faunus ears were now listening to the backroom conversation.

Ruby was on her feet, her sliver eyes flashing though the darkness had crept into the room, and her hands were balled in trembling fists.

"Stop it." Ruby spat again. "I _don't_ care! Okay?! I do not care!"

Amra remained seated, her head lifted up to stare into Ruby's face. "Why?"

With that one word, Ruby's anger faded into greyness.

"W-what?" Sliver eyes, once furious, were now questioning and confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Amra said gently. "Why do you not care.? Why do you not care about what condition you are in, what condition your life is in?"

The human stared at the Faunus before slowly collapsing back onto the ground, her thin legs tucked against her chest. "Because it's not important."

"I disagree." For the first time, a chill of ice entered Amra's voice. "A person's life is _never_ not important and your life is no exception." Shifting closer to where Ruby sat, Amra looked deep into sliver eyes and spoke. "I believe your life is extremely important."

Ruby did not respond even with a sound, she just sat against the wall and looked at the backdoor as if it was not really there. _How am I supposed to respond to that? What am I even supposed to say?!_

This was why she didn't like deep conversations, answers never came easy.

It was annoying.

"You don't have to answer, if you don't want too." Amra joined Ruby in her staring at the door. "Just…mull it over, see what happens when you're done."

"Mmm." Ruby waited a beat in silence before shaking her head. "Fine, I'll _mull_ it over. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go."

"What?" It was Amra's turn to be surprised. "Go where?"

Ruby shrugged. "Other places. It's late, so I'll probably have to hole up somewhere for the night and get back down in the morning."

"You mean to the lower levels." Amra rose to her feet the exact same time as Ruby. "You live there?"

The girl arched her eyebrow and gestured to herself. "Do I look like a person who lives somewhere plague-free? No, I do not."

 _She lives in the Maze._ Amra looked at her with new eyes. _And yet her spirt is still strong and she shows no sign of insanity._

Aloud, Amra showed nothing of what was running through her head. "You said you're not going back there tonight, where else are you planning to go?"

"I told you, other plac-OK! Fine!" Ruby's face creased as a wave of grumpiness blasted onto it at Amra's no-nonsense expression. "You don't need to look at me like that!"

Amra just continued to look at her.

"Be that way, then. I just want to see the rest of the kingdom, ok? Despite poplar opinion, street kids avoid the better parts of this kingdom more than the plague. No one among the homeless dares to enter the upper levels, I just want to see why."

At these words, an idea sparked to life inside Amra's head. An idea that might be either wonderful or completely idiotic, but Amra was more than willing to find out.

"Ruby." Amra began. "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, no." Despite the mutter, Ruby stayed where she was and nodded. Pleased, Amra smiled and continued.

"If you truly want to see the upper levels of Mistral, there is a much easier way then sneaking up there and running the risk of being caught."

"What is it?" A hint of eagerness had entered Ruby's high voice and the veils in her eyes slipped, showing cracks of excitement.

"It will be much easier for you to go there." Amra said carefully. "If you pretend to be our daughter and let us take you there ourselves."

 _What?! Well…mmm, it does make sense._

"Okay." Ruby said simply. "That sounds alright to me. Should I start practicing now?"

While, in the back of her mind, Ruby thought Amra would have been slightly shocked on easily she agreed to the Faunus's plan, what she got was a wide smile from the mother.

Wonderful! Thought we _should_ probably tell Persia before we start finding you a place to sleep."

"Okay, I'm fine with it." Persia looked up from her book in the family room with no surprise whatsoever at her wife's declaration that they will be taking Ruby sightseeing the very next day or that Ruby will be masquerading as their daughter.

"Is the fact that I'm not a Faunus going to be a problem?" Ruby asked as the realization struck her that she lacked any sort of extra animalistic qualities. Amra and Persia just looked at her.

"We'll just say we adopted you." Amra reassured. "People will not be surprised. Now, before anything else happens." Amra took a long, hard look at Ruby. "We need to get you cleaned up and something to eat!"

"I have some old clothes that might fit her." Persia volunteered. "We can add shopping of the things to do tomorrow."

"Good idea! If you don't mind me saying this, Ruby, I really believe red is your color!"

 _I'm going to label this entire ordeal under "Richer people problems"._ Ruby decided firmly. _That, or "What-on-Remnant-Did-I-get-myself-into?". That's peachy too._

* * *

 _First month_

"If you laugh, I swear, I will murder you." Ruby glared at Sun who had his hand plastered over his mouth in an effort to hold back the choking hysterics that threatened to overcome him.

The next morning had dawned in a rush of fiery color and Sun had awaken to find that he had a new family member sleeping in the guest room, one who had apparently discovered what Amra Wukong could do with hot water, scissors, and just a little time.

Standing there, like a naiad born from a spring, was a Ruby who was no longer blanketed in filth. Her skin, long covered in grime, was now clean and clear, her soiled rags replaced by a red blouse and jeans; though these were obviously too big for Ruby's small body. But, to Sun, the most notable change was her _hair_.

Long strands of disgustingness were now a pixie cut that revealed dark red streaks coloring the natural black of Ruby's hair. Free from the filth, the locks brushed against Ruby's face freely.

The only downside of the entire thing was that it made her look seven-years-old.

Something Sun found incredibly amusing.

"I'm sorry! But…" Sun held back other wave of laughter. "You look like a grumpy kitten playing dress-up!"

"I do not appreciate that comparison." Ruby muttered irritably as she looked down at herself, frowning at the oversized clothes. "And these feel weird!"

"Well, yeah! A, you have been wearing rags for who -knows-how-long! And B, those are my mom's and several times too big for you!" Sun shrugged. "Makes sense that they would feel weird."

"Mhm…" Rub turned away from Sun and peered into the full-size mirror that dominated the corner of Persia and Amra bedroom, taking in all that changed since last night. "I still think I could borrow some of _your_ clothes, they would fit me a lot better."

"I told you, I do not own any shirts."

"I _don't_ believe you! What kind of weirdo doesn't own a shirt?"

Sun looked offended. "One who has a healthy interest in sleeveless hoodies! At least, I keep them zipped up!"

"Still doesn't explain why you don't have a shirt!"

That was how Persia found the two children, standing on opposite sides of her bedroom, shouting about shirt ownership.

"A much as I want to find out the backstory behind this, we have to go." Persia looked at Ruby's clothes with a small frown. "Mm. Before we go to the upper levels, we definitely take you shopping, my clothes are just too big for you."

"I know!"

* * *

 _Second month_

The ceiling vibrated with the sound of something heavy landing hard. The rumbling crash was soon followed by a pained. "Damn it!"

"Ruby! Language!" Amra called up the stairs. "Are you alright?"

Ruby's voice came drifting down the steps. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry!"

Even though the trip into the upper levels of Mistral had taken place over a month ago, Amra and Persia could not bear to leave Ruby to wander back into the streets and alleys of lower Mistral and, though she barely even wanted to admit it to herself, Ruby did not want to leave.

So, she stayed. Though always telling herself that she _had_ to leave soon, but Amra and Persia still chose to turn the guest bedroom into _Ruby's_ bedroom and give her a wardrobe of clothes that actually fit and, much to her surprise, Ruby found herself enjoying the reds and blacks that made up the color theme of the clothes.

Still, she _had_ to leave soon. _After all, it's not like I belong here._

* * *

 _Third month_

Ruby didn't understand. She did not understand _why_ she couldn't leave. She did not understand why she did not _want_ to leave. It just didn't make any sense.

Unless…

Unless she liked it here. Unless she enjoyed reading with Persia, bustling here and there with Amra, finding new and exciting ways to annoy Sun and smuggle shirts into his room. But why would she enjoy those things? They were new and Ruby had learned long ago that new was _not_ a synonym for good.

Even so, the time she had spent with the Wukongs was the best she had ever known. The peace that seemed to emit from their presence made Ruby feel safe and warm.

She liked those feelings…

 _Fourth month_

"You're giving this to me?" Staring down with incredulous sliver eyes, Ruby turned the instrument over in her hands. "But it's beautiful!"

"I know." Persia replied simply, her tail swaying idly. "That's why I'm giving it to you."

The Ocarina lay in Ruby's hands like a glowing pendent. Six holes piercing the glazed surface like teardrops of darkness.

"It's not the best ocarina ever made." Persia said conversationally. "But it has always served me well in the past."

"Wait." Ruby tore her eyes off the instrument. "This was yours?"

Persia nodded. "Yes, it was. Actually, it was my very first. Don't feel like you're taking it from me." Persia added at seeing the indecision in Ruby's sliver eyes. "I have more in the bedroom and this ocarina is a good one to play until your hands grow."

"I don't know how to play." Ruby's eyes cast downwards, as if ashamed. "I don't know how to play _anything_!"

Persia placed a slender hand on the young girl's shoulder. "That's alright." She said gently. "That just means you have so much potential inside of you, waiting to be freed. Now, come on." Persia lead the way out of Ruby's bedroom and into the hall. "Let's teach you how to read some music. Do you know what _vibrato_ is?"

"No."

"You'll learn that too, then."

 _Fifth month_

"Ruby? Sun? Can you both come down here for a moment?" Something in Amra's voice made Ruby feel like something important about to happen. Heading down the stars, however, she could not keep a small wariness to sharpen her features, her sliver eyes shifting from place to place as they moved on into the family room.

"Okay? What is it?" Sun asked as they entered to find Persia and Amra already sitting down, facing the two children in the entranceway. Sun felt oddly cornered. "Should I be worried?"

"Oh, no!" Amra looked slightly alarmed. "No, that's not why we asked you down here at all!" Amra shifted in her seat before finally standing up. "We wanted you down here to ask you something. Well, more specifically, to ask _Ruby_ something."

Something twisted inside of Ruby, a harsh feeling that made the sliver-eyed girl feel sick to her stomach.

"O-okay." Ruby put on her calm mask and faked her voice. "What is it?"

Amra looked to Persia and Persia looked back at Amra; off to the side, Sun made an annoyed noise in his throat. Turning back, Ruby saw a half-hidden light dwelling in Amra's eyes.

"Ruby…" She said, as if the words were coated in something bitter. "Do you want to stay with us?"

 _Do…_

Ruby just stared with wide eyes as her mind attacked the question.

 _You…_

Sun watched her, his own feelings and emotions rising up in fear and hope. Ruby had made the world a more interesting place. All her mischievous and everything that made her _her_ , the fact that she never let _anyone_ see her while she was changing, the fact that she frowned at long names and come up with new ones. All of it made Sun want to see Ruby not as a passing spark, but a continuous flame, a burning star, a sister.

 _Want…_

Ruby felt the battle rage inside her, a war that attacked her urge just to see to herself and herself only and her desire to find a place where she can find out what's like to be a part of a family.

 _To…_

Just as sudden as they roared up, the violently emotions came to a standstill. Ruby inhaled, she had come to her decision.

 _Stay?_

"YES!" Instead of whirling inside of Ruby, all her emotion poured out. "I want to stay! I don't want to go back to my old life. I want to stay here!"

Almost immediately after her declaration, Ruby was enveloped into a warm hug and for the first time in forever, Ruby didn't flinch. Her smaller arms wrapping around Amra and Persia in return.

Sun just hugged everyone despite the fact that his arms were still too short for such a bear-hug.

 _Sixth month_

 _(Sun and Ruby)_

"Brotato chip."

"No."

Brotein shake."

"Quit it."

"Broconut."

"Stop it!"

"Bronkey."

"I will tie you up and lock you in your closet!"

 _Seventh month_

 _(Amra and Ruby)_

"Ruby! Can you help me with this Dragon fruit?"

"Just a minute, mum!"

 _Eighth month_

 _(Persia and Ruby)_

"Come on, you sliver-eyed hooligan, let's stop bothering Sun and practice some songs."

"Wait, no! It's for the good of shirts everywhere! They need a home! Mom, noooooo!"

 _Ninth month_

 _(Sun and Ruby…again)_

"Brozo the Clown."

"I will _fight_ you!"

 _Tenth month_

 _Has it really been nine months?_ Ruby looked around in no small amount of wonder at her room which glistened with afternoon sunlight. Sunlight that sparked off the large smiley face that had been splattered on the wall which bright, red paint in retaliation to replace every article of made of fabric in Sun's room with shirts.

Ruby was still congratulating herself on pulling that one off.

Lying in bed, Ruby turned her gaze out the window in which the sunlight poured. Sliver eyes picking out the faint clouds that drifted across the square of sky that dominated the view from the bedroom's window.

 _I probably need to move._ Ruby thought as she sprawled across her blankets. _I'm hungry._

A cloud drifted past Ruby's vision.

 _Nah._

However, as she lazed on her bed, Ruby could hear the quiet sounds of conversation that wandered up the stars. The sounds of Amra and Persia's voices.

"…and they still haven't contacted me." Persia's voice sounded drawn and worried. "Not so much as an acknowledgement to our existence."

"They were never the politest to begin with." Ruby heard Amra soothe even though her _own_ voice had traces of worry hidden under its surface. "Maybe this their way of ignoring what Sun did?"

There was the briefest moment of silence before Persia spoke again.

"I hope you're right, Amra. I hope to the gods that you are right."

 _Eleventh month_

"I swear that there was this creepy guy right here, like, two minutes ago!" Sun looked around the street-corner warily. "He was some weird drug dealer type."

"If I saw him, I could have told for sure. But…" Ruby turned in a full circle, taking in the streets surrounding her new home. "I see nothing, but cobblestones and the gathering dusk."

"He was totally here." Sun grumbled, but it was obvious that the appearance and disappearance of the strange man was leaving his mind. Ruby just shrugged in response.

"Maybe. But unless he was some sort of Chameleon Faunus, he's not here now."

"Actually, I think he was a Bat Faunus, he had some seriously heavy-duty ears."

The two loitered on in the gathering darkness for only a moment declaring the search done for and time to leave the chill of the outside air. As Ruby and Sun walked back up the street, each failed to notice the thin shadow perched on a stone building that laid to the side of the street, a shadow that watched as two children, a Faunus and a human, laugh as they wandered home together.

The hidden Faunus's eyes narrowed into dangerous silts. _Blacktip must be told. This abomination cannot be tolerated!_

 _Twelfth month_

It started so well.

" _Ruby, dinner is ready!_

It was just like normal.

" _Last try, how about Brona Lisa?" Ruby grinned as Sun joined her on the stars, Sun rolled his eyes in response._

" _How about Sun? Unless I get to call you the Grumpy Midget." A smile forming on his own lips, Sun turned towards Ruby who now had a rather ironic expression on her face. "I kinda like that name!"_

 _Ruby kicked him in the shins._

But the first sign put a scent of unease upon the air.

" _Hey, what's that?" Sun pointed out the large window that nearly took up the entire wall in the dining nook. "Was I the only one who saw that?"_

" _You mean that large shadow?" Ruby peered out the glass and into the twilight along with Sun. "Because no. No, you're not the only one."_

" _It was probably nothing." Amra said casually from her own seat. "And if it was, I'm sure it wouldn't want the two of you looking at it like a pair of gremlins."_

" _Hey!"_

" _Yeah! Only Sun looks like a gremlin!"_

" _HEY!"_

 _Though Amra laughed at the two's antics and Persia did smile, the Leopard Faunus's eyes looked out the window with worried unease._

And the next one turned worry into terror

 _Ruby gaze was fixed upon figures outside the window as the light faded fully from the sky. She was not even sure if those were actual people out there and not just the shadows and darkness playing tricks on her eyes. After all, being scared of something that might not even be there would be something that Ruby would never be able to live down._

 _Then the explosion knocked Ruby out of her seat, slamming her against the floor._

And the once peaceful night was lost amidst bloody chaos.

 _Her head pounding and in a daze, Ruby lifted herself off the dining nock floor and saw White Fang soldiers as they invaded the house._

" _Sun, get Ruby and go!" Persia's voice echoed above the noise. "Now!"_

 _Ruby felt Sun grab her shoulders and lifted her up into a crouch, still dazed from the blow to her head, Ruby let him guide her to wherever. Leaving Persia and Amra behind to fend off the White Fang to allow their children the time to get away._

The next moments were blurs in time.

" _Amra, go, please! Sun and Ruby need-NO!" Persia's scream made something in Ruby's heart to twist, but the faint sound of blood and tearing flesh caused something in Ruby's mind to break._

Blurs of desperation.

 _Besides her, Ruby could feel Sun's heart beating rapidly and his breath hissing out like he was in agony. The warm air of the house was replaced by the cold air of the outside world, but despite everything, Ruby heard the sounds of pursuing feet._

Blurs of terror.

 _Rough hands, that were not Sun's, snatched at Ruby. As if the owners were just behind her and yet, just out of reach._

 _Gaining back her full consciousness bit by bit, Ruby helped Sun run faster, away from the nightmares behind her. Running into the alleys._

Blurs of failure.

 _They were just children. They couldn't run fast enough. They could not run long enough. And they were torn apart from each other. Their hands slipping away from each other._

 _Ruby was cast against a wall of brick and mortar, her head making first contact._

 _The last thing she heard before the darkness came was Sun's panicked cry._

" _RUBY!"_

A blur of despair.

 _Ruby's eyelids cracked as they opened, and Ruby saw the flakes of dried blood flutter around her vision. But it was the pair of armored boots that captured her focus._

 _Looking up, Ruby started into corpse-like black eyes that peered over the edge of an iron mask that covered the lower half of a face that belonged to a titanic being. A titanic being whose tunic bore the crest of the White Fang and whose back bore a weapon that bristled with harpoons._

" _W-who are you?" Ruby croaked. "What have you down with everyone."_

 _The figure didn't answer, it just tilted its hand as it continued to stare at the girl at its feet, long white hair darkened with black at the tips framing its face._

" _Answer me." Ruby tried to shout, but the pain in her throat overwhelmed her. "Please, answer me…"_

 _The figure bent down and took something from a pouch on its belt. It placed an object in front of Ruby's eyes and straightened up._

" _The traitors?" The warrior of the White Fang spoke and in the fathomless depths of its voice the sound of bones striking off bone could be heard. "The traitors have been received by their ancestors." The figure turned and walked away, but its voice could still be heard. "And may the scavengers receive you."_

 _Not believing, not wanting to believing; Ruby turned her eyes away from the retreating figure and looked at the object before her._

 _An ocarina, like a glowing pendent, covered in blood._

 _The strangled cry that ripped from Ruby echoed around the alley where she lay. Ruby was alone once more. No…not alone. The hellish pain of having the first family she had ever known torn always from her, murdered, stayed with her. Like a knife stabbed into bone, it stayed with her. A twisting agony that felt like it would never leave._

 _Ruby wept._

* * *

 _*_ Present Day*

The past faded from Ruby's mind and the present filled it. The terrible memories of Mistral faded and was replace by the smell of Vale and the warmth that emitted off of Sun's embrace.

"I'm sorry." Sun whispered as he held on tight. "I'm so sorry for letting you go." His voice broke. "I'm so, _so_ sorry!"

Ruby clenched her eyes shut as she felt his teats hit her skin and simply held her brother close, her voice wavering as she spoke. "No, please. It's not your fault and I hate seeing you cry."

The two stayed like that, wrapped in trying to catch up on all the years they lost, caught in recovering everything that they had lost. Time seemed to…just pause, as if it wanted to see the human girl and the Faunus boy whose paths intertwined so long ago, being reunited once again.

Then someone else wrapped their arms around the siblings.

Ruby's hand jerked down to the place where Crescent Rose was strapped, but before she could bisect the offending hugger, Ruby saw the hugger's face…and she resisted the urge to kill _him_ anyways.

"Crimson." She grounded out between gritted teeth. "What are you doing."

Crimson Shard smiled, a glaring smirk that both annoyed Ruby to no ends and showed the subtlest hints of the state of his mental health. "A better question would be what have I _already_ done."

"What?" Ruby eyes were hard.

"Yeah, I _may_ have done some thigs that might unleash some minor form of the Apocalypse upon us; but never mind that, who's your friend?"

" _Crimson…_ "

"Shh, less hissing, more introducing."

* * *

 **So, how was it? Good? Bad? Little bit of both? Sun's story on how he's still alive will be in the next chapter (Don't worry, it will be short) and the next chapter** _will_ **be out a lot sooner then the monstrosity that you've just read. Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, you are all awesome and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER ONE REWRITE IS UP! GO READ IT!**


End file.
